Y SI TE ODIARA?
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Una nueva historia que pondra a prueba el amor de Haruka y Michiru en un universo en el cual el amor y el odio jugaran un papel muy importante. Del odio al amor hay solo un paso, será el caso de Haruka y Michiru? Yuri H & M
1. EL ACCIDENTE

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!!!!**_

_**El tiempo de espera ha terminado, jajaja, aquí tienen mi nueva historia.**_

_**Disfrútenla, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!!!!**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo!!!!**_

_**El accidente.**_

"La primera vez que la vi, supe que ella era la persona a la que estaba buscando, la persona que me cambiaria la vida y le daría un nuevo sentido, por desgracia las primeras ocasiones que ella me vio, fue muy hostil y hasta pensé que me odiaba, pero al paso del tiempo ella también se dio cuenta de que nuestro destino era compartir nuestras vidas desde entonces y para siempre. Me atrevo a asegurar que ella es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y me alegra aun mas saber que significo lo mismo para ella."

Así comenzaban los pensamientos de una bella chica de cabellos aguamarina, ella jamás había pensado en ello desde que conoció a la gran velocista, corredora de autos y aun mas importante su compañera como Sailor Guerrera, sabia que el silencio se aproximaba y al igual que Haruka ella también tuvo las visiones de la destrucción y el silencio, ella sabia perfectamente quien seria su compañera para luchar hombro con hombro en contra de la maldad. Y a decir verdad la primera vez que vio a Haruka Tenoh corriendo los autos de carreras quedo fascinada con su impactante personalidad, tanto que sus manos se humedecieron con el simple hecho de saber que las dos compartían el mismo aire de la pista de carreras. Sabia que el momento de revelarle su misión como Sailor Guerrera iba a llegar, e incluso varias veces intentó hacerlo aunque sus nervios y la emoción o el tumulto de fanáticos le impedían acercarse.

No fue, si no hasta una competencia de carreras que una entrañable amiga de nombre Elsa Grey a quien convenció de todas las formas posibles, presentarla ante Haruka Tenoh. Era tal la fascinación que sentía por ella que sintió la necesidad insaciable de plasmar sus deseos en una pintura, la que ahora guarda como un tesoro.

La historia probablemente la conocerán, pero después de todo por lo que lucharon y de algunas veces pensar que su misión quizás nunca terminaría, ahora gozaban de una vida tranquila. Las guerreras de la luna Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh compartían sus vidas y un futuro brillante al lado de sus incondicionales amigas y su amorosa familia compuesta por la pequeña Hotaru Tomoe y Setsuna Meioh.

Una noche Haruka y Michiru tuvieron una conversación interesante que las hizo pensar demasiado.

"Haruka…."

"Si, Michiru??" Haruka volteo.

"Sabes he pensado en nuestra vida, todo por lo que hemos tenido que luchar, y todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho por salvar a nuestra princesa" Michiru miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna espectacular.

"Y a que conclusión has llegado??" Haruka conocía muy bien a Michiru.

"Me pregunto………crees que aunque no nos hubiera tocado la misión de encontrar los talismanes y todo lo que ya sabes, nos hubiéramos conocido de cualquier manera??"

"A que te refieres???" Haruka se sintió confundida.

"Me refiero a que si no nos hubiera tocado ser Sailor Guerreras, luchar contra el silencio y proteger a nuestra princesa, de todas maneras, nos hubiéramos conocido??" Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka.

"Pero preciosa, por supuesto que si, nos hubiéramos conocido de cualquier manera, tu eres la única persona en el mundo para mi, después de ti, solo me queda la soledad" Haruka era mas sincera que nunca.

"En serio?? No sabes que feliz me hace saberlo" Michiru se aferro a Haruka en un abrazo calido y suave, el cual fue correspondido al instante.

" Aunque, me alegra haberte conocido de esa manera, me pregunto como hubiera sido si no fuera así?? Y si te odiara???" Ante el miedo que sintió de solo pensarlo la abrazó aun mas fuerte.

"Si tu me odiaras, haría todo, escúchame bien TODO, para que terminaras enamorada de mi tanto o mas de lo que ya estas" Michiru rozó la espalda de Haruka con un dedo, provocando que se le enchinara la piel.

Era el gran día, Michiru tenía un importante concierto y todos los boletos estaban vendidos, localidades llenas de personas que esperaban con ansias ver a la afamada violinista prodigio, por supuesto en primera fila la apoyaban sus entrañables amigas y compañeras de la misma misión y el amor de su vida. Michiru creyó que desde la ultima vez que peleo en batalla, jamás se había vuelto a sentir tan feliz, era todo lo que necesitaba, su momento mas importante, brindar cada una de las melodías a su amor. Al subir al escenario todo el mundo se puso de pie para aplaudir a la hermosa dama que se encontraba sobre el escenario, Michiru hizo una reverencia y tomo el violín entre sus manos colocándolo bajo su mentón y con el arco en el mano comenzó uno de los mas bellos conciertos que haya dado la joven de cabello aguamarina. Así transcurrió sin ningún problema el concierto hasta que al final tuvo una participación especial. Llamó a Haruka al escenario y juntas interpretaron una bellísima melodía que cerraría con broche de oro el exitoso concierto. El telón se cerró la gente aun aplaudía por el éxito y la belleza de la velada, y poco a poco se fueron retirando.

Tras bambalinas le esperaban cientos de admiradores, reporteros y camarógrafos esperando obtener noticias en exclusiva o alguna opinión de la violinista. Haruka bajó primero para ayudar a Michiru ya que el vestido aunque era hermoso le impedía moverse con libertad, pero justo bajando del escenario y frente a toda la multitud de admiradores, amigos y prensa Michiru no pudo sostenerse en pie, el vestido se enredó entre sus piernas atorándose en sus tacones provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Haruka aunque era muy veloz para todo no alcanzo ni siquiera a amortiguar el golpe. Michiru se golpeo la cabeza cayendo al suelo inconciente. Después de ser auxiliada por los paramédicos decidieron llevarla directamente al hospital, aho la valoraría un medico neurólogo quien informaría mas tarde de los daños a la única persona que tenia en este mundo…………Haruka.

"Lamento informarle que el impacto ha producido ciertos daños en la corteza cerebral, que por desgracia no es posible operar, en estos momentos, solo es cuestión de esperar, los medicamentos le han sido administrados y esperaremos que haya progreso, pero por lo pronto lamento informarle que la señorita se encuentra en estado de coma" El medico se quitó los lentes, tratando de asimilar la situación.

"No……no……no es posible, algo se tiene que hacer, por favor doctor, sálvela, haga lo que sea, yo daré toda la sangre que requiera, pero sálvela, por favor!!!!" Haruka cayó sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar como una niña, la desesperación la hizo ignorar que sus amigas se encontraban con ella.

Mientras Haruka sentía que se le deshacía la vida, Michiru empezaba a vivir una nueva vida en su subconsciente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Este nuevo mundo que comenzaba formaba parte de su nueva realidad, en ella las batallas como Sailor Scout y la princesa de la luna eran cosa del pasado, mejor dicho, pasaban a ser cosas de fantasía.

Haruka Tenoh era una corredora de autos y velocista que alcanzaba los niveles profesionales y Michiru Kaioh una bella violinista y pintora destacada que a su corta edad ya se presentaba a conciertos exclusivos y exhibía sus pinturas en galerías de arte.

La familia Tenoh era sencilla pero la unidad era el principal valor que regia el hogar, compuesta por tres miembros. Siendo hija única Haruka fue sobreprotegida desde niña, pero al alcanzar la adolescencia exigió su independencia, así que se liberó de las ataduras de la rutina de las damas japonesas y así tomar su propia personalidad aunque aun estuviera bajo la tutela de sus padres. Ella decidió vestir mas cómoda y vivir de la manera que ella consideraba mas confortable, decidió convertir su esencia en la de un chico, un chico muy atractivo sin problemas y con una vida desahogada, pero siempre con un carácter explosivo y determinante, siempre pasional y fuerte sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, para resumir en una palabra: "Fría".

Por otro lado, la familia Kaioh que estaba compuesta por cuatro miembros, no era sencilla precisamente, era una de las familias mas importantes de la sociedad japonesa y sus miembros estaban bajo la constante vigilancia de lo medios de comunicación y la prensa, por fortuna nunca fueron victimas de ningún escándalo y por el contrario eran elogiados. El padre era un importante empresario multinacional, la madre socializaba con las esposas de importantes personalidades en banquetes, cenas y cócteles, el hijo mayor estudiaba en una universidad de estados unidos la carrera de actuación y por lo mismo casi no lo veían, sin embargo su talento ya le había permitido salir en algunas obras de Broadway, así que tenia un futuro asegurado y la hermana menor Michiru Kaioh violinista prodigio desde muy temprana edad y pintora extraordinaria tenia su futuro aun en juego ya que aun cursaba la preparatoria, pero viniendo de una familia adinerada, era seguro que su futuro seria igual de brillante que el de su madre o su hermano.

Un día mandaron llamar del colegio a los padres de Haruka, al llegar se encontraron con la desagradable noticia de que Haruka seria expulsada del colegio debido a una riña en la que la nariz de uno de sus compañeros había salido gravemente lesionada. Después de esto los padres de Haruka decidieron poner un limite a la rebeldía de su hija.

"Es todo Haruka, es la ultima vez que te corren de la escuela!!! Te vas a ir al colegio mas exclusivo de Japón ahí te sabrán educar, te van a quitar esa manera tan salvaje de ser y te van a convertir en una dama quieras o no!!!!" El padre de Haruka estaba furioso y no escucho mas

"No puedes hacerme eso!!! Yo soy independiente y no quiero ir a ese colegio!!!! No me puedes obligar!!!" Haruka quería ganar a toda costa la batalla contra sus padres, ella quería ser corredora de autos a como diera lugar, ese era su mayor anhelo.

"Haruka por favor!!! Debes cooperar tu padre hace esto por tu bien, esta será la ultima vez que te cambiamos de colegio, después de esto tu padre es capaz de correrte de la casa" La madre sonaba muy angustiada por la actitud de su hija.

"Madre, sabes muy bien que lo único que quiero es correr autos, estudiar es solo perdida de tiempo para mí. Lo que me hacen entender es que mi padre quiere que me vuelva empresaria o algo así y esta muy equivocado"

Así continuaron discutiendo por un largo tiempo. Mientras tanto Michiru despertaba en su nueva realidad.

"Señorita Michiru, despierte por favor, es hora de levantarse!!!" La sirvienta abrió las cortinas de las ventanas, después de hacer esto la puerta se volvió a abrir, era la madre de Michiru que iba entrando a la habitación de la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

"Vamos Michiru, las señoritas refinadas no son holgazanas, despierta de una buena vez o mandaré que te echen una balde de agua fría"

Michiru despertó confundida entre las sabanas de seda no sabia que era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Con extraño miró a la distinguida señora que tenia enfrente y de inmediato la reconoció.

"Mamá?? Que haces aquí?? En donde estoy??" Michiru se sentó en la cama poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

"Ayyyy Michiru por todos los cielos, no puedo creer que no reconozcas tu propia casa, ese no va a ser un pretexto para que faltes a clases, estoy aquí para ayudarte a llevar correctamente el uniforme"

"Pero……pero y mi misión?? Y la princesa??? Que hay de las Sailor Scouts??" Michiru empezaba a creer que todo lo que había vivido era solo producto de un sueño.

"Jajajaja Michiru, ya madura por favor, debes apurarte, después me contaras tus fantasías de acuerdo???" La madre era muy dulce y amable con su hija, aunque al mismo tiempo en cuestión de educación y etiqueta era demasiado exigente.

"Y papá en donde esta???" Preguntó Michiru.

"Michiru, acaso ya se te olvido que tu padre esta en un viaje de negocios??? De verdad Michiru, hoy amaneciste ausente de la realidad, por favor termina de despertar si??" La madre casi no tenia paciencia con su hija ese día, sobre todo por que estaban a contra reloj.

Michiru se vistió y en unos minutos y bajo junto con su madre al comedor. Ambas desayunaron acompañadas mutuamente, ya que los sirvientes solo se encontraban ahí para asegurarse de que no les faltara nada.

"Bien Michiru, es hora de ir al colegio, el chofer te llevará, recuerda que la cortesía y la elegancia son valores que nunca debes pasar por alto, espero que tengas un buen día mi vida" La madre le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y la despidió en la puerta.

"Gracias madre, adiós" Michiru aun seguía confundida, comenzaba a aceptar su extraña realidad, después de todo………no tenia otra opción.

Michiru subió al lujoso automóvil y el chofer condujo directamente hacia el colegio Mugen, el colegio de mas prestigio y mas exclusivo de toda la ciudad. Gracias a una de sus libretas supo cual era su salón y el grado que cursaba, apenas el primer grado de preparatoria. El rostro del amor de su vida y todas sus aventuras se iban borrando poco a poco, era tanta la información que tenia que renovar que su memoria iba borrándose poco a poco. Finalmente llegaron al colegio, de inmediato fue abordada por sus compañeras de clase y amigas. Sus antiguas compañeras Sailor Scouts. Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei.

"Michiru!!!!! Te estábamos esperado!!! Vamos, ya es tarde!!!" Dijo Lita.

"Hola chicas!!!" Dijo Michiru aparentando que nada estaba pasando por su mente.

"Sabes que escuche hoy??" Dijo Mina en un gesto de misterio.

"Que escuchaste Mina??" Pregunto Michiru, definitivamente quería estar enterada de todo, así no se sentiría tan vulnerable como hasta ahora.

"Dicen que un nuevo estudiante va a llegar el día de hoy a nuestro salón" Mina se sonrojó.

"Por favor Mina, ni lo pienses el chico ni te va a mirar teniendo a Michiru en nuestro salón" Dijo Serena a Mina

"Ya dejen de decir tonterías, tenemos que entrar al salón ya" Justo después de decir esto el timbre del colegio sonó dando inicio a las clases del día.

Todas las chicas corrieron despavoridas hacia el salón, pero por desgracia todas llegaron tarde.

"Llegan tarde, por favor salgan del salón" Las chicas salieron decepcionadas del salón, solamente esperaban a que la subdirectora Matsumura las recogiera para darles sus respectivos castigos.

Muy poco tiempo después de haber pasado por la vergüenza de haber sido corridas del salón por el profesor de ciencias, la señorita Etsuko Matsumura se hizo presente con su imponente personalidad y su mirada siempre fría y penetrante.

"Vaya!!! Por lo que veo los malos hábitos y las faltas al reglamento del colegio son contagiosos y me sorprende básicamente por dos de ustedes, señorita Kaioh??? Señorita Mizuno??? Me pueden decir por que llegaron tarde a clases???" La personalidad de esa mujer provocaba que todas se sintieran intimidadas, en una tabla de anotaciones no paraba de escribir, mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó.

"Y bien??? Estoy esperando la respuesta señoritas!!!" La voz de esa mujer era fuerte y autoritaria.

"Lo lamento señorita Matsumura, le prometo que no volverá a pasar" Dijo Amy disculpándose.

"Una disculpa hacia mi no tiene ningún valor, debe aprender a acatar las reglas del colegio así sea una alumna modelo, su castigo será organizar todos los libros de la biblioteca, si no acaba en esta hora, lamento decírselo pero tendrá que quedarse después de clases, ya que el castigo no será un pretexto para que falte a sus deberes"

"Tzukino, usted ira con Mizuno!!!" Apuntando con su delgado dedo hacia Amy quien iba caminando rumbo a la biblioteca.

"Ustedes tres irán al club de teatro!!!" Apuntando a Rei, Mina y Lita.

"Si señorita!!!" Dijeron en coro las tres.

"Y tu Kaioh, acompáñame por favor" La señorita Matsumura comenzó a caminar.

Michiru caminó atrás de la subdirectora hasta que finalmente llegaron a la dirección.

"Señorita, por favor no me mande con el director, mis padres nunca han tenido una queja mía, por favor, yo también puedo ir a la biblioteca o al club de teatro, pero por favor……" Michiru fue interrumpida.

"Shhh, quiere calmarse??? El director necesita una estudiante que le ayude, vamos, entre!!!" La subdirectora casi la empuja dentro de la dirección.

En cuanto entró quedó sorprendida por lo que vio, no sabia de que manera actuar y los nervios se le pusieron a flor de piel.


	2. EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE

_**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!**_

**_AQUI DE NUEVO TRAYENDOLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI MAS RECIENTE FIC, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS._**

**_ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASI QUE PROCURARÉ NO STRASARME EN ACTUALIZAR._**

**_SALUDOS A TODOS!!!_**

**_DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y DEJENME REVIEWS!!!_**

_**El nuevo estudiante**_

Contemplando al apuesto joven que tenia enfrente Michiru se quedó boquiabierta, ya que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

"Señorita Kaioh!!! Si me escuchó verdad???" El director del colegio, el señor Hayakawa dio un golpe con la mano en el escritorio.

"Ehmmm………lo siento señor, que decía??" Michiru se sonrojó, esto provocó que el chico que se encontraba sentado frente al director se carcajeara en silencio.

"Señorita Kaioh, tengo entendido que en su historial académico y disciplinario usted no tiene ninguna mancha, para evitar que su retraso del día de hoy manche ese impecable expediente, he decidido darle la oportunidad de compensarlo prestando sus servicios, necesito que usted le muestre a su nuevo compañero, las instalaciones del colegio, así como su salón de clases, señorita Michiru Kaioh, le presento al joven Haruka Tenoh" Haruka se puso de pie y se volteo a ver a la que seria su guía por la escuela, la actitud era de una total soberbia, sabia que su presencia había causado impacto a la joven de cabellos aguamarina y aprovechándose de eso hizo algo que hacia muy a menudo. Agachándose demostrando cortesía hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo la mano de Michiru y le planto un suave beso.

"Es un placer conocerte preciosa" Haruka le hizo un guiño y eso provocó que Michiru se sonrojara mas, el cuadro se congelo en los ojos de Michiru, como si cada segundo transcurriera muy lentamente, por alguna razón había algo en su nuevo compañero que le cautivaba, algo muy, pero muy familiar.

" Ehmmm……….ya esta bien de tanto galanteo, tienen que irse ya, la hora esta transcurriendo y la institución no es pequeña, anden ya váyanse, señorita Kaioh tiene solo la primera y segunda hora de clases para mostrarle al joven Tenoh las instalaciones, a la tercera hora iré a cerciorarme que ambos estén en clases, entendido???" La subdirectora hizo que aquel cuadro se quebrara como una burbuja de jabón.

"S…….si señorita, así será" Michiru hizo una reverencia despidiéndose del director.

"Y no quiero mas retrasos a clases señorita Kaioh, debe agradecer al joven Tenoh de que la señorita Matsumura le perdonó el castigo" Después de las palabras del director Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka, quien evidentemente se estaba burlando de su nueva compañera, ambos caminaron y fueron detenidos de nuevo por la voz del director.

"Por cierto joven, yo personalmente me encargare de solucionar ese problema, aun no entiendo como es que le cambiaron el genero, los papeles deben estar erróneos, a decir verdad esperábamos a una nueva alumna pero veré de que manera corregimos los documentos" El director se disculpo con Haruka ya que en la solicitud llenada por sus padres la señalaron como mujer y en el momento de llegar Haruka hizo todo lo posible por conservar su apariencia el mayor tiempo que pudiera aunque tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz.

"Gracias es usted muy amable" Haruka asintió mientras decía esto e hizo una reverencia despidiéndose.

Ambas se fueron caminando por el corredor sin cruzar una sola palabra, la memoria de Michiru trabajaba horas extras tratando de recordar en donde había visto con anterioridad a ese muchacho, por que había algo en el tan familiar, si se supone que era la primera vez que lo veía??? Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al patio del colegio. De inmediato el sol la hizo reaccionar y la voz de Haruka la sacó de su trance.

"Oye?? Estas bien??" Haruka la miró como si mirara una especie de fenómeno.

"Si, lo siento……ehmmm……verás, aquí es el patio central en nuestro horario de clases solo tenemos dos descansos uno largo y uno corto, en el horario que te entregaron verás a que hora nos toca cada uno de ellos, muchos aprovechan el descanso corto para hacer las tareas y asi tener la tarde libre, pero finalmente es tu decisión" Lo ultimo que dijo provocó que Haruka se carcajeara.

"Jajajajajaja se nota que aquí no saben divertirse, jajaja yo jamás desperdiciaría mi tiempo de esa manera, ya encontraré una mejor manera de aprovecharlo, estoy seguro que hay mucho mejores maneras de hacerlo verdad??" Haruka se le fue acercando a Michiru de una manera seductora y coqueta acorralándola en una pared puso ambos brazos de manera que no tuviera otra opción, más que mirarla a los ojos.

"E……estas en lo cierto, hay varios talleres de arte y deporte, puedes ocupar tu tiempo practicando algún instrumento, tal vez en al club de teatro o en el equipo de atletismo" Michiru tomo con su mano el brazo de Haruka y lo bajó de manera que pudiera salir de su seductora prisión.

"No puedo creerlo!!! Eres una santurrona como todas las de aquí, te ahorraré trabajo, solo dime en donde esta nuestro salón de clases y te dejaré todo el tiempo restante para que pienses en Dios y sus santos" Haruka soltó una carcajada después de decir esto.

"Quieres dejar de ser irónico?? Me molesta que las personas sean sarcásticas conmigo cuando apenas me conocen y no saben como soy" Michiru estaba molesta.

"Uyyy, disculpe usted!!!!" Haruka hizo una reverencia.

"Esta bien, vamos al salón eres una persona muy insufrible!!!" Michiru se adelantó caminando hacia el salón de clases.

"Espérame preciosa, recuerda que me vas guiando" Haruka iba riendo mientras caminaba tras Michiru.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo, ahí había un silencio impresionante, era la zona de artes y entraron al salón de música.

"Que hacemos aquí???". Pregunto Haruka después de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"Aun no podemos entrar a clases, la señorita Matsumura estará vigilando el salón, pronto pasara y le pediré que nos deje regresar a clases, por lo pronto relájate" Michiru camino hacia los instrumentos de cuerda y tomo un violín.

"Sabes tocar algún instrumento???" Preguntó Michiru.

"Parezco el tipo de persona que sabe tocar algún instrumento???" Haruka le regresó la pregunta.

"Pues……a decir verdad, no creo que sepas lo que es una nota musical y mucho menos como se representa en un instrumento" Michiru rió mientras colocaba el violín bajo su barbilla.

A Haruka le enfado la respuesta de Michiru y sobretodo que después de eso se haya burlado de ella. Enfadada y visiblemente molesta espero a ver que era lo que Michiru podía hacer con el violín se dirigió al piano de cola y se sentó mirándola. Sin quitarle la vista de encima Michiru comenzó a tocar el violín, un hermoso vals tocado de la manera en que ella solamente sabia hacerlo.

Haruka quedo impresionada la manera en que se movía con el violín en las manos y los gestos que hacia con cada nota, hacían de su ejecución la mas bella que pudo haber visto, ni siquiera un violinista de profesión hubiera logrado cautivar de esa manera los sentimientos de la rubia como lo hizo Michiru con su breve pero hermoso vals. Cuando tocó la ultima nota Haruka regreso de aquel suspenso que sentía y en seguida su mirada de soberbia se dirigió a la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

"Y debo suponer que eso es tocar el violín verdad??? Te apuesto a que no lo puedes hacer con acompañamiento" Haruka rió durante un breve momento y sintió en seguida la penetrante mirada de Michiru, realmente estaba molesta, por que Haruka cuestionó su talento.

"Puedo hacerlo incluso con orquesta, así como lo oyes!!!! No te burles de mi por que tu ni siquiera sabes tocar un instrumento" Michiru estaba realmente enfadada.

"Y quien te dijo que no se tocar un instrumento???" Pregunto Haruka acercándose retadoramente a Haruka.

"Sorpréndeme!!!!!!" Dijo Michiru sosteniéndole la mirada retadora.

"Jajajajaja quedarías muy impresionada, mejor vuelve a tocar el violín y entonces te diré si es que sabes hacerlo" Haruka se rió y se volvió a sentar.

"Pues no necesito tu aprobación" Dijo Michiru mientras se volvió a colocar el violín bajo la barbilla.

De nuevo comenzó a rozar con el arco las finas cuerdas del violín y así empezó una bella melodía clásica Haruka se sentía hipnotizada por las notas que lograba a la perfección, tanto que sentía como si estuviera dentro de un océano de éxtasis, a su mente venían las olas del mar y un bello paisaje marino, pero en seguida regresó a la realidad y viendo que Michiru permanecía con los ojos cerrados decidió sorprenderla tal y como se lo había pedido. Haruka se dio vuelta y levanto la tapa del piano muy suavemente de manera que no hiciera ningún ruido. Aun sintiendo ese éxtasis musical Haruka cerró los ojos y comenzó el acompañamiento, al escuchar la primera nota del piano Michiru abrió los ojos, sin dejar de tocar y notó que Haruka permanecía con los ojos cerrados tocando el piano. Así continuó por un tiempo la música hasta que finalmente ambas dieron la ultima y deliciosa nota.

"Debo confesar que me sorprendiste Tenoh" Decía Michiru acercándose a ella.

"Acaso pensabas que era un cabeza hueca como los demás?? Pues te equivocas!!!" Haruka cerro rápidamente el piano y salio de la sala de música, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Michiru.

"Espera Tenoh, no me refería a eso, no me mal interpretes!!!" Michiru corrió tras Haruka y finalmente la alcanzó.

"Que diablos quieres??? No voy a salir contigo, si es que quieres una cita, no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo, las santurronas me aburren" Haruka continuó caminando y Michiru la jaló del brazo.

"Estas diciendo que crees que quiero algo contigo??? Estas muy equivocado!!! Los patanes, engreídos y groseros como tu, no me interesan, lo unico que podrías inspirarme es ira, por esa actitud que tienes. Tu crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor y estas muy equivocado!!!!" Michiru se le quedo mirando a los ojos.

"Realmente te inspiro ira???" Haruka se acercó rápidamente a Michiru acorralándola de nuevo contra una pared

Michiru sintió que Haruka se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, incluso podía respirar su aliento, para ella eso era algo tan nuevo que incluso podía sentir al palpitar de su corazón realmente deseaba besar al apuesto joven que tenia frente a ella, pero la insultó!!! Que era lo que tenia que hacer??? Ceder a sus deseos y dejar que Haruka la besara o anteponer la razón y evadir la situación??? Era un momento muy confuso, sobre todo por que sus miradas se conectaron demasiado y Haruka se acercaba cada vez mas, pero justo antes de besarla fue interrumpida bruscamente………

Era la subdirectora que se acercó aplaudiendo……

"Bravo!!! Bravo!!! Pero que linda escena!!! Ahora que lugar de la escuela van a ir a visitar???" La subdirectora se cruzó de brazos y los miró fijamente.

"Señorita Matsumura!!! N….no es lo que parece!!! Por favor, no……no estábamos haciendo nada malo" Michiru se sonrojó muchísimo, deseaba con toda el alma que el tiempo se detuviera, deseaba que la subdirectora fuera mas accesible.

"Que es lo que debo pensar!!! Que Tenoh intentaba resucitarla??? Que tenia una basura en el ojo??? O la verdad, que usted iba a besarse con el???" Implacable la subdirectora, con su tono de voz tan fuerte y tan demandante que dejó a Michiru sin palabras.

"Ehmmm…….eehhh" Michiru estaba demasiado nerviosa.

"Fue culpa mía señorita Matsumura, es que no pude evitarlo, es tan bonita que no resistí la tentación de besarla, ella no quería, pero una persona como yo nunca pide un beso a una chica como ella" Haruka trató de sacar del apuro a Michiru.

"Ahh de manera que usted es un casanova!!! Muy bien, pues solo déjeme aclararle que ese tipo de muestras de afecto quedan estrictamente prohibidas en este colegio, pasaré su falta por alto solo por que es su primer día de clases, la próxima vez conocerá de lo que soy capaz, vamos, ya es hora de volver a clases" La subdirectora era un verdadero monstruo, capaz de aparecer en cualquier lado, vigilaba cada rincón del colegio durante todo el día.

"Lo lamento señorita, no volverá a suceder" Michiru miraba hacia el suelo.

"No se preocupe, estoy segura de eso, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder" La subdirectora iba caminando y mirando al frente mientras hablaba.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, las amigas de Michiru ya estaban ahí, al verlos entrar juntos las miradas fulminantes de ellas se clavaban en su ser, la incomodidad que sentía era muy difícil de disimular, sobre todo al ver que Haruka era un joven en extremo atractivo………o por lo menos eso aparentaba. A la salida de clases las chicas abordaron a Michiru, mientras una manada de niñas adolescentes querían invitarla a comer o tal vez establecer una cita con el atractivo chico del momento.

Minutos después de reclamos y preguntas incomodas Michiru se quedó sola, Tenoh había desaparecido de su vista desde hacia mucho tiempo. El chofer la alcanzó justo en la esquina del colegio y de ahí se despidió de sus amigas con la condición de darles mas detalles durante la llamada por teléfono, todas estaban interesadas, en especial……Mina.

Durante un tiempo mientras el chofer manejaba una motocicleta los iba siguiendo, el chofer lo ignoraba y Michiru también, enseguida la motocicleta aceleró y los rebasó por un momento el motociclista se detuvo frente a la mansión y después volvió a acelerar, frenando de nuevo en la esquina de la calle.

Cuando el auto se metió a la lujosa mansión el motociclista volvió a arrancar y se fue, esa tarde Michiru tenia que hacer la tarea en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

"Por favor madre, déjame ir sola, puedo ir caminando la biblioteca esta cerca de la casa" Michiru quería pasar un momento a solas.

"Pero Michiru, aun eres muy pequeña para andar sin protección, no sabes defenderte sola" La madre quería tanto a Michiru que sin darse cuenta la estaba sobreprotegiendo.

"Me molesta que me trates como una niña, ya crecí madre, necesito hacer las cosas por mi misma!!!"

"Me preocupa saber que estas sola en la calle, que tal si te ataca algún delincuente???"

"Por favor madre!!!! Son solo unas cuantas cuadras, déjame ir sola, por favor!!!"

"Esta bien, pero con una sola condición"

"De que se trata???"

"Te quiero en la casa antes de las 8 ni un minuto mas, por que mandare a todo el servicio a que te busquen en donde estés"

"Esta bien madre!!! Ahora debo irme si quiero terminar antes de la hora establecida" Michiru lograba ser sarcástica solo con su madre.

Salio de la casa con una pequeña mochila con una libreta y unos lapiceros, justo después de cerrar el zaguán se topó con una sorpresa que no supo si era agradable o desagradable.

"Hola preciosa!!!" Dijo Haruka quitándose el casco, se veía tan guapo parado junto a su motocicleta.

"Que………pero que haces aquí???" Michiru la miraba asombrada.

"Si mal no recuerdo………me debes una!!! Haruka le guiñó el ojo.

"Yo?? Jajajaja perdóname, pero yo no te pedí que me ayudarás a salir del problema, además lo que dijiste era cierto, tu intentaste besarme!!!" Michiru siguió caminando.

"Y yo no vi que en ningún momento te resistieras" Haruka comenzó a seguir a Michiru.

"La señorita Matsumura te salvó, por que estaba justo en el momento de darte una cachetada" Michiru se volteó evadiendo la mirada de Haruka.

"Jajajajajaja Nunca……escúchame bien, jamás le han pegado al Gran Haruka Tenoh" De nuevo le lanzó esa mirada llena de soberbia.

"Pues mejor para ti que siga asi, por que si me sigues molestando tu reputación se verá manchada por la primera mujer que te ponga la mano encima"

"Wow, debo tomarlo como una amenaza??" Haruka provocaba mucho a Michiru.

"Tómalo como quieras!!!" Michiru la ignoró y continuó caminando.

"Y que pasaría si hago esto???………" Haruka tomó del brazo a Michiru la volteo violentamente y le plantó un beso en los labios.


	3. UN DIA DIFICIL

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

**_Lamento Mucho haberme tardado en publicar, jajaja._**

**_Espero que disfruten este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios._**

**_Saludos a todos!!!!_**

_**Un dia difícil**_

Michiru sintió los calidos labios de Haruka sobre los suyos, fue un momento muy extraño, por un lado quería seguir y por el otros deseaba arrancarle la piel. No sabia si cortar con el momento o permitir que siguiera hasta el final………………no, debía cortarlo YA!!!

Michiru reaccionó y tomó de los hombros a Haruka para empujarla lejos de su rostro, de inmediato una ira se apodero de ella abalanzándose en su contra para golpear al joven que tenía frente a ella. Por supuesto Haruka fue mas rápida y esquivó de inmediato el golpe que le iba a propiciar Michiru. Sabiendo que era una chica con fuerza Haruka emprendió la huida, después de esquivar el golpe de Michiru corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su motocicleta, tomó el casco y se lo colocó de inmediato. Michiru aventó todas sus cosas y salio corriendo tras Haruka, quien ya estaba sobre su motocicleta.

"Jajajaja, debes ser mas rápida preciosa" Haruka arrancó su motocicleta y aceleró a toda velocidad, Michiru corrió gritándole.

"Me la vas a pagar Haruka Tenoh, te lo aseguro!!!!" Michiru corrió tras la motocicleta por unos segundos, viendo que era caso perdido intentar alcanzarla se regresó y tomó sus cosas para ir a la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba tramaba la manera perfecta de vengarse de Haruka, maquinaba una y mil maneras de vengarse, aunque si bien iba pensando para ella misma, el beso que le dio, no le fue del todo desagradable, por el contrario, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho, cosa que nunca le había sucedido. Pero el hecho de que eso pasara por su mente no se permitiría el lujo de aceptar que a poco tiempo de conocerlo le agradara o sintiera la misma atracción que ella sentía por el atractivo joven. Dando por hecho de que Haruka solo quería jugar con ella, decidió no seguir con eso y tramaría la manera perfecta de trazar una línea que pusiera limite al nuevo casanova del colegio.

Después de caminar por unos minutos llegó finalmente a la biblioteca, pero su estudio fue nulo, simplemente se limitó a sacar la información para su tarea, su mente no estaba ahí, si no con el nuevo compañero. Ella no sabía que Haruka guardaba un secreto tan importante que de sacarse a la luz su reputación, su fama de rompecorazones y todo por lo que era conocido se vendría abajo.

Al dia siguiente Michiru ya lo tenia todo planeado, llegó como de costumbre al colegio y caminó directamente al salón de clases. Ahí se encontró con sus amigas.

"Michiru!!! Por que no nos llamaste ayer, estuvimos esperando la llamada de conferencia para que nos contaras que fue lo que pasó con Tenoh!!" Preguntó Mina abalanzándose hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros.

"Lo lamento chicas, es que tenia otras cosas en la mente" Michiru apenas recordó la llamada, deseo poder haber hablado con sus amigas en lugar de haberse encontrado con Haruka y pasar por ese bochornoso momento.

"Esta bien quedas disculpada solo si nos cuentas que fue lo que pasó entre Tenoh y tu" Dijo Rei en un tono insistente.

"No sucedió nada entre el y yo!!!" Michiru sonaba molesta.

"No te enojes Michiru!!! Nosotras queremos saber si tenemos oportunidad con el. Es tan guapo!!!" Dijo Serena sonrojándose.

"Es un patán, altanero, grosero, que cree que el mundo gira a si alrededor y………y no lo tolero" Michiru se fue a su sitio y se sentó.

De pronto sintio la presencia de alguien que estaba tras ella.

"Vaya!!! No sabia que tu pensaras todo eso de mi, es una pena que una belleza como tu sea tan amargada, si sigues asi terminaras como la señorita Matsumura. Jajajajaja" La voz de Haruka hizo que se le helara la sangre a Michiru, de inmediato volteó y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

"Crees que eres gracioso?? Estas muy equivocado!!! Y para demostrarte que no soy amargada que te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería durante el descanso largo?? Ahí te demostraré mi manera de divertirme" Michiru le guiño un ojo en señal de coquetería.

"Me parece muy bien, haber si esta vez puedes ser un poco mas amable" Haruka se retiró a su sitio carcajeándose.

Las clases comenzaron y siguió una tras otra, las horas pasaban lentamente para Michiru, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el descanso diera inicio. Finalmente el tiempo dejó de jugar con la paciencia de la bella chica de cabellos aguamarina y la campana que daría inicio al primer descanso sonó. Haruka fue la primera en salir a esperar a su bella compañera a la cafetería justo como lo habían acordado. Michiru por el contrario conservaba su particular paciencia y esperó a que todos salieran del salón de clases para ir a la cafetería. Caminaba lentamente asegurándose que todos estuvieran en la cafetería, cuando por fin llegó Haruka la estaba esperando, siempre con la mirada soberbia.

"Llegas tarde preciosa!!! Ahora muéstrame de que manera te diviertes" Haruka se fue acercando cada vez mas a Michiru y eso provocó que la atención de todos se centrara en ese encuentro que cada vez era mas cercano.

"Mmmm……esta bien, te mostrare de que manera me divierto" Michiru se rió y se cercioró de que la atención de todos estuviera puesta en el.

Poco a poco también se acercó a Haruka, los murmullos aseguraban que se iban a besar frente a todos, pero una sorpresa desagradable los esperaba. De pronto Michiru se armó de valor y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Haruka volteándole el rostro. Toda la comunidad estudiantil estaba boquiabierta no sabían si reír o pretender que no pasó nada, muchos caminaron de largo al ver esta bochornosa escena.

Por su parte Haruka miraba fijamente a Michiru, su rostro demostraba tranquilidad y hasta una mueca de satisfacción por lo que hizo. Tras un par de segundos Michiru soltó una suave carcajada y así se retiró y nadie la volvió a ver hasta la hora de regresar a clases. Las chicas le preguntaban el porque de aquella penosa reacción.

"Michiru!!! Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa???" Decía Mina mientras se acercaba con furia a la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

"Si Michiru, nos dejaste sorprendidas. Que fue lo que Haruka te hizo???" Michiru permanecía callada y con los ojos cerrados, de alguna manera aun disfrutaba la humillación publica que le hizo al nuevo estudiante.

"Anda Michiru!!! Tienes toda la confianza, somos tus amigas o no???" Serena se acercó a Michiru y le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"No hay nada que decir chicas, simplemente me divertí tal y como Tenoh me pidió que le mostrara" Michiru soltó una leve carcajada.

Haruka entró al salón de clases y le dirigió una mirada fría, con odio. Michiru simplemente lo miró con soberbia, las misma mirada que Haruka le había lanzado hacia unos minutos. En definitiva la humillación publica era demasiado para la reputación de Haruka Tenoh y que una chica a la que apenas conocía la hubiera humillado de esa manera. Haruka se paró frente a Michiru y dijo algo que solo las dos pudieron escuchar.

"Te odio Michiru Kaioh" Después de decir esto Haruka caminó hacia su sitio y se sentó.

Michiru se quedó helada con aquella mirada fría y llena de amargura. Su mirada se congeló, jamás pensó que Haruka algún dia le iba a decir algo semejante, no sabia que sentir……indiferencia???...No……Alivio???......No……coraje???......No……que era lo que habia sentido cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de Haruka??? Que eran esas mariposas en el estomago???.............Tal vez podría ser………. Amor???

Pensando en eso Michiru se quedó inquieta, si se tratara de amor, será que cometió un grave error al hacer lo que hizo??? Será que Haruka realmente sintió ese deseo de besarla??? Y que habrá sentido cuando lo hizo???

"Es solo un casanova, solo estaba jugando conmigo" Murmuró Michiru en un afán por olvidarse del mar de pensamientos que era su mente en ese momento.

Un par de horas después comenzó el descanso corto, los jóvenes salían al patio a tomar un poco de sol, a estirar las piernas o simplemente a charlar en la cafetería. Michiru permaneció en el salon esperaba que ese largo dia terminara cuanto antes, sabia que habia cometido un error y no hallaba una manera de remediarlo. Había humillado terriblemente a Haruka, sobre todo después de escuchar las risas de algunos de sus compañeros y el como las chicas se le acercaban con su mirada de lastima y compasión. Deseaba que las horas posteriores se fueran como si fueran segundos, esperando a que el tiempo hiciera su labor alguien entró al salón en donde se encontraba Michiru sola………era Haruka.

"Parece que encontraste la manera perfecta de vengarte, no sabes como me alegra haber conocido a la verdadera Michiru, se que tengo que tener cuidado contigo y esta es la ultima vez que hablo contigo me escuchas?? Yo también soy de cuidado, así que no te metas comigo" Haruka se fue a su sitio y volvio a tomar asiento.

"No pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto lo que hice, me enorgullece decir que soy la primera persona que ha manchado tu reputación, felicidades Tenoh por fin conociste a la chica que te ponga en tu lugar" Michiru se puso de pie y al ver que Haruka ignoraba todo lo que le decia reunió todo el valor para acercarse y fue caminando hacia el sitio de Haruka.

Asi siguió caminando paso a paso Haruka sacó una libreta y comenzó a escribir. Michiru seguía caminando, a cada paso el valor se iba apoderando de ella. En el momento que Michiru estaba llegando a ella, el timbre sonó. Las clases se reanudaron y Michiru volvió a su lugar. Asi terminó el dia, Michiru ya no volvio a sentir la mirada de Haruka, ni tampoco a escuchar su voz, algo habia en eso que la inquietaba, pero tenia que ser firme en su decisión, si flaqueaba su orgullo sería pisoteado y su respetabilidad se perdería en el colegio.

Las clases se terminaron como siempre el chofer la fue a recoger y la llevó de regreso a casa. Habia algo en Michiru esa tarde, algo inexplicable, algo……….que la hacia sentirse confundida, pero que será??? No podia concentrarse en su tarea, ni en nada mas y por increíble que parezca por su mente solo cruzaba una persona………Haruka Tenoh. El terrible dia termino y Michiru se metió en su cama a dormir, por primera vez tardo mucho tiempo en lograrlo.

Al dia siguiente, Michiru llegó temprano al colegio y al bajar del lujoso automóvil vio la imagen de la persona que le provocaba diferentes estados emocionales……Haruka. De inmediato sintio como la sangre le subia al rostro, pero al notar que Haruka le volteo la mirada y siguió de largo sintió ira y se fue directamente con sus amigas. Sin pensarlo Haruka se acercó al grupo de chicas que estaban en el salon de clases.

"Hola preciosa!!! Necesito que me ayudes" Al escuchar la voz de Haruka sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima y sin voltear habló.

"Pensé que ya habíamos hablado por ultima vez, en que quieres que te ayude" Michiru volteo y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que no le estaba hablando a ella.

"Tu debes ser Mina verdad??? Según tengo entendido, tu perteneces al club deportivo del colegio verdad???" Haruka se le acercó de una manera insinuante a Mina, provocando que se sonrojara.

"Y…yo??......eh……ehmmm……si, yo soy la capitana del equipo femenil de voleibol" Mina se puso de pie y quedo frente a frente con Haruka.

"Vaya!!! Encantado de conocer a una belleza como tu, me presento oficialmente…jajaja……yo soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto!!!" Haruka se inclino e hizo una reverencia besándole la mano a Mina.

"Y dime……en que te puedo ayudar???" Los ojos de Mina brillaban como dos enormes y azules diamantes.

"Me gustaría que me mostraras los clubes deportivos, me interesaría ingresar al club de atletismo" Haruka le guiñó el ojo a Mina y ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

"Pero claro!!! Yo conozco al capitán, creo que estará encantado de tenerte en su equipo" Mina se abalanzó hacia Haruka tomándola de su brazo.

"Me parece bien, pero creo que será mejor ir durante el descanso largo" Haruka estaba encantada con la cara que tenia Michiru, que aunque se prometió odiarla había algo en ella que no podía ignorar, pero aun no sabia de que se trataba.

El timbre sonó y las clases comenzaron, Michiru estaba muy intranquila, no sabia que hacer para impedir que Mina se quedara a solas con Haruka. La concentración era parte del pasado, por que aunque permanecía dentro del salón de clases y aparentemente prestando atención, en realidad sus pensamientos la mantenían ausente. Pero, si ya estaba intentando ignorar a Haruka, por que se resistía a aceptar el hecho de verlo junto a Mina??? Sacudiendo su cabeza pidió permiso para salir y se fue hacia la dirección a pedir un permiso especial.

"Permiso para entrenar ahorita???" Preguntó la señorita Matsumura.

"Se que es muy extraño lo que le esto pidiendo, pero en este momento no me siento bien señorita, mi mente no me permite concentrarme en mis estudios y no quiero alterar mis calificaciones" Michiru sonaba muy convincente.

"El que usted esté distraída no es motivo para permitirle que falte a clases asi como asi, esta conciente de que tendrá atrasos debido a sus faltas???" La señorita Matsumura era muy rígida en cuanto al reglamento.

"Por favor señorita Matsumura, déjeme entrenar solo hasta el descanso largo, le prometo ayudarle en lo que sea, por favor permítame despejarme" Michiru era una de las alumnas de excelencia, además era capitana del club de natación del colegio, ya había representado el colegio en otras ocasiones y había incluso ganado premios en competencias.

"Esta bien señorita, pero con una sola condición, tiene que ponerse al corriente en todas las materias en que se va a atrasar, no quiero enterarme de que le faltó alguna tarea, por que los permisos para usted se acabaron, entendido!!!!" La señorita era tan autoritaria que provocaba que los demas le tuvieran miedo.

"Si señorita, gracias, con su permiso" Michiru hizo una reverencia y justo antes de retirarse la señorita Matsumura la detuvo.

"Espere Kaioh, quiero saber como le fue con Tenoh, el nuevo alumno" La subdirectora era muy calculadora, quería sacarle cualquier información a Michiru.


	4. COMO UNA SIRENA

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!**_

_**ESTA VEZ ESPERO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR MENOS.**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y EL TIEMPO QUE INVIERTEN EN LEER MIS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**ACEPTO FLORES Y JITOMATES. JAJAJA**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y HASTA PRONTO!!!**_

_**P.D. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EH???**_

_**Como una sirena**_

"No hay nada que decir señorita, todo salio a la normalidad, me puedo retirar??" Michiru volvió a hacer una reverencia.

"Esta bien Kaioh, retírese pero le advierto que pasaré por la alberca para verificar que verdaderamente esté practicando como dice" La señorita Matsumura le apuntó con el dedo la salida.

A decir verdad Michiru odiaba muchas de las actitudes de la señorita Matsumura, no soportaba el hecho de que fuera tan soberbia, pero no sabia si soportar a la señorita era mejor que tener que soportar la presencia de Haruka en el salón de clases, por que la distracción que le provocaba era insoportable, aunque no le dirigiera ni la mirada, había algo en aquel joven que le provocaba una distracción terrible e incomprensible.

Michiru camino hacia su casillero, ahí tomo un par de cosas y se fue directo a los vestidores del colegio, ahí se cambió y en poco tiempo estaba frente a la enorme alberca de competencias del colegio Mugen. Al ver al agua, Michiru se tranquilizó, de inmediato quería tener contacto con ella, así que acomodó sus cosas en una mesita y se fue directa hacia el palco de competencias, dio un clavado perfecto y comenzó a nadar, bajo el agua Michiru se sentía tranquila y en paz, de alguna manera su mundo cambiaba de manera drástica. Mientras nadaba tuvo una especie de visión, ella veía el rostro de Haruka triste y lleno de lagrimas, de inmediato salio del agua muy confundida, que era eso que vio??? Intentando ignorar lo que pasó por su mente continuo nadando daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar por la alberca, se sentía en armonía con el agua, tal y como si fuera una sirena.

Un par de horas después, Michiru salio del agua, era el momento del descanso largo, asi que salio de la alberca, tomó sus cosas para irse a las regaderas y justo antes de salir de aquel lugar escuchó unas voces muy familiares…….eran las voces de Mina y Haruka.

"De manera que esta es la zona deportiva del colegio!!! No imagine que fuera tan grande" Haruka y Mina iban platicando mientras caminaban.

"Así es Haruka, esta es la alberca de competencias del colegio, tenemos un club de natación muy bueno, han ganado muchos premios, este club se divide en dos, por supuesto que si te interesa, no entrarías al de natación, si no al club de waterpolo, ya que el de natación es exclusivo para mujeres y la capitana del club es Michiru"

"Así es……yo soy la capitana del club de natación, si te interesa entrar debes saber que solo se aceptan mujeres en el, pero por ser para ti haré una excepción, aunque debes saber que soy una capitana muy exigente y estricta" Michiru se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Gracias pero no me interesa, con tu permiso…………nos vamos Mina??" Haruka caminó a un lado de Michiru, y le guiñó el ojo a Mina provocando que se sonrojara.

"S…si Haruka bueno amiga, nos vemos en un rato" Mina corrió prácticamente hacia Haruka.

Michiru se quedó helada con la actitud de Haruka, no sabia que era lo que realmente pasaba por su mente. Volvió a ignorarlo y se lanzó de nuevo a la alberca, trataba de ahogar sus verdaderos sentimientos y seguirse engañando acerca de lo que sentía, sus sentimientos despertaban en ella ira, no sabia como reprimirlos, que era lo que Haruka tenia que lo hacia tan especial para ella a pesar de tener un par de días de conocerlo??

Así continuó, de pronto mientras permanecía surcando el fondo de la alberca, volvió a ella la visión, pero ahora estaba acompañada de un breve y casi inaudible sonido.

"Michiru……no me dejes……………." De nuevo el silencio se apodero y volvió a presentársele la imagen de Haruka, era una imagen de una persona muy borrosa, pero pudo reconocer que era Haruka por la voz, logro detectar el breve brillo de lo que imaginó que eran lagrimas.

De nuevo salio a flote, confundida nadó hacia la orilla y comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"Por que pensaré estas tonterías??? Ni siquiera le intereso y mucho después de lo que le hice. No es posible que quiera que este a su lado y mucho menos me lo imagino llorando por mi" Michiru río para si misma, pensaba que era una tonta por estar pensando en esas cosas.

De nuevo se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo quería olvidar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado Haruka se las ingenió para que Mina le perdiera de vista, y logro escabullirse hacia le plataforma de trampolines, subió por unas escaleras y entro a una especie de vestidores y regaderas. Por una pequeña portezuela Haruka salio y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un trampolín, salió y se asomó. Desde ahí tenia el panorama perfecto para poder ver a Michiru, definitivamente se desenvolvía bien en el agua, parecía una verdadera sirena, Haruka no podía quitar su mirada de la bella chica que estaba en el fondo de la alberca, deseaba con toda su alma poderle decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero el orgullo a veces nos juega mal y nos traiciona, así que decidió callar y limitarse a ver mientras Michiru no se diera cuenta o Mina la encontrara. Así permaneció contemplando a Michiru durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente vio que Michiru salio de la alberca y caminaba hacia un lugar que para Haruka aun era desconocido y decidió seguirla, pero claro, sin que se diera cuenta. Caminó durante un tiempo y finalmente llegó hasta las regaderas y vestidores de las chicas, ignorando en que lugar se encontraba caminó hacia donde se dirigía Michiru. Hasta que por fin escuchó el ruido del agua era demasiado tarde.

"Me puede decir que es lo que hace usted aquí Tenoh??" Era la señorita Matsumura con los brazos cruzados.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se apuró a terminar de bañarse y vestirse.

"Yo……ehmmm……este……yo" Haruka se sentía descubierta, tal vez era el momento de revelar su secreto pero no podría permitir que la obligaran a usar la falda y el uniforme femenino del colegio, además del desprecio de sus compañeras y aun peor el desprecio de Michiru.

"Tenoh se perdió, jajaja seguro estaba buscando los vestidores de los chicos verdad Haruka???" Tenia que reconocerlo, Michiru se sacó el pretexto de la manga y solo para salvarla.

"Ehmm……si……así es" Haruka se sonrojó.

"Kaioh, ya es momento de que regresen a sus clases, por favor, muéstrele a Tenoh en donde se encuentran ubicados los vestidores y los quiero ver en su aula en cinco minutos esta claro???" La señorita Matsumura se cruzó de brazos y se fue caminando.

Haruka suspiró, no sabia por que, pero sintió la necesidad de hablarle a Michiru, aunque sabia muy bien que se había prometido no volver a hablarle.

"Gracias……no era necesario que te molestaras haciendo eso yo no te lo pedi" Haruka se portaba fría aunque por dentro agradeció que Michiru interviniera por ella.

"Eres un tonto, degenerado y aparte de todo no te sabes defender, la verdad es que ya no se ni que pensar, jajajaja ayy Tenoh, debes estar conciente de que no siempre voy a estar para defenderte, no es propio de una dama decir mentiras" Michiru pasaba por su cabello el cepillo.

"Ni tampoco creo que sea propio de una dama golpear a una persona frente a toda la escuela, tienes suerte de que no haya estado la señorita Matsumura y de que no quise decir nada, por que si no hubieras estado en serios problemas y tu impecable historial se hubiera manchado con una palabra que yo hubiera dicho" Haruka comenzó a caminar.

"Se puede saber a donde vas???" Michiru la miró con curiosidad.

"Pues al salón o acaso ya se te olvido lo que nos dijo la señorita Matsumura??" Haruka la miró con soberbia.

"Pero para allá no está el salón bobo si sigues caminando hacia allá llegaras a la cancha de soccer y a la pista de atletismo, eres un tonto, si quieres llegar al salón deberás pedir ayuda, no soy tu mami para solucionarte todos tus problemas" Michiru tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección contraria de donde iba Haruka.

Michiru se fue riendo, eso le encendió la sangre a Haruka, de nuevo se estaba burlando de ella, no sabia si ignorarla o esta vez en verdad tomar venganza……definitivamente…….venganza.

"Esta vez no te la perdono Michiru Kaioh!!!!" Haruka corrió tras ella y Michiru huía por extraño que pareciera Michiru corría tan rápido como Haruka y eso la impresiono bastante.

"No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir!!!....." Michiru reía mientras corría.

Así Haruka iba cumpliendo con su objetivo……llegar al salón de clases sin tener que pedirle el favor a Michiru. De pronto pasó lo inesperado Michiru se resbalo con un poco de agua que estaba tirada en el suelo cayendo y resbalando estrepitosamente y ya que Haruka no pudo frenar corrió con la misma suerte. De manera que las cosas de Michiru salieron volando cayendo por el corredor Michiru cayó y Haruka encima de ella dejándolas en una posición bastante comprometedora, sus rostros se veían tan cercanos como la vez que Haruka le robó el beso a Michiru.

"Que esta pasando aquí!!!!" Se oyó una voz bastante familiar, era la señorita Matsumura.

De inmediato ambas voltearon dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la que seria su futuro verdugo Haruka deseó jamás haber cometido el error de caer encima de Michiru y Michiru deseó no haber salvado a Haruka, ya que el castigo que seguramente se les vendría solo hubiera sido para Haruka quien a pesar de ver los problemas en los que estaban metidos no se movió ni un centímetro, tal parecía que el impacto de haber sido descubierta por la señorita Matsumura le había provocado una especie de shock.

- "Ustedes dos!!! A mi oficina……pero ya!!!" La señorita Matsumura se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando visiblemente furiosa hacia su oficina.


	5. CASTIGO!

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza de publicación, en recompensa les doy una capitulo mas extenso, debo decirles que estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia y de la misma manera espero que ustedes también la estén disfrutando tanto como yo.**_

_**Les mando un saludo y un beso!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!!!!**_

_**Castigo!!!**_

Michiru al ver que Haruka aun permanecia petrificada decidió hacerla reaccionar.

"Quítate Tenoh, toda la escuela nos está viendo" Michiru la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"Oye, no tienes por que ser tan agresiva" Haruka se sobaba el trasero.

"Mejor cállate, debemos ir a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura, levantate ya!!!" Michiru le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Haruka se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo a tras de Michiru, no quería mas problemas, asi que lo mejor era ya no volver a provocar a Michiru. Lo que ni siquiera se imaginaban eran los problemas que se les iban a venir encima, no solo con la señorita Matsumura. Llegaron rápidamente y sin cruzar palabra entre ellos a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura.

"(suspiró) El motivo por el que ustedes están aquí, no es solo por lo que sucedió en el corredor. He recibido informes de que el dia de ayer hubo un altercado entre ustedes en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo grande y no solo eso, si no que también he recibido informes de sus profesores acerca de su comportamiento como compañeros de clase, que textualmente como lo dijeron ellos deja mucho que desear, no me explico como es que usted señorita Kaioh que nunca ha traido mas que satisfacciones al colegio ahora sea acreedora de lo que viene a continuación……"

"Pero señorita yo……"Michiru estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando.

"SILENCIO!!!" La señorita Matsumura estaba demasiado molesta y dio un golpe en su escritorio.

"Por otro lado, usted joven Tenoh, ah venido al colegio transferido por causas de conducta y falta de disciplina, sin mencionar su acto bandalico de golpear a un par de chicos de su anterior colegio, creo que no es necesario recalcarle que usted esta aquí bajo estrictas condiciones, las cuales de no ser cumplidas podría ser acreedor a la expulsión definitiva. Entiende su posición??? Entiende que si yo reporto lo que he visto en el corredor usted estaría fuera del colegio definitivamente???" La señorita Matsumura dio otro manotazo al escritorio y se puso de pie.

"Es obvio que después de lo que me reportaron de la cafetería y después de lo que presencie en el corredor sean acreedores a un severo castigo que por supuesto será después de clases durante el próximo mes. Quiero que estén conscientes de lo que van a tener que hacer y quiero que avisen a sus casas que van a regresar dos horas tarde después de clase como castigo por su falta de conducta y sentido común" La señorita les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la ventana cruzándose de brazos.

"Entendido" Dijo Michiru en un tono casi inaudible.

"Y en que consiste el castigo???" Pregunto Haruka

"Es bueno que lo pregunte joven Tenoh, hablaré con sus maestros y ya que nuestro colegio se caracteriza por la armonía que existe entre nuestros estudiantes, el primer correctivo será que tendrán que trabajar juntos en todos los proyectos por equipo, parejas, etc, de esa manera su relación como compañeros de clase mejorará" La señorita Matsumura sonreía mientras hablaba suponiendo las caras que estaban poniendo mientras dictaba su sentencia.

Haruka y Michiru se miraban con desprecio. Michiru se tapó la cara con su mano derecha mientras la otra la empuñaba con coraje. Haruka simplemente cerró los ojos como si hubiera escuchado un impacto muy fuerte.

" Ademas…… después de clases vendrán a mi oficina a reportarse para que les de sus labores que por supuesto las harán juntos, sin mencionar que tendrán que terminar sus deberes de las materias, tareas, proyectos, etc, que les hayan designado durante el dia y me las mostraran ya terminadas. Su castigo comenzará a partir del dia de mañana. Ahora retírense!!!" La señorita Matsumura se dio la vuelta y las miró con frialdad.

"Pero……eso no es justo!!!" Dijo Haruka.

"No me provoque Haruka por que van a salir perjudicados los dos. RETIRENSE YA!!!!" La señorita Matsumura salió de detrás de su escritorio y encaró a Haruka.

"E……esta bien" Haruka le sostuvo la mirada a la señorita y se dio la media vuelta saliendo de su oficina junto con Michiru.

Michiru estaba furiosa contra Haruka, ella al igual que Haruka pensaba que el correctivo era injusto, simplemente no podría resistir pasar tanto tiempo con Haruka, que era la persona que mas le desagradaba de todo el colegio. Le volteo la cara un par de veces y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Haruka.

"Me puedes decir de que demonios te ries???" Michiru se detuvo a medio corredor.

"Jajajajaja, creo que ya estamos a mano niñita, jajajaja" Haruka se detuvo un par de pasos delante de Michiru.

"A que te refieres???" Michiru se adelantó para estar frente a frente con Haruka.

"Jajajaja Me refiero a que yo también manche tu reputación al igual que tu lo hiciste con la mia, jajajaja después de todo tu expediente ya no es tan blanco como la nieve jajajaja" Haruka siguió caminando.

"Eres un idiota, lo sabias??? Esto no se va a quedar asi, mi expediente es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, no puedo creer que una persona como tu me haya afectado de esa manera, te odio Haruka Tenoh y de verdad no sabes como lamento tanto tener que estar castigada de esa manera contigo" Michiru caminó mas rápido y Haruka notó que una lagrima se desprendía de sus bellos ojos azules.

Haruka sintió una especie de carga hacia Michiru, volteo su rostro intentando ignorar ese extraño sentimiento y ya sin volver a reir o a decir una sola palabra camino hasta que finalmente ambas llegaron al salón de clases, ahí los esperaba un nuevo problema. El profesor de la hora en turno había faltado debido a un problema medico y todos estaban comentando lo ocurrido en el corredor.

"Haruka!!!" Mina gritó y todo el salón volteo a verlos y las murmuraciones se hicieron presentes, esas pequeñas voces eran como pequeños cuchillos que se clavaban a la piel de Michiru.

"Que pasó preciosa?? Me perdi en el colegio y ya no volvi a saber nada de ti" Haruka le guiño el ojo a Mina.

"No me preocupo, por lo que sé, estuviste muy bien acompañado" Mina volteo a ver a Michiru con una mirada de desprecio.

"No creas todo lo que dicen linda!!! No podría estar mejor acompañado que contigo" Haruka tomo a Mina del rostro y observo sus lindos ojos azules.

Michiru estaba pasándola muy mal, simplemente tomó asiento en su lugar y recostó su rostro tapándolo con sus brazos.

"Michiru, estamos enteradas de lo que pasó, estas bien???" Preguntó Amy poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

De inmediato Michiru soltó el llanto, que era ahogado por sus brazos.

"Vamos amiga, no estas sola!!! Tranquilízate nosotras estamos contigo, veras que Mina regresará en cuanto se de cuenta de que clase de chico es Haruka" Rei acarició el cabello de Michiru mientras le daba palabras de aliento.

"Si Michiru, animo!!! Mira, Lita trajo galletas y pastelillos que horneó ayer, vamos, podemos ir a comerlos bajo la sombra del árbol del patio, que te parece??" Serena también trataba de alentar a Michiru, aunque su verdadera intención era comer los postres de Lita.

"Serena tiene razón, vamos Michiru, tomaremos un poco de aire, el té y los postres te animarán" Lita hablaba mientras sostenía una canasta con los postres.

"No hay razón para estar tristes, recuerda que todo tiene remedio" Michiru levanto el rostro y se encontró con un pañuelo en las manos de Amy.

Michiru asintió suspirando como un niño cuando acaba de llorar, tomo el pañuelo y secó sus lagrimas.

"Michiru, ya arruinaste tu maquillaje, chicas adelántense Michiru y yo las alcanzaremos no puedo permitir que Michiru salga asi al patio" Rei fue a su lugar y saco una pequeña bolsa de piel de su mochila y corrió hacia Michiru.

"Vamonos, porque si no Serena nos dejara sin pastelillos" Rei rió y ayudo a Michiru a levantarse ambas caminaron hacia los baños del corredor.

Rei ayudó a Michiru a quitarse las lagrimas, le retocó el delineador y el maquillaje que estaba corrido por las lagrimas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que estuviera lista. Ambas caminaban por el corredor y se encontraron de nuevo con la señorita Matusumura.

"Hacia donde van jovencitas???" La señorita Matsumura estaba como si nada hubiera pasado después de lo que había pasado justo hacia un par de minutos.

"Vamos al patio señorita, el profesor Miwa no asistió a clases debido a……" Rei fue interrumpida por la señorita Matsumura.

"Ya se por que faltó el profesor, no me tiene por que volver a dar la información señorita, esta bien vayan" La señorita Matsumura caminó un par de pasos y se dio la vuelta, se percató que Michiru y Rei ya llevaban un tramo recorrido.

"Señorita Kaioh!!! Venga por favor, necesito platicar con usted, en un momento la alcanzara señorita Kino" Rei no sabia si acatar la orden pero no le quedó otra opción.

"(murmurando) Vigilaré tus pastelillos Michiru, no dejes que te intimide, no es mas importante que el director, eso recuérdalo" Rei le hizo un guiño amistoso a Michiru, quien asintió y le regresó el guiño.

"No te preocupes Rei, cuida mis pastelillos, Serena es muy rápida para comer eh??" Michiru rió suavemente.

En seguida se dio la media vuelta y su gesto cambio a ser muy seria y con determinación y valor caminó hacia la señorita Matsumura. Hasta que estuvo con ella frente a frente.

"Venga conmigo, la acompañare al patio, pero mientras quiero comentar unas cosas con usted" La señorita Matsumura sonaba amigable.

"Esta bien, como diga" Michiru caminó lentamente junto a la señorita Matsumura.

"No crea usted que yo tengo algo en su contra, quiero que sepa que usted me cae bien y no estoy acostumbrada a decir esta clase de cosas pero usted me agrada y no quiero que su historial académico cambie por culpa de un chico como Tenoh, quiero decirle que su expediente no será manchado por el castigo, pero si tendrá que cumplirlo"

"Señorita, se que le dije que las cosas con Tenoh habían salido a la normalidad pero…"

"Lo sé, estaba mintiendo, comprendo a la perfeccion su situación, se que para usted no será sencillo tener que convivir con alguien como Tenoh, mi objetivo no es afectarla a usted, pienso que personas como Tenoh, que siempre lo han tenido todo de manera sencilla, no tienen carácter propio y solo quieren ser lo que los demás piensan, creo que Tenoh oculta algo y su tarea será averiguar que es" Michiru se detuvo y la señorita Matsumura también un par de asos delante de ella y sin mirarla le dijo.

"Es la única condición para que su expediente no quede manchado, confío que usted sabrá que es lo que tiene que hacer, entendido???......y por cierto, ni una palabra de esto a nadie" El tono de la señorita Matsumura era suave pero aterrador, para Michiru, era como estar haciendo un pacto con el diablo.

Michiru se quedó inmóvil viendo como desaparecia gradualmente de su vista conforme avanzaba la señorita Matsmura, no sabia que era lo que estaba pensando, pensamientos confusos de convencimiento y negación pasaban por su mente.

" Creo que debo hacerlo, después de todo se lo merece" La mirada de Michiru cambiaba, pero otro la atormentaba y la hacia cambiar de parecer.

"No……no puedo caer en algo tan bajo como eso, simplemente no puedo nadie se merece ser traicionado de esa manera" Michiru continuó caminando mientras pensaba.

Finalmente llegó al árbol en donde sus amigas la estaban esperando, ahora no solo estaba triste por lo que había pasado, la humillación de haber sido vista por todo el colegio, sin mencionar por el castigo tan injusto y la actitud de Haruka después de ello.

"Michiru!!! Que bueno que viniste, comenzaba a creer que Etsuko te había vuelto a castigar, pero por fortuna ya estas aquí, ven Lita te guardó tus pastelillos, están deliciosos, ahora que si no quieres, pues no hay ningún problema, yo me los comeré por ti" Serena se portaba aduladora con Michiru, quería que le diera sus pastelillos, pero la voz de su amiga la hizo reaccionar, tenoa que aparentar que no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal.

""Ni lo pienses Serena!!! Estos pastelillos son solo mios" Michiru tomó un pastelillo y le dio una mordida, el sabor aunque era espectacular, Michiru sentía como si estuviera en otro planeta, pensaba sin parar en el trato con la señorita Matsumura.

Que podría hacer?? Aceptar?? Rechazar?? Seria capaz de traicionar a Haruka por mantener su historial académico intacto??? Que es lo que ganaría si se negara aparte del regaño por parte de sus padres y la mancha en su expediente?? Haruka seria agradecido si lo hiciera??? O se portaría de la misma manera que siempre??? Realmente Haruka ocultaba algo??

Tras un par de pastelillos mas y una taza de té las chicas platicaban de cosas frívolas, Michiru solo se limitaba a escuchar y a reir cuando Rei le daba coscorrones a Serena. La hora terminó y todas ya se encontraban dentro de su aula, en espera de la siguiente clase. Michiru sentía que la mirada de Haruka penetraba en lo mas profundo de su ser y aunque sabia que la estaba mirando la ignoró por completo. Asi siguió el resto del día y por fin fue la hora de la salida, el chofer recogió como todos los días a Michiru y Haruka se iba en su motocicleta.

El dia siguiente era crucial. Desde la primera hora Michiru ya estaba siendo atormentada por la mirada de Haruka, sus pensamientos divagaban fuera del salón de clases e incluso fuera del colegio. Casualmente para ella el sueño que había tenido había tenido que ver con Haruka en una realidad alterna, como si hubiera sido una especie de recuerdo, en el estaban sus amigas vestidas de una manera muy singular, pero las ultimas palabras que dijo en su sueño le retumbaban como si fuera un eco constante.

"Contigo podre resistir lo que sea, no importa que seamos victimas del infierno" Michiru recordó la imagen de Haruka, como si fuera una mujer, pero como podía ser eso posible??? Según Michiru, Haruka era varón, acaso habrá sido una

visión???

Michiru sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en la clase, asi fueron pasando lentamente las horas hasta que por fin llegó el descanso largo.

"Chicas……no saben como deseo que las vacaciones lleguen, ya cuento los días!!!" Serena se estiraba mientras caminaba junto con las chicas por el corredor.

"Tienes razón Serena, pero por desgracia aun queda mucho camino por recorrer, asi que lo único que nos queda es estudiar duro para los exámenes" Amy iba leyendo un libro mientras caminaba por el corredor al lado de las chicas.

"Ayy Amy, no tienes por que recordarlo!!!!" Serena era totalmente apática.

"Amy tiene razón Serena, además nosotras somos tus amigas y te ayudaremos a pasar los exámenes" Michiru le guiñaba un ojo a Serena.

De pronto frente a frente se toparon Mina y Michiru. Al tener frente a frente a su amiga, la mirada de Michiru cambió.

"Hola Mina" Fue lo único que dijo Michiru al verla.

"Hola Michiru, espero que lo que pasó con Haruka, no afecte nuestra amistad" Mina estaba particularmente seria.

"De mi parte no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Tenoh no me interesa, pero quiero que te quede claro que tengo que cumplir un castigo con el, un castigo que nos fue impuesto por la señorita Matsumura". Michiru sonaba muy seria, pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva con Mina.

"Me alegra mucho amiga!!! Comenzaba a pensar que ya no querías ser mi amiga, por que estabas celosa de que Haruka quisiera que yo le ayudara a conocer el colegio" Mina se le abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"No te preocupes de eso Mina, solo ten cuidado, lo prometes???" Michiru se separó de Mina y la miró a los ojos.

Aunque sintió que algo por dentro se le quebraba, sabia que debía guardar la calma y valorar lo mas importante para ella, que en esos momentos era la amistad de Mina.

Asi transcurrió el resto del dia, las clases terminaron y llegó el momento que mas había temido Michiru en todo el dia. El momento de ir a enfrentar el primer castigo de la señorita Matsumura. Luego de la campanada Michiru se quedó sentada en su sitio y Haruka también, después de cerciorarse que se fueron todos y el salón se quedó vacio, Haruka se puso de pie y camino.

"Creo que es hora de ir a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura" Antes de que Haruka terminara de decir esto, Michiru ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Vamos" Michiru tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera del salón de clases.

Después de un par de caminar juntos sin pronunciar ni una palabra entre ellas llegaron a la oficina de la subdirectora.

"Los estaba esperando…….." La subdirectora estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	6. PROTAGONISTAS

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

_**De nuevo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, ya que sus comentarios me ayudan mucho para la inspiración.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por dedicar su tiempo a esta historia.**_

_**Saludos a todos!!!**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!!**_

_**(Por cierto a las personas que se quieren poner en contacto conmigo mi correo electrónico lo encuentran en mi perfil, solamente, mándenme un mensaje o un comentario avisándome que me van a contactar para no rechazarlos por favor. Ya que si me ponen su correo en un comentario o en un mensaje no aparece, creo que es la configuración de la página)**_

* * *

_**Protagonistas!!!**_

"Aquí estamos señorita, usted decidirá qué es lo que tenemos que hacer" Haruka sonaba muy segura en sus palabras.

"Muy bien, primero que nada, quiero que me acompañen, lo que tienen que hacer les ocupará el suficiente tiempo para que reflexionen y se conozcan mas" la señorita Matsumura se levantó y camino fuera de su oficina seguida por Haruka y Michiru.

Así se fue caminando por el corredor hasta que llegó a la bodega de almacenes del club de teatro, ahí estaban los vestuarios que se usaban en las obras del club, cada año hacían una obra y la mostraban a todo el colegio, el talento artístico y el dominio escénico de los miembros del club hacían que las obras fueran esperadas por los alumnos. Incluso, el día que era presentada la obra, las clases se suspendían para que todos pudieran ir a presenciar el trabajo le dos chicos del club de teatro.

"Bien, como sabrá usted señorita Kaioh, esta es la bodega del club de teatro, en ella se almacena la utilería, así como su vestuario y demás accesorios que se utilizan en las obras que se presentan en el colegio, la señorita Kaioh, tendrá la obligación de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que se hace en el colegio, en cuanto a reglas, eventos sociales y juntas escolares, sin más los dejo, cuando regrese quiero que esto esté impecable, y quiero ver sus deberes terminados y sobre todo……quiero que sigan con vida" La señorita Matsumura se dio la media vuelta y se retiró riendo suavemente y cerró la puerta.

"Vaya!!! Es la primera vez que escucho reír a esa mujer, da miedo" Haruka volteo a ver en el lugar que suponía estaba Michiru aunque al voltear Michiru ya iba caminando a mitad del salón, tomo entre sus manos una enorme bolsa que contenía los vestidos coloniales de las chicas del club.

Por hacer el esfuerzo de cargar los vestidos sola estos se salieron de la bolsa y Michiru cayó junto con ellos.

"Espera quieres??? Sabes el castigo no solo te lo pusieron a ti, además si la señorita Matsumura viera los vestidos en el suelo estaríamos en serios problemas" Haruka levantó los vestidos y le aventó uno a Michiru.

"Toma, por lo menos ayúdame a remediar tu error" Haruka vio que el vestido volvió a derribar a Michiru y eso le provocó más risa.

"No hay duda, de todos los chicos que hay en la escuela, tu eres el mas patán y grosero. Porque tuve la desgracia de tener que compartir este contigo castigo??? Acaso hice algo tan malo en mi vida???" Decía Michiru mientras se auto compadecía.

Michiru se levantó con el vestido en sus brazos, mientras le volvió a colocar el gancho para poder colocarlo en el rack sin querer creo la ilusión de que lo tenía puesto. Cuando Haruka vio esto sintió que estaba viendo a una verdadera princesa, sintió la ansiedad de estar a su lado, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, su mirada se perdió al contemplar aquella visión que estaba presenciando, pero Michiru lo sacó de su trance……

"Que te pasa Tenoh?? Quieres reaccionar??? Necesito que me ayudes, vamos colócale los ganchos a los vestidos, para colocarlos en el rack, está bien???" Michiru se quitó el vestido de enfrente y lo colocó con mucho cuidado en el rack, como si fuera de papel, después pasó su mano acariciando la tela del vestido.

"Y me puedes dar esos datos que se supone que debes saber acerca de lo que nos dijo la señorita Matsumura???" Haruka terminaba de colocarle el gancho a uno de los vestidos y se lo dio a Michiru, quien se lo recibió, mientras lo colgaba comenzó a hablar.

"Pues bien, se supone que el reglamento es lo más importante que hay en todo el colegio, entre lo más importante que contiene es que tanto chicos, como chicas deben portar correctamente el uniforme, así como también, las chicas debemos asistir debidamente peinadas, el cabello trenzado queda prohibido, así como el maquillaje exagerado, etc. En fin todo tal y como lo has visto hasta ahora, así debe funcionar siempre, además……" Michiru fue interrumpida por la risa de Haruka.

"Jajajaja, vaya!!! Poco falta para que sea un colegio militarizado, jajajaja" Haruka le entregaba el otro vestido.

"Bueno, la verdad es que las reglas son muy estrictas en cuanto a la apariencia personal, de hecho nuestro colegio tiene más reglas al respecto, pero después le pedirás a alguien el reglamento, concéntrate, le estas poniendo el gancho al revés!!!" Michiru la miraba aun con recelo.

"Siempre tienes que ser tan perfeccionista???" Haruka le volvió a quitar y poner el gancho.

"La perfección es algo que el ser humano siempre quiere alcanzar aunque nunca lo ha logrado, yo solo quiero que lo que haga me salga bien" Michiru confundió a Haruka con su respuesta.

"Me estás diciendo que soy una persona que hace las cosas por hacerlas??" Haruka le entregó el vestido y mientras Michiru lo colgaba soltó una breve carcajada.

"Bueno, el tratar de ser bueno en todo quiere decir que te acerca aun mas a tu objetivo en la vida y no todos tenemos claros esos objetivos"

"Ahora me dices que no tengo un objetivo en la vida??? Sabes??? Me molesta que deduzcas esa clase de cosas con el solo hecho de haberme equivocado en colocar un gancho a un vestido, tu ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que quiero en la vida" Haruka se fue caminando lejos de Michiru, ella se volteo a ver como se iba.

Haruka deseó nunca haber tenido nada que ver con Michiru, de alguna manera las palabras que dijo Michiru la hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Finalmente debía aceptar su destino, Haruka suspiró y respiró hondo y enfrió su mente, de inmediato sintió algo que la impulso a voltearse y escuchó la voz de Michiru……

"La verdad, no entiendo cómo es que una persona como tu puede……"

"CUIDADO" Haruka corrió hacia Michiru y la empujó, el rack que sostenía los vestidos no soportó el peso se volteó casi cayéndole encima a Michiru, pero en cambio Haruka se arriesgó por salvarla.

En el mismo instante que el rack se cayó uno de los tubos en compañía con uno de los ganchos que sostenían uno de los vestidos le rasgó la camisa.

"HARUKA!!!"Gritó Michiru desesperada, corriendo hacia el joven lo más rápido que pudo.

"No te acerques!!!" Gritó Haruka.

"Solo quiero saber si estás bien" Michiru nunca obedecía a Haruka, así que se acercó.

"No, me lastime el brazo, ve por unas toallas, está sangrando mucho!!!" Haruka en realidad estaba sangrando, pero no era tan grave como para alarmarse.

"Enseguida, déjame ayudar a quitar el rack, debe estar pesado" Michiru se acercaba cada vez mas.

"NO!!! Ve por unas toallas, por favor!!!" Haruka se cubría lo más que podía.

"Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?? Déjame ayudarte a quitar el rack, está muy pesado" Michiru se acercó casi hasta el punto de descubrir a Haruka, ero fue detenida por Haruka.

"Me está doliendo mucho, por favor, ve por unas toallas, avísale a la señorita Matsumura" Así le daría tiempo a Haruka de pensar en algo.

"En fin como quieras, si te quedas con el rack encima te va a doler mas, por que el peso te va a lastimar, pero si tú no quieres mi ayuda, no insistiré, iré por las toallas y por la señorita Matsumura" Michiru se molesto por la actitud de Haruka, en el fondo sabía que algo ocultaba.

Mientras Haruka perdía de vista a Michiru, se apuró a buscar algo que ponerse, se quitó el rack de encima y se puso a buscar entre toda la ropa una camisa igual o parecida a la que tenía puesta. Desesperada y a punto de ser descubierta aventando la ropa por toda la bodega finalmente encontró una bolsa con camisas blancas, se quito a toda velocidad la que llevaba puesta y se la cambio por una nueva, aunque de inmediato la manga se le llenó de sangre, eso le ayudo para hacer parecer que era suya, mientras tanto la otra la guardó en su mochila como pudo, por el momento las cosas estaban a salvo, ahora solo quedaba justificar el accidente.

Poco tiempo después Michiru llegó junto con la señorita Matsumura.

"Tenoh, está usted bien??" Se acercó de inmediato la señorita Matsumura a revisar la herida de Haruka.

"Ayyy……me arde, aun sangra, pero creo que estaré bien" Decía Haruka mientras se dejaba revisar la herida.

"Tome señorita, esto fue lo que encontré en el botiquín de la enfermería" Michiru le extendió la una gaza, un par de algodones, alcohol y un par de ungüentos para las heridas.

"Discúlpenme, estaba en medio de una llamada importante, debo retirarme, señorita Kaioh, límpiele bien la herida y colóquele la gaza con las vendas, estoy segura que con eso podrán proseguir con su trabajo, una herida tan superficial como esa, no es pretexto para evitar cumplir con sus deberes joven Tenoh" La señorita Matsumura le regresó las cosas que le dio Michiru.

"Pe……pero yo??? Nunca he curado ninguna herida, la sangre me da nauseas, señorita, por favor, no me obligue a hacer esto" Michiru prácticamente se arrodillaba suplicando.

"Lo lamento Kaioh, debo regresar a mi oficina, es urgente, confío en usted" La señorita Matsumura caminó lejos de la bodega una vez que se aseguró que Haruka ya no corría ningún peligro.

"Bueno, que esperas??? Ayúdame, pásame las vendas y las gazas yo sostengo la gaza, mientras tú te ocupas de vendarme el brazo, está bien???" Haruka empezaba a sacar una gaza de su sobre esterilizado.

"Espera, la señorita Matsumura dijo que tenía que limpiarte la herida, si te pones así la gaza se te puede infectar" Michiru le arrebató el brazo a Haruka y le vació mucho alcohol y le limpio con el algodón, causándole mucho dolor a Haruka.

"Ayyy!!!!! Ten más cuidado!!! Hazlo con más delicadeza!!! Estoy segura……ehmm……seguro de que Mina lo haría con más cuidado" Haruka casi se descubre, pero el dolor que sintió le hizo hablar de esa manera.

"Quieres callarte??? No me interesa lo que pueda hacer Mina, en este momento quien te esta curando soy yo, así que te aguantas!!!" Michiru le talló la herida con más fuerza, provocándole más dolor.

"Auch!!! Me duele!!!" La mirada de Haruka era de dolor.

"Deja de quejarte, debemos terminar con el trabajo, si es que queremos terminar temprano la tarea, créeme que yo al igual que tu, no quiero seguir con este castigo, pero no tenemos otra elección" Michiru le terminó de colocar la venda.

"Ehmm……Gracias" Haruka estaba apenada.

Michiru la ignoró y así continuaron con su trabajo, Haruka se encargó de volver a colocar los vestidos en el rack y Michiru se encargó de acomodar unas pelucas. Ambas concentradas en sus deberes y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

A la mente de Michiru venían recuerdos e imágenes extrañas. Imaginaba que a Haruka ya la había conocido desde antes, para ella probablemente fue durante otra vida. Sus visiones eran perturbadoras, ya que imaginaba Haruka abrazándola, besándola, e incluso se la imagino llorando por una razón hasta el momento desconocida. Procuraba evitar agobiarse con esa clase de pensamientos, pero las imágenes que venían a su mente cada vez eran más reales, como si en realidad las hubiera vivido. Mientras Michiru acomodaba las pelucas, Haruka no podía evitar pensar en Michiru, el beso que le dio fue trascendental pensaba en sus tibios y húmedos labios sobre los suyos, esa suavidad incomparable. Solo los labios de Michiru le habían provocado esa sensación y pensaba en ello sin parar, quería experimentar eso de nuevo, pero recordó que Michiru tomaría represalias, no quería ser de nuevo humillada públicamente, pero no quería quedarse con las ganas, algo tenía que tramar para volver a probar ese dulce placer, los suaves labios de Michiru.

En absoluto silencio trabajando cada quien por su cuenta, llegó finalmente la señorita Matsumura a la bodega.

"Me pueden decir que están haciendo???" Súbitamente se apareció y provocó que ambas se asustaran y voltearan de inmediato.

"E……estamos trabajando tal y como nos lo pidió señorita Matsumura" Dijo Michiru terminando de arreglar una peluca sobre el maniquí.

"Esto no es lo que yo les pedí, lo que yo quiero es que trabajen juntos, sé que es mucho pedir para ustedes, pero el objetivo es que se lleven bien, no quiero que trabajen separados y en vista de que no acataron las ordenes como yo se las pedí, tengo una manera de obligarlos a trabajar en armonía" La señorita Matsumura llevaba su tabla y en ella llevaba unos documentos.

"P……pero no es justo que nos castigue de nuevo, si estamos trabajando, estamos cumpliendo con su castigo" Dijo Haruka acercándose a encarar a la señorita Matsumura.

Quedando frente a frente y aun siendo más alta que ella, la señorita Matsumura la miro hacia arriba y sin cambiar su actitud le dijo:

"Debe estar consciente de que esta es la segunda vez que me reta, mi paciencia hacia usted se ha agotado" La señorita Matsumura le sostuvo la mirada fría a los ojos.

"Creo que usted tiene algo en mi contra, creo que mis padres podrán solucionar eso, estoy seguro que si hablo con ellos vendrán y solucionaran esto con el director y ni su castigo actual será necesario que lo cumpla" Haruka por primera vez le dirigió una de sus miradas de soberbia.

"Ya basta!!! Esto es el colmo!!! Ni se moleste en llamar a sus padres, porque precisamente, veía venir esta situación y les llamé antes y déjeme decirle que están de acuerdo con el siguiente castigo y están dispuestos a cooperar. Usted es un majadero y yo tengo métodos para corregir a los majaderos. Quiero que terminen con lo que están haciendo y con sus tareas, los quiero en mi oficina en 15 minutos con todo terminado, no me interesa que es lo que tengan que hacer" La señorita Matsumura aun con su mirada fría se retiró del lugar.

"Eres un tonto!!! Sabias que si a ti t castigan, el mismo castigo me corresponde a mi?? Sabes lo que me dirá mamá?? No……no tienes ni idea" Michiru la volvió a ignorar y se apuró a terminar de ordenar las pelucas.

"Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de que la señorita Matsumura este amargada??? Qué diablos le pasa al mundo??? Yo no quiero causarte más problemas" Haruka termino de acomodar unas prendas en una gaveta y sacó sus cosas de su mochila para empezar a hacer la tarea.

"Entonces no hables, porque cada que abres la boca nos metes en problemas, ya terminé, ahora hagamos la tarea como saludables compañeros de clase, tenemos 10 minutos para lograr terminar lo de matemáticas y lo de biología" Michiru saco sus libretas de su mochila.

"Sabes?? No soy muy brillante en las matemáticas, pero hare el intento de no equivocarme" Haruka sacó su calculadora.

"Jajajaja, sabes?? Amy y yo somos los mejores promedios de todo el salón, tienes suerte de estar conmigo para resolver tu tarea" Michiru sacó un lápiz y una goma.

Así se pusieron a resolver la tarea, rápidamente terminaron con lo de matemáticas seguido con lo de biología. Llevaban sus libretas en los brazos y caminaron hacia la oficina de la señorita Matsumura. Revisando cada detalle, la señorita Matsumura se percató de que fue un buen trabajo en equipo, pero aunque eso hubiera sido, no olvidaba las palabras y la manera en que se comportó Haruka, no podía pasar por alto su altanería.

"Muy bien, la tarea esa correctamente elaborada, se nota que ambos cooperaron en esto, pero el castigo adicional aun esta en puerta, esperen noticias mañana por la mañana, pueden retirarse" Haruka y Michiru caminaron fuera de la oficina y tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

Al día siguiente, les esperaba una nueva sorpresa por manos de la señorita Matsumura. El timbre de entrada sonó inmediatamente después de que Haruka entró al salón de clases, salvándose así de un nuevo castigo. Mientras tomaba su sitio, notó que Michiru seguía sus movimientos son discreción, eso le dio cierta satisfacción. De pronto el altavoz que conectaba a los salones de todas las aulas sonó. Era la voz de la señorita Matsumura.

"Atención, a todo el alumnado y personal docente se les convoca a una junta extraordinaria en el auditorio del colegio de carácter urgente"

Todos los chicos y las chicas se comenzaron a congregar en el auditorio los profesores también y justo en medio del escenario en su típico traje sastre la esbelta figura de la señorita Matsumura estaba parada frente al micrófono. Al darse cuenta que ningún alumno faltaba rápidamente ubicó a Haruka y a Michiru y dijo:

"Como ya sabrán el evento de más importancia en nuestro colegio, es decir la magna obra teatral estará por llevarse a cabo, sin embargo, el club de teatro tenía serios problemas al elegir la historia a desarrollar. Finalmente este año la obra que se llevará a cabo será………de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta", como ya sabrán ustedes, es una historia por demás conocida, por cuestiones de tiempo, se eligió una obra conocida debido a la dificultad de memorización de los diálogos. Ahora quiero que les den un caluroso aplauso a nuestros protagonistas……. En el papel de Romeo Montesco tendremos a Haruka Tenoh (todos aplauden, el asombro se ve en la mirada de Haruka y se pone de pie) y en el papel de Julieta Capuleto……Michiru Kaioh (la mirada de las chicas y su sorpresa es inminente, así que solo se limito a ponerse de pie)" Todos les aplaudieron incluyendo a la señorita Matsumura que proyectaba una sonrisa poco común en su rostro, realmente era la primera vez que estaba feliz.

Después de unos segundos más de aplausos, la señorita Matsumura les indico que se quedaran después de la junta para entregarles los libretos y los horarios de ensayos. A decir verdad la señorita Matsumura no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Haruka al respecto, como interpretarían cada uno sus respectivos papeles???


	7. PROVOCACIONES

_**HOLA DE NUEVO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!!**_

**_LAMENTO DE NUEVO LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO MUCHO PARA PODER DARLES SOLO LO MEJOR._**

**_DISFRUTENLO!!! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!!!_**

* * *

_**Provocaciones**_

"Pero que le pasa a usted!!! Ni siquiera nos pregunto si queríamos participar en la obra, usted es muy imprudente y yo me niego rotundamente a participar!!!" Haruka le dio un manotazo al escritorio.

La señorita Matsumura se puso furiosa y le levantó la voz.

"Antes que nada baje su tono de voz!!! No está usted hablando con el vecino o alguno de sus compañeros, el director Hayakawa me dio la autoridad de decidir los castigos, mi castigo es este y si no le parece, no me interesa, sus padres están sobre aviso, saben de lo que se trata y no hay nada más que discutir, lo hará y punto!!!" Matsumura presionó un botón del conmutador y le llamó al señor director.

"Buenos días señor Hayakawa. Kaioh y Tenoh ya están en mi oficina, me gustaría que estuviera presente para que escuchara y avalara lo que tengo que decir." Dijo la señorita Matsumura mirando con soberbia a Haruka.

"Está bien señorita Matsumura, vengan a mi oficina por favor" Dijo el señor Hayakawa.

"Bien, vamos jóvenes" La señorita Matsumura se levanto y salió de su oficina directamente a la oficina del director con las chicas tras ella.

La señorita Matsumura tocó la puerta y abrió. El director las estaba esperando, sentado con esa presencia que siempre lo caracterizo, era aun más imponente que la señorita Matsumura ya que su personalidad era fuerte aunque eran pocas las veces que se le veían en el colegio.

"Buenos días señor director, vengo a mostrarle quienes serán los protagonistas de la obra de este año, la cual es según el informe que le entregue es de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta", como Romeo Montesco será el joven Tenoh y como Julieta Capuleto será la señorita Kaioh. Es importante que sepa que esta decisión la tomé en base al comportamiento que han demostrado los últimos días, me imagino que usted también leyó el informe que le presenté al respecto" La señorita Matsumura era una persona muy responsable.

"Si he leído ambos informes, me parece que su decisión al respecto es muy acertada, quiero que ambos sepan que estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión y la respaldo completamente" El director miró fijamente a Haruka con cierta frialdad.

"Me parece que Tenoh ha tenido algún problema con mi decisión, de hecho es importante que sepa que el joven Tenoh me llamo imprudente y también quiero que quede claro que esta no es la primera vez que me falta al respeto, lamento profundamente que la señorita Kaioh tenga que pagar por los errores de Tenoh, pero creo que la sana convivencia y la armonía entre compañeros es importante y definitivamente he notado ciertas fricciones y como se lo había dicho antes no estoy dispuesta a permitir ningún tipo de enemistad" La señorita Matsumura se cruzó de brazos y volteo a ver a Michiru.

"Eso es cierto, quiero que quede claro que toda decisión que tome la señorita Matsumura con respecto a los castigos está respaldada y avalada por mí, no puedo creer que usted Tenoh que conoce a la perfección su situación, tenga el descaro de portarse altanero y majadero con unas damas como lo son la señorita Kaioh y la señorita Matsumura, sepa que no lo voy a permitir y tomaré las medidas que sean necesarias para que usted se convierta en una persona respetable y con objetivos claros en la vida. Sepa también que no me interesa si está o no de acuerdo en participar en la obra de teatro, quiero verlo en los ensayos, una sola falta y sabrá de lo que soy capaz. Créame que no querrá verme enojado. Queda claro???" El señor Hayakawa se puso de pie.

"Si señor!!!" Dijo Haruka.

"Me alegra que esté enterado, de manera, que no quiero más quejas con respecto a su comportamiento. Retírense………y Kaioh……espero solo lo mejor de usted" El señor Hayakawa le brindó una sonrisa amistosa a Michiru.

"Así será señor, con su permiso" Michiru abrió la puerta de la oficina y junto con Haruka se retiró, no sin antes ser de nuevo detenidos por la señorita Matsumura.

"Esperen, aquí están sus horarios de ensayo, los espero en 15 minutos en la sala del club de teatro, ya sabe usted en donde es Kaioh, vayan a dejar sus cosas y hablen con alguno de sus compañeros para que les den la lista de sus deberes, así como sus apuntes de las clases, de antemano ya tienen el permiso para faltar, así que los estaré esperando" La señorita Matsumura se volvió a cruzar de brazos y comenzó de nuevo a caminar hacia su oficina.

Así comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de clases esperando cualquier tipo de burla o algún comentario hiriente por parte de sus compañeros, pero por extraño que pareciera, no pasó nada. Lo único de lo que no se libró Haruka fue del reclamo de Michiru.

"En verdad que eres un tonto, vez lo que provocaste por haberle hablado así a la señorita Matsumura??? Definitivamente eres un tonto, no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí" Michiru le volteo el rostro a Haruka en señal de desprecio.

"Mejor cierra la boca, le dije lo que tu deseabas decirle, pero que por cobarde te callaste" Haruka se detuvo en medio del corredor viendo como se iba Michiru, pero el comentario provocó que se detuviera también.

"Estas diciendo que no tengo el suficiente valor como para encarar a la señorita Matsumura si yo quisiera?? Crees que no tengo carácter???" Michiru se acercó a Haruka hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Si tuvieras el valor, le hubieras reclamado el hecho de ser castigada junto conmigo" Haruka se acercó al rostro de Michiru.

"Créeme que tengo más valor que tu, el valor no se demuestra siendo un majadero. La cortesía y los buenos modales son la base que rige mi familia y son los valores que me han inculcado siempre" Michiru se acercó aun mas al rostro de Haruka.

"Entonces te han hecho débil eso es lo único que puedo deducir, a mi me daría pena ser como tú" Haruka se alejó del rostro de Michiru y continuó caminando hacia el salón de clases.

"Crees que yo no puedo hacer lo que tú haces??? Yo también se dar golpes bajos, también se seducir, espérame y por lo menos mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!!!" Michiru estaba realmente molesta.

"Que quieres que escuche, se que todo lo que hago también tu lo puedes hacer, la diferencia es que yo si lo hago y tu no" Haruka se detuvo de nuevo.

"Te demostraré que yo también lo puedo hacer" Michiru absolutamente enojada y furiosa se acercó a Haruka y violentamente la tomó del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Haruka se quedó perpleja, un evidente tono rosado se apodero de su rostro y no dijo ni una sola palabra, Michiru se despegó tan rápido como se unió a sus labios que ese leve roce causó que todo el equilibrio emocional de Haruka se tambaleara como si estuviera parada sobre una tabla balanceada por una canica. No sabía cómo tomar esa reacción que nunca se espero de Michiru, el tiempo pasó y solo sintió como Michiru la hizo a un lado.

Aun congelada por la impresión que le causo la repentina reacción de Michiru entró al salón como flotando en una nube, tomó sus cosas y salió sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, cuando menos se lo imaginó ya estaba en el club de teatro.

"Muy bien jóvenes, es el momento de comenzar con los ensayos, pero antes quiero que conozcan a dos personas muy importantes para el colegio. Como usted sabrá señorita Kaioh, el colegio pertenece al afamado profesor Souichi Tomoe. Debido a falta de tiempo y a sus múltiples ocupaciones el profesor Tomoe no puede hacerse cargo de la dirección del colegio, afortunadamente el profesor regresó junto con su hija a Japón y con él una persona de su entera confianza, la señorita Setsuna Meioh"

"Gracias Etsuko por la amable presentación, pero puedo hacerlo sola" una alta mujer de cabello verdoso obscuro y unos ojos de un color muy peculiar se fue acercando poco a poco, junto con ella venia una niña de unos 12 años con el uniforme del colegio. La mujer miró fijamente a Haruka y a Michiru.

"Me presento con ustedes; mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh, yo soy la encargada de los asuntos de más importancia del propietario de este colegio, así como también soy la persona que se encarga del cuidado y la protección de su hija Hotaru Tomoe……Hotaru???" Setsuna volteo a ver a sus espaldas, en seguida se asomo una hermosa niña de unos 12 años que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, mi padre decidió que viniera junto con Setsuna a estudiar en este colegio, después de un par de semanas mi padre se volverá a ir, pero me alegra quedarme aquí" Hotaru les brindó una amigable sonrisa.

"Pero que hermosa jovencita!!! Yo soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto" Haruka se inclino y le besó la mano a Hotaru.

"Mucho gusto Hotaru!! Yo soy Michiru Kaioh" Michiru hizo una reverencia.

"Encantada de conocerte Michiru!!" Hotaru también hizo una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto señorita Meioh" Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y ambas hicieron una reverencia.

"Gracias Etsuko, yo me haré cargo de todo de ahora en adelante" Setsuna se veía muy autoritaria.

"Muy bien, señorita Meioh, estaré al pendiente" La señorita Matsumura sentía que Setsuna se tomaba demasiado enserio su papel y de alguna manera se sintió relevada.

Setsuna asintió, ignorando en el acto a la señorita Matsumura. Inmediatamente volteo a ver a los jóvenes que tenia frente a ella.

"Solo llámenme Setsuna, estamos en confianza. Tengo entendido que ustedes serán los protagonistas de la obra que se presentara próximamente en el colegio" Setsuna se puso seria y se cruzó de brazos. Por alguna razón no inspiraba el mismo temor que Matsumura, pero igual inspiraba respeto.

"Así es señorita Setsuna" Michiru se acercó a Setsuna.

"Por favor, mientras estemos a solas solo llámenme Setsuna"

"Bien Setsuna!! Ahora que nos conoces, permíteme decirte que yo no estoy de acuerdo con este ridículo castigo, nunca he actuado en mi vida, no quiero salir en la obra!!!" Haruka se acercó altaneramente a Setsuna.

"Lo lamento, no tienes escapatoria, la decisión está tomada y mi deber de ahora en adelante es hacer que actúen aunque no quieran. Así es que por favor, seamos razonables y cooperemos. Pongan de su parte y terminaremos siendo grandes amigos, se los aseguro. Haruka, demuéstrame tu valor parándote frente a un escenario y haciendo las cosas lo mejor posible" Setsuna era demasiado amable con Haruka y Michiru.

"No lo sé, no quiero hacerlo, nunca he hecho esto" Haruka comenzaba a sentirse más segura con la voz de Setsuna.

"Recuerda siempre algo Haruka……siempre hay una primera vez. Que dices?? Vamos!!!" Setsuna le alboroto el cabello a Haruka provocando que se riera.

"Jajaja, sabes cómo convencerme, está bien, lo haré. Pero……no me exijas más de lo que no puedo dar. Entendido???" Haruka increíblemente se convenció con las palabras de Setsuna.

"Y que hay de ti, Michiru??? Tendré que convencerte también???" Setsuna se puso frente a frente con Michiru.

"No es por nada Setsuna, pero lo único que me impide participar tranquilamente en este proyecto, es el hecho de tener que convivir con Tenoh" Michiru miró con odio a Haruka.

"Pero por qué??? Vamos Michiru!!! Haruka es un joven tan guapo!!!" Setsuna tomó el rostro de Haruka en sus manos y se lo acercó a Michiru.

"No me vas a decir que no te dan ganas de besarlo???" Setsuna provocó que tanto Haruka como Michiru se sonrojaran.

"Uyyy!!! Ni lo pienses Setsuna, ni loca lo voy a besar frente a todo el colegio" Michiru se cruzó de brazos y se fue caminando hacia los camerinos.

"Entonces creo que tu falta de cooperación se verá reflejada en tu expediente. Sabes?? Sería una verdadera lástima, ya que tu expediente y el de Mizuno son los mejores que hay en toda la cadena de instituciones del colegio Mugen. Además, si mal no recuerdo se le mandó una invitación especial a tu padre que se encuentra en Francia cerrando unos negocios, sería una pena decirle que no vas a participar……verdad???" Bingo!!! Setsuna encontró el punto débil de Michiru.

"(Suspiró) Porque me haces esto Setsuna?? No sabes que ese chico me desagrada?? Está bien, solo por mi padre y mi madre lo haré" Michiru volvió al centro del escenario.

"Excelente!!! Muy bien, solo iré a dejar a Hotaru a su salón de clases y regresaré, mientras vayan leyendo sus diálogos" Setsuna miró a Hotaru con amabilidad.

En un momento sumamente incomodo Haruka y Michiru se quedaron a solas en aquel enorme lugar. Haruka quería que Michiru le explicara el por qué de su reacción, pero ante la pregunta temía la reacción de la violinista. Sabía que Michiru ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada con ella como para empeorar las cosas, decidió intentar estar tranquila mientras todo ese desastre pasaba. Por desgracia para ella Michiru estaba siempre a la defensiva y por supuesto que ella no iba a dejar que Michiru la insultara. Era el comienzo de una guerra fría y sin piedad.

"Espero que sepas guardar la compostura y no vuelvas arrojárteme así como lo hiciste hace un rato" Haruka empezó a provocar a Michiru.

"De que hablas?? Yo te demostré que puedo hacer las mismas bajezas que tú haces, yo puedo ser una coqueta si se me viene en gana" Michiru estaba enfadada, solo esperaba un motivo para estallar.

"Ahh si?? y se puede saber por qué nunca has demostrado ese lado tuyo?? En lo personal yo hubiera estado encantado de que una belleza como tú me coqueteara" Haruka comenzó a acercarse a Michiru.

"No empieces Haruka, tus palabras no funcionan conmigo, mejor aterriza porque si no lo haces yo te haré aterrizar" Michiru la miró de manera retadora.

"Porque?? Piensas golpearme de nuevo??? Anda!!! Aprovecha ahora que estamos a solas" Haruka le acercó el rostro a Michiru, encendiéndole la sangre.

"No me provoques Haruka Tenoh o te juro que lo haré!!!!" Michiru se estaba acercando justo para volver a golpear a Haruka.

"Está bien se que no tienes el valor, al igual que también se que no lo tienes como para volver a hacer lo que hiciste en el corredor, sabes muy bien que no lo harías aquí por el miedo que te da que te vean besando a Haruka Tenoh, la persona que mas odias de todo el colegio" Haruka no dejaba de provocar a Michiru.

"Te demostrare que tengo el valor de ponerte en tu lugar!!!" Michiru se le abalanzo con la palma, dispuesta a volver a abofetearla, pero ahora pudo detenerla.

Sujetándola de la muñeca la acercó a su cuerpo y la sujetó fuertemente aun manteniéndola sumisa a sus deseos. La posición que tenían era ideal, justo como Haruka lo deseaba, y a decir verdad era también justo como lo deseó Michiru. Sus miradas se conectaron tan profundamente que las hojas que tenían en sus manos se les cayeron al suelo y solo quedaron sus cuerpos conectados por ese extraño abrazo. Haruka aun sometiendo a Michiru y ella aun sin oponer resistencia. Sus rostros eran como imanes que lentamente se iban acercando………….ni una palabra solo el aliento que disfrutaban. Para ambas era el aroma del dulce que tanto deseaban probar……cerca y cada vez más cerca hasta que……………..


	8. CONFUSION

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

_**Esta vez no tarde tanto en publicar JEJEJE!!!**_

_**Pues primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, en este capítulo se sorprenderán ya que habrá una revelación, me gustaría saber que harían ustedes como enfrentarían la situación??? (POR CIERTO, LAMENTO HABERLOS DEJADO CON LA INCOGNITA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESPERO REIVINDICARME CON ESTE CAPITULO)**_

_**Su opinión y sus comentarios son importantes para mí.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura……………**_

_**Confusión**_

Michiru se separó bruscamente de Haruka proporcionándole una fuerte bofetada. Al parecer esta vez la razón pudo más que el corazón.

"No te atrevas Haruka, no te me acerques!!!" Michiru empujó a Haruka lejos de ella.

"Que está pasando aquí???" Pregunto Setsuna al escuchar los gritos.

"Te juro que yo no he hecho nada, Michiru solo quiere meterme en problemas como siempre" Haruka era astuta.

"Me puedes explicar Michiru??" Setsuna se le quedo viendo a Michiru.

"El intento besarme Setsuna" Michiru señalo al apuesto joven que tenía en frente.

"Haruka, eso es cierto??" Setsuna se le quedó mirando a Haruka notando el rubor en su mejilla provocado por la bofetada de la violinista.

"Que no se supone que me tiene que besar durante la obra??" Haruka quiso justificarse y volteo a ver a Michiru con una mirada de odio.

"Jajajaja, el beso se ensayará más adelante, por favor chicos. Evitémonos ratos amargos. Las cosas se harán como yo diga. Queda claro???"

"Está bien Setsuna!!!" Haruka camino fuera del escenario.

"Lo haré siempre y cuando el mantenga su distancia conmigo" Dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos y sin quitarle a Haruka la mirada de encima.

"Tú también mantén tu distancia conmigo, créeme que es un sentimiento compartido" Haruka se cruzó de brazos y le volteo la cara dejándole ver marcada la mano de Michiru en su mejilla.

"Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba!!!" Murmuró Setsuna.

" Ehmmm……….bueno, vamos a empezar con los ensayos, quiero que por favor lean los diálogos en voz alta……." Así dio comienzo el primer ensayo.

Nunca fue del todo tranquilo, ya que durante la lectura Michiru se reía por la manera de leer de Haruka, interrumpiendo un par de veces la lectura y provocando que a Haruka se le encendiera la sangre. Así mismo Michiru no se quedaba atrás ya que su prisa por terminar con el ensayo la hacía leer tan rápido que mezclaba las palabras, provocando que ambas se rieran de ella.

"Muy bien, jajaja, ha sido un ensayo demasiado productivo, quiero que piensen en las personalidades de sus personajes, así como los problemas de vida que los aquejan, es decir, piensen en un amor imposible" Setsuna dio dos aplausos y les pidió que regresaran a sus aulas para pedir las tareas y reportarse de nuevo con la señorita Matsumura.

Michiru fue la primera en salir del escenario, pero justo cuando Haruka iba saliendo Setsuna la detuvo.

"Espera Haruka, quiero hablar contigo" Setsuna sonaba muy seria.

"Ehmmm………esta bien, dime??" Haruka regresó a donde se encontraba Setsuna.

"Quiero que me hables con la verdad Haruka, sabes?? Yo sé tu secreto" Las palabras de Setsuna provocaron que a Haruka se le helara la sangre, será que Setsuna había descubierto que Haruka era una mujer en realidad?? Sintiéndose completamente descubierta Haruka fingió demencia.

"A que verdad te refieres???" Haruka estaba temblando por dentro.

"Me refiero a que te gusta Michiru, me equivoco??" Haruka no sabía si darle gracias a Dios por su suerte o por la ingenuidad de Setsuna y visiblemente nerviosa aunque no por las causas que le extendió Setsuna, Haruka soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Jajajajajajaja (con que era eso) Para nada Setsuna, acaso no te das cuenta de me odia??" Haruka comenzó a sudar.

"Eso no fue lo que te pregunte" Setsuna se sostenía en su papel.

"Jajaja, Por supuesto que no Setsuna, de donde sacas eso???" Haruka se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues podría ser por la manera como la miras, tal vez la manera en que quieres llamar su atención todo el tiempo, o puede ser que deseas que te toque aunque sea para abofetearte" Haruka no supo que decir ante las palabras de Setsuna.

"Ehmmm……jajaja, no se que decir, jajaja, Setsuna, creo que necesitas un descanso" Haruka se volvió a poner de pie.

"No has contestado mi pregunta Haruka Tenoh!!! Te gusta Michiru??? si o no!!!" Setsuna dejo en claro que no estaba jugando, su tono de voz era demasiado serio como para ser tomado en broma.

"NO!!! No me gusta Michiru Kaioh, es una niña demasiado pesada y antipática, es una niña consentida y sin carácter, a mi no me gustan esa clase de chicas!!!" Haruka se molesto al responder, sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma.

"Pero también es hermosa, su belleza es incomparable, cualquier chico se moriría por ella, es tierna y vulnerable, con una habilidad de hacerte sonreír que créeme que pocas jóvenes la tienen, tiene clase y elegancia. Algo más que quieras agregar a la lista???" Setsuna vio como Haruka se comenzaba a confundir.

"Podría decir que hay veces que me dan ganas de protegerla…… (agito su cabeza)……de que estoy hablando??? No me gusta y punto!!!" Haruka salió lo más rápido que pudo del club de teatro, dejando a Setsuna sola.

"Que si me gusta Michiru?? Por favor!!! Qué clase de persona seria si me gustara que me golpearan y me insultaran todo el tiempo??" Iba murmurando Haruka mientras caminaba, hacia su aula.

"No puede gustarme Michiru, simplemente es imposible, ella me odia y es un sentimiento correspondido……es más, no debo de pensar en eso…..el asunto está cerrado"

Haruka continuo caminando hacia el salón de clases, pasando frente a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió asomarse, parece que era la curiosidad, o tal vez……el destino???

Ahí estaba contemplando el exterior, la señorita Matsumura con un papel en la mano, o mejor dicho, una fotografía, Haruka no alcanzó a ver claramente, pero lo importante fueron los murmullos que escuchó.

"(Suspiró) Se verá hermosa con esos vestidos……no está bien esto……pero me encanta…… (suspiró) Michiru……" Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron extraordinariamente, no podía creer lo que escuchó, y casi como un fantasma se esfumó de ahí.

Caminando lo más rápido que pudo llego finalmente al salón de clases, ahí vio sentada a Michiru en su lugar, pasando unos apuntes en una libreta. Haruka sabía a la perfección que si le decía lo que había escuchado, seguramente Michiru no le creería, estaba como león enjaulado, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, las cosas empeorarían entre ellas si Michiru sabía por labios de Haruka lo que había escuchado.

Finalmente se volvió a armar de valor y caminó hacia Michiru, no sabía de qué manera abordarla, sentía que si le hablaba como si nada, terminaría por revelarle lo que escuchó, sumamente nerviosa se fue acercando hacia Michiru y ya justo frente a ella Michiru se percató que Haruka estaba junto a ella y le hablo sin mirarla, ni dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"Que quieres Tenoh??? Si quieres los apuntes acerca una silla y comienza, porque es bastante trabajo, además, después de esto, tenemos que ir a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura" Michiru escribía sin parar.

"Ehhmmm, no creo que debas ir a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura, si quieres termina los apuntes y yo le pregunto a la señorita Matsumura, los deberes del día de hoy" Haruka no sabía de qué manera actuar y no quería que Michiru se parara en la oficina de Matsumura.

"Jajajaja, que buen chiste, no Tenoh, recuerda que tenemos que hacer el castigo juntos, así que iré contigo. Deja de bromear y ponte a escribir" Michiru ignoraba los sentimientos de Haruka.

"Está bien, pero por favor, no me vayas a dejar solo, recuerda que soy nuevo y me pierdo fácilmente en este colegio tan grande" Haruka ya no sabía ni que pretexto poner para que Michiru no se quedara sola.

"Deja de alucinar Tenoh!!! Ya conoces el colegio, no me hagas perder el tiempo" Michiru seguía escribiendo sin parar.

Haruka se dio por vencida y decidió vigilar a Michiru sin que ella se diera cuenta. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a lograrlo, pero había algo que la impulsaba a protegerla. Había algo en la señorita Matsumura que definitivamente no le agradaba, algo que le provocaba cierta desconfianza. Trabajando ambas pasando los apuntes de las materias a las que habían faltado, se les fue el tiempo, por fortuna las clases terminaban temprano y sus compañeros salieron, pero Amy le dejó sus libretas a Michiru. Después de estar trabajando durante un par de minutos algo que Haruka no esperaba sucedió.

"Me alegra que estén trabajando jóvenes, en cuanto terminen eso, los quiero ver en mi oficina, Kaioh, venga, necesito hablar con usted a solas" La señorita Matsumura miro a Michiru, de inmediato Haruka intento idear algo para no dejarla a solas con Matsumura.

Ambas salieron del salón de clases y caminaron, Haruka se levantó e intento asomarse, pero sabia a la perfección que la señorita Matsumura se daría cuenta que estaba espiando. Pensando un par de segundos y justo cuando algo se le había ocurrido, Michiru regresó al salón.

"Ya terminaste???" Preguntó Michiru tomando sus libretas y guardándolas en su bolso.

"Aun no. Que te dijo la señorita Matsumura???" Pregunto Haruka de una manera natural.

"Jajajaja Acaso crees que te lo voy a decir??? Jajajaja" Michiru la ignoró y tomó las libretas de Amy y se las llevó con ella.

"Heyyy!!! Espera!!! Aun no termino!!!" Haruka tomo rápidamente sus cosas y las guardó en su portafolio y salió corriendo tras Michiru.

"Ya tenemos que estar en la oficina de la señorita Matsumura" Dijo Michiru al ser alcanzada por Haruka.

"Y que se supone que debo hacer con los apuntes??? Necesito tenerlos completos, si no tendremos más problemas" Haruka miró fijamente a Michiru.

"Mmmmm, déjame pensar en algo, mmmm……sabes??? Yo tampoco he terminado los apuntes, que te parece si vienes a mi casa??? Ahí podremos terminar, no creas que me entusiasma la idea eh?? Pero tienes razón, no quiero más castigos. Estás de acuerdo???"

"Creo que no tengo otra opción, de acuerdo, iré a tu casa a las 4 de la tarde te parece bien??" Haruka iba caminando mientras hablaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Matsumura.

Haruka sentía trasudor frio, como si estuviera enferma, tal vez ver a Matsumura le enfermaba, pero era algo que tenía que soportar, lo único que podía hacer era cuidar a Michiru el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. Había algo en Matsumura que le provocaba cierta desconfianza.

"Adelante!!!" se escuchó la voz de Matsumura del otro lado de la puerta, Haruka abrió la puerta y permitió que Michiru entrara.

"Ya estamos listos para continuar con el castigo, señorita Matsumura" Dijo Haruka cortésmente.

"Bien, quiero verlos en la bodega del club de teatro terminando de acomodar las cosas que acaban de llegar para la elaboración de la escenografía, Tendremos la cooperación del grupo de 4º grado así que algunos de ellos se presentaran para comenzar y necesitan tener todo a la mano, señorita Kaioh, usted se encargará de doblar las telas que conformaran el lienzo de la ciudad y el balcón del castillo. Usted Tenoh, tendrá que cargar las latas de pintura hasta la sala de artes, después de eso quiero que le ayude a Kaioh, queda todo claro???"

"Si señorita Matsumura!!!" Dijeron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

"Bien!!! A trabajar!!!" Dijo la mujer de traje sastre.

Ambas se fueron caminando hacia el club de teatro, Michiru procuraba no cruzar palabra con Haruka, no quería tener la necesidad de insultar a la rubia. Pero a Haruka le encantaba ver enojada a Michiru.

"Me parece que será mejor que yo me haga cargo de esto, jajajaja te recomiendo que ejercites tu lectura en voz alta………si es que no quieres hacer el ridículo" Haruka continuo caminando mientras se reía.

"No empieces a fastidiar Haruka!!!" Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka enojada.

"Sabes??? Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre cuando tu lo dices" Haruka se vio galante con Michiru.

"A que te refieres??? No empieces a bromear"

"No estoy bromeando. Dios!!! Tienes que aprender a aceptar cumplidos, eres una persona demasiado difícil" Haruka sonó algo sarcástica.

"La verdad es que ya no sé ni que esperar de ti, mejor no me galantees ni te metas conmigo, limítate a terminar con el trabajo. Entendido???" Michiru sonó fría y muy cruel con Haruka.

"Sabes algo??? No puedes prohibirme eso, porque para tu desgracia estamos juntos en esto y debemos tener contacto constante, así que lo único que te queda es aguantar, al igual que lo hago yo, tienes que cambiar tu actitud." Haruka se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Michiru.

"Por favor, ahora me quieres decir que intentas ser amable conmigo después de cómo me insultaste?? Jajaja no me hagas reír" Michiru no creía ninguna palabra amable que le dijera Haruka.

"Pues aunque no lo creas, yo si quiero estar tranquilo me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, lamento que mi persona te sea tan desagradable" Dijo Haruka en un tono de víctima.

"Sabes?? Tu persona no me lo parece, lo que sí es muy desagradable de ti es tu soberbia y la manera en que crees que todas las chicas deberían rendirte pleitesía, si fueras una persona más sencilla, probablemente serias más fácil de tratar"

"Y si tú fueras más accesible, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, crees que por que tienes clase y posición tienes el derecho de mirar a los demás por debajo del hombro, eres muy soberbia" Haruka miró con enfado a Michiru.

"Y tú eres un patán, creo que ninguno de los dos va a cambiar su forma de ser, así que intentemos llevarnos bien por lo menos durante el tiempo que esto dura ok???" Dijo Michiru intentando establecer una especie de tratado de paz.

"Estoy de acuerdo, intentemos llevarnos bien" Haruka continuó caminando junto con Michiru, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la bodega del club de teatro.

Haruka procedió a hacer lo que le pidió la señorita Matsumura, tomo las latas de pintura y comenzó a llevárselas hasta la sala de artes y ahí las fue dejando. Mientras hacia su arduo trabajo pensaba sin cesar en las intenciones de la señorita Matsumura hacia Michiru y si las verdaderas intenciones de Matsumura podrían perjudicar a Michiru??? Qué pasaría si Matsumura quiere algo más que una amistad con Michiru??...............


	9. EL PRIMER ENSAYO

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza en publicar, pero para ser sincera, atravesé por un serio problema de exceso de ideas, espero que me sepan disculpar y que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Saludos a todos, espero sus comentarios!!!**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**_

* * *

_**El primer ensayo**_

Pensando sin cesar en la remota idea de que Matsumura estuviera enamorada de Michiru, Haruka se sentía de cierto modo ansiosa, rápidamente, procuró terminar con las latas de pintura para no dejar sola a Michiru, así que finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba ella.

"Vaya!!! Parece que necesitas mi ayuda" Haruka le hizo un guiño a Michiru.

"Odio admitirlo, pero si, necesito que tomes este extremo de la tela para que la podamos doblar, así no se arrugará. Anda toma ese extremo y yo sostendré el otro" Así lo hicieron, para Haruka era extraño de alguna manera cruzar palabra con Michiru sin pelear, y ese breve momento lo disfruto.

Así continuaron una a una las telas hasta que finalmente ambas terminaron con sus respectivos deberes. Todo quedó en perfecto orden, tal y como la señorita Matsumura hubiera querido. Haruka sentía que en algún momento estaba trabajando con una persona diferente a la Michiru que normalmente conocía y eso le daba satisfacción.

"Sabes Michiru?? Trabajando contigo de esta manera, no te me haces tan desagradable, creo que debemos continuar de esta manera" Haruka intentaba establecer una tregua.

"Sabes?? Creo que tienes razón, debemos mantenernos en paz, por lo menos mientras termina el día, además no se te olvide que tienes que ir a mi casa a terminar los apuntes" Michiru, también estaba dispuesta a mantener la paz con Haruka.

Mientras platicaban y terminaban los últimos detalles en el salón de artes, la señorita Matsumura hizo presencia en el lugar.

"Me alegra que ya hayan terminado, ahora, quiero ver cómo van esos ensayos, me imagino que la señorita Meioh está poniendo todo su empeño, quiero que me den la escena del balcón, haber que es lo que pueden hacer" La señorita Matsumura se sentó en el asiento de primera fila esperando a que Haruka y Michiru le dieran una prueba de su verdadero talento.

Haruka y Michiru, se sintieron entre la espada y la pared, debían demostrar de lo que eran capaces, de lo contrario la señorita Matsumura tomaría el control de la obra de ahora en adelante. Así sin más decidieron entrar a escena advirtiéndole a la señorita Matsumura que aun no se sabían los diálogos, ignorando la advertencia y queriendo ver la escena a toda costa, la señorita Matsumura las presionó.

"Bien Michiru, vamos a hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda, no quiero que esa mujer tome el control de esto, porque será más imposible de lo que ya es, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo. Queda claro???" Haruka buscaba con toda prisa la escena, mientras hablaba con Michiru.

"Acaso crees que no sé hacer bien las cosas??? Para mí también es imposible hacer esto contigo, créeme que es más difícil que para ti, porque por lo menos tienes que considerarme un poco" Michiru le volteó la mirada.

"Por favor Michiru, no quiero pelear contigo en este momento, vamos a actuar aunque tengamos que leer los parlamentos, hagámoslo lo más natural que se pueda, por lo menos para convencer a la señorita Matsumura, te parece bien??" Haruka tenía razón en sus palabras y logró convencer a Michiru.

"Esta bien……tu empezaras desde esta línea, en el acto dos……y después yo……" Michiru terminó de darle instrucciones a Haruka, todo estaba listo para empezar.

Después de un par de minutos de ponerse de acuerdo Haruka salió justo en medio del escenario con su libreto en la mano, aclaró su voz y comenzó a fungir su papel de Romeo Montesco

"Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido. Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol……"

Asi continuo Haruka, extraordinariamente interpretaba las líneas que estaba leyendo, y es que no le costaba ningún trabajo, de alguna manera Haruka sentía esa frustración y lo que sentía lo externo con toda el alma convenciendo a la señorita Matsumura. Quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. De pronto entre las líneas salió Michiru de arriba del andamio que estaba destinado a ser el balcón del castillo de los Capuleto y con su agraciada voz comenzó a leer sus líneas.

"Ay de mi!!!" Dijo Michiru y a Haruka se le erizó la piel, pero siguió concentrada en su papel.

"Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante……" Haruka miraba a Michiru con tanto amor que sorprendía a quien la mirara, su voz se tornó suave y romántica, una voz que podía derretir a cualquiera, Michiru estaba impresionada, no sabía si Haruka realmente estaba actuando o lo que decía, era realidad, pero siguiendo concentrada en su papel, continuo con el ensayo.

Eran tantas y tan bellas las líneas que se decían que Matsumura estaba impresionada de su enorme progreso quería que esa obra ya estuviera presentándose, las ansias eran demasiadas, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Michiru, pero siempre permanecía firme y con una actitud fría.

Después de ensayar durante un par minutos, las líneas de Haruka y Michiru se acabaron ya que necesitaban que los chicos del club de teatro estuvieran ahí para poder continuar con la obra, pero con lo que vio, fue más que suficiente para quedarse boquiabierta. Simplemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellas.

"Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, puedo ver que hay pasión en sus actuaciones, quiero que esos diálogos estén aprendidos lo mas pronto posible, no quiero ningún margen de error, quiero que esta obra sea la mejor que este colegio haya presentado. Los quiero ver en mi oficina cuanto antes, vayan por sus cosas y los estaré esperando" Matsumura se cruzó de brazos y caminó fuera del club de teatro.

En definitiva Etsuko Matsumura era una persona que de solo verla provocaba respeto y hasta cierto modo temor, una mujer de 26 años con una enorme experiencia en el trato con jóvenes, la había convertido en una mujer imparcial. Siempre vestida de femeninos trajes sastre que entallaban su esbelta figura, la señorita Matsumura caminaba por los corredores siempre esperando encontrar la perfección en todo por lo que sus ojos verdes miraban y cuando esa perfección se rompía se encargaba a toda costa de que todo regresara a la normalidad como debe ser. Su larga cabellera rubia, siempre recogida, hacia que pareciera una mujer mayor a su verdadera edad. Asi era la pesadilla de todos los alumnos del colegio Mugen.

Caminó por el corredor hacia su oficina con la voz de Michiru resonando en su cabeza, aunque fueran unas simples líneas las que leyó habían provocado en su persona un enorme deseo, quería a Michiru, de eso no había ninguna duda. Esa joven y talentosa violinista había logrado penetrar mas allá de ese frio corazón de hielo que siempre le caracterizo, sabía que eso era peligroso, pero eso poco le importó. El sentimiento que estaba experimentando era más fuerte que su deseo por acallarlo. Pero……que podía hacer??? Sabía que Haruka Tenoh había provocado sentimientos nuevos en su amor platónico y no lo iba a permitir.

"Ella será mía, Tenoh tiene todas las de perder!!!" Matsumura murmuró mientras se servía un té para calmar esas ansias que sentía.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru recogían sus cosas, no sin antes felicitarse mutuamente por el éxito de su primer ensayo.

"Michiru, puedo decirte algo???" Decir Haruka mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín.

"Ya lo estás haciendo. Que quieres??" Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, Michiru siempre estaba a la defensiva de Haruka, pero en esta ocasión su voz se escuchaba más seria de lo normal.

"Quiero felicitarte por el ensayo, la verdad es que lo hiciste muy bien, espero que podamos seguir ensayando así" Haruka se sintió por primera vez nervioso de hablar con Michiru.

"Gracias Haruka, yo también espero lo mismo" Michiru utilizó su amabilidad de siempre. Pero en el instante Haruka reaccionó y volvió a regresar a su papel de siempre.

"Bueno, la verdad es que si no fuera por mi brillante actuación Matsumura nos hubiera hecho ensayar hasta que todo saliera bien, me temo preciosa……que te opaqué" Haruka con su mano acaricio su rubia cabellera y después soltó una suave carcajada.

"Como que me opacaste??? Para tu conocimiento esta obra no es solo tuya, todos tenemos que poner nuestro mayor esfuerzo, no solo tú, y te aseguro que yo siempre doy lo mejor que puedo, todo mi esfuerzo y todas mi alma las dejo en lo que tengo que hacer, no sabes valorar ese esfuerzo, déjame sola!!!" Michiru se sintió herida por las palabras de Haruka.

"Hey!!! No te tomes las palabras tan enserio!!! Además no puedo dejarte sola porque tenemos que ir a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura" Haruka no imagino que sus palabras fueran a herir de esa manera a Michiru.

"Déjame quieres??? En un momento te alcanzo" Michiru parecía perturbada por lo que le dijo Haruka.

"Creo que eso de la obra te está afectando, será mejor dejarte sola, solo recuerda que la señorita Matsumura es muy exigente y podemos tener más problemas porque tu no llegas conmigo" Haruka tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera del club de teatro hacia la oficina de la señorita Matsumura.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo que dijo, pero su orgullo como siempre le juega mal y provoca que sus palabras hieran a Michiru, caminando se preguntó una y otra vez el porqué de su manera de actuar. Porque con las demás si podía expresarse libremente y con Michiru no??? Pensando en eso y lamentándose siguió su camino hasta que finalmente llegó a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura.

"En donde está Kaioh??" Preguntó Matsumura levantándose de su sitio.

"Se quedó terminando de levantar sus cosas" Dijo Haruka mientras su mente divagaba.

"Aquí estoy señorita, lamento la tardanza" Dijo Michiru abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Matsumura.

"Bien, no se preocupe. Primero que nada quiero que esos diálogos estén bien aprendidos, recuerden que ustedes son la pareja principal de la historia, las miradas, criticas y atención estarán enfocadas en ustedes, así que aunque no tenga nada que ver con los ensayos, estaré al pendiente de su desempeño, le pediré a la señorita Meioh un informe a detalle de su desenvolvimiento durante su castigo, ya que fui yo quien lo impuso"

"Está bien, señorita, alguna otra cosa???" Preguntó Michiru con su siempre dulce voz.

"Ninguna Kaioh, pueden retirarse" Dijo la señorita Matsumura levantándose de nueva cuenta de su sitio.

Haruka tomó sus cosas y junto con Michiru iba a salir, cuando de pronto Matsumura la detuvo.

"Espera Tenoh, tengo que hablar contigo, es algo importante, por favor quédate"

La señorita Matsumura salió de su respectivo lugar para hablar cara a cara con Haruka. Así que se aproximo poco a poco a la alta rubia y la tomo del brazo para que ambas pudieran darse cuenta de cómo se iba Michiru.

"Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte Haruka y es con respecto a Michiru" Matsumura cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Que quiere saber??? Dijo Haruka en un tono muy serio y retador.


	10. LA MANSION DE LOS KAIOH

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

_**Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por seguir la historia, esta vez les regalo un capitulo más largo como San Valentín, espero que tengan un excelente día en compañía de la persona que quieren**_

_**Saludos a todos, espero sus comentarios!!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**La casa de los Kaioh**_

"Quiero saber qué clase de sentimientos sientes hacia ella" Matsumura se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana lentamente, esto confundió a Haruka.

"De que está hablando?? A qué clase de sentimientos se refiere??" Haruka miró con cierta extrañeza a Michiru.

"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no quieras hacerte el listo conmigo, me escuchaste bien y quiero tu respuesta" Matsumura se puso muy seria y miró de una manera diferente a Haruka, de alguna manera, le daba miedo esa mirada, era aun más seria y fría que otras veces.

"Creo que se refiere a lo que siento con respecto a Michiru, quiere saber si me gusta me equivoco???" Haruka seguía sosteniéndose en su posición retadora.

"Me pareció que estaba expresando abiertamente sus sentimientos mientras actuabas, creo que es una especie de mascara la que intentas utilizar para esconder lo que realmente sientes, me interesa saber qué es lo que sientes por Mich……ehmm……es decir, por Kaioh" Matsumura estaba siendo muy impulsiva.

"Sabe?? Me ha sorprendido, nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, y por si no recuerda acaba de nombrar a Michiru por su primer nombre, será que acaso la que siente algo por ella es usted??" Preguntó Haruka, incomodando instantáneamente a Matsumura.

"N……no sé de qué demonios estás hablando, no te atrevas a difamarme de esa manera, sabes que te puedo dejar fuera de la obra y expulsarte de inmediato del colegio por asegurar eso???" Matsumura estaba furiosa quería aplastar a Haruka como si fuera su peor enemigo.

" Vaya!!! Ahora no solo me habla se tu, sino que también me amenaza………Sepa usted que no estoy asegurando nada, por lo tanto no tiene usted ningún derecho de amenazarme de esa manera" La discusión estaba tomando rumbos diferentes.

"Mira, mejor lárgate de mi vista antes de que……" Matsumura empuñó su mano y golpeó contra el escritorio.

"Antes de que???" Preguntó a Matsumura en un plan retador, lo que más quería era demostrarle de una vez por todas de lo que era capaz de hacer por defender a Michiru.

"LARGO!!!!" Gritó Matsumura, provocando que Haruka se indignara más.

"Está bien, me iré de aquí, pero eso solo pone en claro las cosas" Dijo Haruka mientras abría la puerta.

"Que cosas?? No me provoques Tenoh, no sabes de lo que soy capaz" Matsumura amenazó a Haruka y en el acto salió de la oficina dejando a Matsumura hablando.

Caminando por el pasillo, Haruka seguía caminando y fue detenida por la voz de Matsumura.

"Mejor cuídate Haruka Tenoh, por que estaré vigilando tus pasos, un mínimo error que cometas y estarás fuera de la obra, del colegio y de la vida de Michiru" Haruka volteo y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Matsumura mientras la subdirectora volvía a su lugar de trabajo.

"Ya lo veremos Etsuko Matsumura, no permitiré que te acerques a Michiru" Murmuró Haruka.

Haruka continuó caminando por el corredor miraba las puertas de las aulas mientras pensaba sin cesar en como revelarle la verdad a Michiru, no quería que pensara que Haruka estaba intentando engañarla o asustarla, después de todo, las cosas nunca estuvieron bien entre ellas. Por que Michiru debería tenerle confianza???

"No me va a creer, no podre convencerla de ninguna manera, me odia, además……por que habría yo de preocuparme por Michiru???" Se intentaba convencer Haruka a sí misma.

Finalmente llegó al salón en donde Michiru la estaba esperando, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fueran diferentes, deseaba que las cosas entre ella y Michiru hubieran empezado de una manera diferente, deseaba que Michiru le tuviera confianza y que ese odio no fuera otra cosa si no amor.

"Que sucedió Haruka??? Que era lo que quería la señorita Matsumura???" Michiru miro en los ojos de Haruka una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

"Ehhmm???..... Ahh, si………me regaño por que aun no me he aprendido mis diálogos" Haruka mintió, no podía revelarle la discusión que tuvo con Matsumura,

"Ahh ya veo, pero es muy injusta!!! Yo tampoco me he aprendido los míos, porque no me regañó a mi también???" Michiru puso sus dedos en el mentón e hizo un gesto de duda.

"Eso ya no importa, mejor vámonos, llegaré en una hora a tu casa para terminar de pasar los apuntes de las materias que nos faltan" Haruka estaba más seria y fría de lo normal, por lo menos eso notó Michiru.

"De que estás hablando??? Mientras estabas en la oficina de la señorita Matsumura aproveché para hablar a casa, le dije a mi madre que irías a comer, así que nos está esperando, no regresarás a tu casa, así que llama para avisar que regresaras mas tarde y si tienes algún problema comunícame con tu madre o le diré a mi madre que le llame a tu padre. Así que mejor ya vámonos que el chofer debe estar afuera esperándonos" Michiru tomó sus cosas le pasó su maletín a Haruka.

"Oye!!! Se puede saber porque hiciste planes por mi???" Haruka por fin volvió a aterrizar a la realidad.

"Porque los apuntes son bastantes y además debemos ensayar, recuerda el regaño de la señorita Matsumura, no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa de nuevo así que tendremos que ensayar en el jardín de mi casa, debemos aprendernos nuestros diálogos, tú me ayudaras con los míos y yo te ayudare con los tuyos, te parece bien???" Michiru salió del salón de clases y de inmediato Haruka salió tras ella.

"Espera!!! No puedes disponer así de mi tiempo!!!" Haruka se puso frente a Michiru para evitar que siguiera caminando.

"Y te parece que tu si puedes disponer del mío??? Recuerda que estoy castigada por tu culpa y eso es disponer de mi tiempo, yo no tendría ninguna necesidad de estar ensayando para ninguna ridícula obra de teatro si no fuera por tu culpa, no creas que es agradable para mí, pero sin embargo es algo que tenemos que hacer. No es algo que disfrutemos ninguno de los dos, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer" Michiru rodeó a Haruka y continuo caminando.

Espera!!! ……. Hey!!! No camines tan rápido!!! Aun tenemos un pequeño problema" Haruka volvió a interferir en el camino de Michiru, pero esta vez abriendo sus brazos.

"De que se trata???" Preguntó Michiru.

"Que yo traigo mi motocicleta, no puedo dejarla aquí en el colegio" La mirada de Haruka ya había cambiado, por extraordinario que pareciera Michiru lograba ese tipo de efecto en ella.

"Sabes??? Me encanta la idea que has tenido, llamaré a casa, diré que no manden a chofer o si ya está afuera le diré que se vaya, siempre quise subirme a una motocicleta!!!" Michiru se emociono con la idea de subirse a la motocicleta de Haruka.

"Pero………Quien te ha dicho que te voy a llevar conmigo en la motocicleta??? Es muy peligroso para ti, además……." Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Además vas a inventar otro pretexto para no llevarme contigo en la motocicleta??? Sé que te molesta que este cerca de ti, pero siempre me he querido subir a una motocicleta, no importa que seas tú quien la conduzca" Michiru soltó una suave carcajada.

"Oye!!! Crees que esa es una manera de convencerme???" Haruka la miró diferente a otras ocasiones.

"No intento convencerte, pero ya lo decidí, me iré contigo en la motocicleta" Michiru continuó caminando hasta que finalmente salió hacia el patio del colegio, de inmediato pudo identificar el lujoso automóvil parado frente al colegio y caminó hacia él.

Por más rápido que corrió Haruka para evitar que Michiru cometiera la tontería de despedir al chofer, era demasiado tarde, no tenia otra opción, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar en un gesto de derrota y resignación. Poco tiempo después, salió con la motocicleta y sacó del asiento un casco que siempre llevaba de reserva, se lo dio a Michiru y se subió.

"Bien Michiru, tómame de la cintura y sostenme fuertemente, ya que vas sentada de lado, es más peligroso, así que no me sueltes de acuerdo???" Haruka ya con el casco puesto arrancó la motocicleta y el sonido del motor sonó estruendosamente.

"Quieres decir que tengo que abrazarte???" Michiru preguntó incrédula.

"Si no quieres caerte…….mmmm……si" Haruka sonrió, pero por el casco Michiru no pudo ver el gesto de la rubia.

"Eso no me lo explicaste!!!.....está bien......" Michiru pasó sus brazos tomándola de la cintura, acercándose hacia su cuerpo.

"Comienzo a arrepentirme de esto……" Después de decir eso Michiru soltó una breve y suave carcajada.

"Mmm……ya lo veremos……SUJETATE!!!" Haruka aceleró a toda velocidad y Michiru se aferró aun más de la cintura de Haruka haciendo que se sonrojara y la abrazara aun más fuerte.

Haruka no pudo evitar reir un par de veces, sentía la adrenalina de Michiru. Parecía que sus poros se fundían en ese forzado abrazo, y cuando comenzaba a sentir que Michiru se despegaba aceleraba aun mas para que no se despegara de ella, era una experiencia única y divertida. Michiru cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada que Haruka aceleraba, esas mariposas que provocaban en su estomago no sabia si se debían al hecho de que Haruka fuera cada vez mas rápido o al hecho de que iba abrazada de Haruka. Después de unos minutos estaban frente a la mansión Kaioh.

"Estuvo genial!!!! Hagámoslo de nuevo!!!" Michiru bajó en éxtasis de la motocicleta, estaba llena de energía.

"Vaya!!! Debo admitir que me sorprendes, mira que de haber sabido que cambiarias tu manera de ser por el simple hecho de subirte e la motocicleta, habría venido por ti, para llevarte al colegio todos los días" Haruka soltó una carcajada.

"Ni creas que el hecho de haberme llevado en tu motocicleta, va a borrar todo lo que has hecho, así que ni te acostumbres" Michiru se acercó a la puerta y con sus llaves abrió el enorme zaguán de la bella mansión.

De inmediato salió el chofer y la mucama para cargar las cosas de Michiru y Haruka.

"Señorita Michiru, está usted bien???"

"Tranquila Aiko, estoy bien, en donde esta mi madre??"

"Ella está en la sala de estar, tomando un café antes de la comida, los está esperando" La mucama hizo una reverencia a Haruka.

"Ahí……Haruka ella es Aiko, es nuestra mucama de mayor confianza" La mucama se sonrojó en cuanto Haruka dirigió sus enormes ojos verdes a la joven.

"Aiko Miwa, estoy a sus órdenes" La joven mucama hizo una reverencia.

"Ihoghi, por favor lleva la motocicleta de Haruka al garaje de invitados"

"Si señorita" El chofer se llevó la motocicleta, mientras la mucama se llevaba los maletines hacia la casa.

Finalmente entraron a la lujosa mansión, Haruka estaba impresionada con el lujo y el excelente gusto con que estaba decorada la casa de Michiru, era verdaderamente un lujo en el que vivía Michiru y su familia. Michiru condujo a Haruka hasta la sala en donde estaba su madre, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro de jardinería. Al momento de sentir la presencia de su hija, bajó su libro y su tasa de café para hablarle a su hija.

"Los estaba esperando……que los detuvo tanto tiempo???" La distinguida señora Amaya Kaioh se puso de pie.

Era sin duda una de las señoras más bellas que conoció en su vida, ahora Haruka comprendía de donde Michiru había sacado su belleza. El cabello del mismo color que la madre, un rostro maduro, digno de una señora de clase, ni una sola arruga, pero denotaba madurez, su complexión mediana debido a la edad, aunque Haruka imagino que la señora seria idéntica a Michiru si tuviera la misma edad que su hija. Visiblemente sonrojada y apenada Haruka hizo una reverencia.

"Lo siento madre, nos entretuvimos porque estábamos en medio del ensayo, recuerdas que estoy en la obra de este año???"

"Ahh……ya recuerdo, Romeo y Julieta cierto??"

"Así es madre" Michiru cerró suavemente sus ojos.

"Ahí ya veo!!" La madre miró a Haruka y le brindo una amable sonrisa, demasiado familiar, ya que así sonreía Michiru.

"Madre…te presento a Haruka Tenoh, el es mi nuevo compañero de clases y mi Romeo" Michiru soltó una suave carcajada provocando que Haruka se sonrojara. Simplemente tomó la mano de la señora e hizo una reverencia.

"Realmente encantado de conocerla" Haruka trató de ponerse lo más formal que pudo, pero se sentía sumamente incomoda y la señora Kaioh se dio cuenta de ello.

"El gusto es todo mío……puedo llamarte Haruka???" La voz de la señora era dulce como la de Michiru, solo que un poco más grave.

"Por supuesto que sí" Haruka no sabía ni cómo actuar, así que volvió a hacer una reverencia, lo que provocó que Michiru riera.

"Vamos Haruka!!! No te incomodes, siéntete como en tu casa, no debes sentirte avergonzado de nada" La señora Kaioh era muy amable con Haruka, prácticamente todo lo opuesto a Michiru.

"Muchas gracias señora" Haruka estaba a punto de ser traicionada por su cuerpo. En el instante su estomago hizo un ruido que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta la otra habitación. Haruka estaba sumamente apenada, sentía un enorme calor en todo el rostro Haruka, su mirada se congelo hacia el suelo.

"Jajajaja, madre……creo que Haruka tiene hambre" Michiru le guiño a su madre.

"Tienes razón linda, vamos, es hora de comer, Aiko ya debe haber calentado la comida muchas veces, por estarnos esperando, vamos a la mesa por favor" La señora caminó frente a su hija y Haruka.

"Jajajaja, que tonto eres, no te me vayas a desmayar de hambre, no te preocupes, le pediré a Aiko que te sirva primero" Michiru caminó frente a ella ondulando su hermoso cabello aguamarina, perfumando el ambiente a su alrededor.

De inmediato se le fue designado un lugar a Haruka, tomó asiento y comenzó la comida. Todo fue perfecto, Haruka estaba maravillada de los modales que tenían tanto Michiru como su madre a la hora de comer, era perfecto, como si se tratara de un baile en el que los platillos eran solamente la pista. Así terminó la comida, Haruka estaba completamente satisfecha y ahora era el momento de acabar con los deberes pendientes.

Terminados los apuntes, la madre de Michiru se cansó de hacerle preguntas a Haruka y ella de contestarle, a la señora le agradó la rubia, pero estaba demasiado cansada y decidió subir a su habitación a dormir la siesta de la tarde.

"Vaya!!! Hasta que se fue mi madre, la verdad es que no trabajo cómoda mientras esta frente a mí, es decir, nosotros"

"Por mí no hay nada de malo, me agrada tu mamá" Decía Haruka mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín.

"Bueno……es hora de el ensayo de la obra" Decía Michiru mientras sacaba su libreto de su maletín.

Haruka estaba muy emocionada, no sabía de qué manera iban a ensayar, pero por fin sucedía lo que más había esperado………tener el ensayo a solas con Michiru.


	11. UN ENSAYO A SOLAS

_**Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero la universidad me tiene absorbida, jajaja, aun así, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios, son mi inspiración.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia!!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Un ensayo a solas**_

Rápidamente reacciono y volvió a su típico papel de indiferencia hacia Michiru, sabia que si le demostraba aunque fuera una mínima señal de emoción porque pensaba que si lo hacia, le daría armas a Michiru para reírse de ella.

Michiru tomó de la mano a Haruka y se la llevó hacia el jardín de su casa, era hermoso un jardín en el que había mucho espacio, tenia arboles frutales, flores y un pequeño invernadero en el que pasaba su madre la mayor parte del dia. Por increíble que pareciera esta vez Haruka se quedó sin palabras al ver tan bello jardín.

"Vaya!!! Esta vez me dejaste sin palabras Michiru, debo aceptarlo, tienes una casa maravillosa" Haruka sentía que estaba en un lugar paradisiaco.

"Jajaaja, me alegra que te guste, te parece si ensayamos a la sombra del árbol de cerezos???" Michiru se portaba lo mas amable posible.

"Esta bien, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer" Haruka sonaba muy seria, no quería tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Michiru.

"No te preocupes Haruka, además, piensa que esto es por nuestro bien, en lo personal, no quiero ni un nuevo castigo por parte de la señorita Matsumura" Michiru sonó muy seria después de escuchar las serias palabras de Haruka.

"E……eso es cierto, esta bien, aquí ensayaremos" Haruka sacó de su maletín, el libreto, y se acercó hacia el árbol que daba una sombra espectacular.

"Haruka, debemos intentar hacer los ensayos sin los libretos, recuerda que tenemos que aprendernos los diálogos" Michiru sonaba demasiado tranquila al respecto.

"Esta bien, pero no esperes que me los aprenda al primer ensayo" Haruka sonaba apática.

"(Suspiró) Esta bien Haruka, solo haz tu mayor esfuerzo, esta bien" Michiru comenzaba a perder la paciencia con Haruka, y procuraba ser lo mas educada que podía.

"Sabes??? Me molesta que me trates como un tonto, yo se lo que puedo hacer, no es necesario que me digas esas cosas" Haruka siempre estaba a la defensiva.

"Calma Haruka!!! Cielos!!! No debes ser tan agresivo. La verdad es que no se ni para que me esfuerzo en explicarte las cosas, tu siempre crees que te quiero atacar y estas muy equivocado" Michiru estaba molesta con Haruka.

"Por favor Michiru!!! No te hagas la victima, como si no fuera verdad que siempre me atacas. Que quieres que piense eh???" Haruka no cambiaba su manera de ser.

"Mira mejor limitémonos a ensayar de acuerdo??" A Michiru le faltaba poco para volver a tener problemas con Haruka.

"Me parece bien, empezaremos por la segunda escena del balcón o te gustaría la escena del beso???" Haruka no perdía el tiempo, pero como siempre, se volvió a equivocar con Michiru.

"Creo que estas en un error, si tuviéramos que ensaya la escena del beso, necesitaríamos a Yuki que es quien va a hacerlo el papel de Fray Lorenzo, asi que ni lo sueñes Haruka, ensayaremos la segunda escena en el balcón" Michiru la estaba buscando en su libreto.

"Me parece bien, solo espero que no tengamos que ensayarlo mucho tiempo, quiero llegar a casa, me siento cansada" Dijo Haruka con un gesto de fastidio en su rostro.

"Cansada???" Preguntó Michiru con un gesto de duda.

"Michiru, creo que estas alucinando, yo dije CANSADO, en fin, eso no es lo que importa, quiero irme a descansar, así que deja de preguntar cosas tontas" Haruka estaba muy nerviosa, creía que Michiru la descubriría en cualquier momento.

"Que antipático eres!!! Yo se lo que escuche, pero tardaría horas en hacer que lo aceptaras, así que mejor vamos a ensayar si???"

Después de empezar, comenzó un sin fin de problemas y diferencias entre la manera de actuar de Haruka y la manera en que Michiru quería las cosas. Eso frustraba de sobremanera a Michiru.

"Haruka!!! Esta es la tercera vez que ensayamos las líneas, no es posible que no puedas darle la naturalidad que requiere tu personaje!!!" Michiru estaba enfadada.

"No me presiones quieres??? Suficiente tengo con la señorita Matsumura y encima tu??? No puedo aguantar esto, no entiendes que me cuesta mucho trabajo actuar???" Haruka se sentía nerviosa, cansada y frustrada.

"Lo se Haruka, pero por favor, pon un poco de tu parte. Para mi tampoco es fácil, pero por lo menos intento hacer las cosas bien" Michiru no aceptaba los pretextos de Haruka.

"Si, lo se, tu eres perfecta, pero para mi esto es prácticamente imposible"

"Déjame pensar en algo………….mmmm………ya se!!!" Michiru se admiraba de su imaginación, y esperaba que su plan funcionara.

"Y ahora que loca idea se te ocurrió???" Haruka no se sentía sorprendida ante cualquier idea que a Michiru se le ocurriera.

"Bien Haruka, ya que te es muy difícil interpretar el papel, porque sabes que lo estas haciendo conmigo, piensa entonces que esto es completamente real, que lo que sientes por mi es amor, es decir……piensa que tu eres el verdadero Romeo y……" Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Ahhh, a entendí tu idea, suena interesante, lo intentaré, pero dame un minuto para convertirme en el verdadero Romeo"

"Jajajaja, esta bien Haruka, mientras tanto le pediré a Aiko un par de limonadas frescas, hace mucho calor" Michiru caminó hacia dentro de la casa.

Mientras la bella chica de cabello aguamarina se alejaba de ella, Haruka la contemplaba. Esa figura que tenia Michiru, fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable, frágil de alguna manera, seria buena idea decirle lo que sentía Matsumura por ella??? Era mejor seguir guardando silencio???.

"Después de todo ella debe estar acostumbrada a que las personas se sientan atraídas hacia ella, es una chica……… Hermosa!!!" Haruka odiaba tener que admitirlo pero algo había en Michiru que la hacia sentir bien, algo que no sabia de que manera describir.

Después de que su mente divagara por un par de segundos, Haruka enfocó su vista en el libreto y pensó en ese "no se que" especial que despertaba Michiru en ella, para asi pensar en su Julieta ideal y poder adentrarse en su personaje, imaginaba esa frustración, las ansias de querer estar cerca de su Julieta, el sol en el horizonte de su alma, tal y como lo decía la obra.

Cerró sus ojos y se puso a pensar en ello profundamente, como entrando en una especie de trance. Mientras tanto, Michiru regresó y miró el grado de concentración al que estaba llegando Haruka, era realmente impresionante, ya que a pesar de que Haruka se hubiera percatado de su presencia, no hizo ni un movimiento, simplemente permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Michiru ya no podía con la curiosidad, no sabia si Haruka dormía o en realidad estaba concentrándose, pero por cualquiera que fuera la razón, el tiempo se estaba viniendo encima y también ella quería descansar un poco. Justo cuando Michiru iba a tocar a Haruka, abrió los ojos, pero esta vez era una mirada diferente, llena de amor, definitivamente muy distinta a la manera en como la miraba. Haruka se puso de pie y la miró frente a frente.

De inmediato Michiru entendió que lo que le había dicho había funcionado. La mirada que tenia Haruka no era propia de ella, sino mas bien de Romeo Montesco. Haruka, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo, de inmediato Michiru se incomodó bastante, pero no podía sacar a Haruka de aquel trance.

Sin pensarlo Michiru empezó a decir sus diálogos no como venían en el libreto, si no como le dictaba su corazón.

"Acaso te vas Romeo??? Aun no es de día, el ruiseñor te engañado, créeme mi amor, fue el ruiseñor" Michiru también se metió en el papel de Julieta.

Al escuchar las palabras "mi amor" de labios de Michiru, provocaron que el éxtasis en el que estaba sumergida Haruka se hiciera aun mas profundo. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, dijo las líneas que le correspondían con la naturalidad que Michiru tanto le pedía.

"No querida mía, fue la alondra que anuncia el amanecer, la cruel luz que entra por el horizonte, apagando la noche, debo irme amor mío o si me quedo moriré" La voz de Haruka era dulce, suave y llena de amor. Michiru estaba impresionada.

"Esa no es la luz de día, es solo un engaño del sol, que ha hecho un meteoro para iluminar tu camino a casa. Por favor, aun no tienes que irte" Michiru se aferró mas fuertemente al cuerpo de Haruka.

"Si me ven me matarán, pero que mas da??? No era el canto de la alondra, era un simple ruido nocturno, no era la luz del sol en el horizonte, sino el simple reflejo del rostro de la luna. Si ha de venir la muerte, que venga!!! Así lo quiere mi alma, así lo quiere mi Julieta. Hablemos Amor!!! Aun no amanece" Haruka rodeó a Michiru por la cintura aun mas fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

Las lagrimas de Michiru no se hicieron esperar, las palabras de Haruka eran tan convincentes que lograron conmover por completo a Michiru, definitivamente, había algo en Haruka, algo diferente a lo que ella solía conocer y hasta cierto punto………algo familiar. De pronto algo imprevisto ocurrió, recordó tal y como si se tratara de un sueño o tal vez alguna extraña broma de su subconsciente. A su mente vino la imagen de Haruka llorando y unas palabras que retumbaban en su mente. "Michiru, te amo……no me dejes". Sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco sin que ninguna de las dos pusiera ningún pretexto para que un dulce y tierno beso ocurriera.

Lenta y suavemente se movían acercándose hasta que ambas pudieron sentir el aliento de cada una, era algo lleno de éxtasis, indescriptiblemente deseable, romántico y desbordante de amor.

Tanto Haruka, como Michiru se estaban dejándose llevar por el momento, que sin duda alguna era un momento que hacia a un lado todas las diferencias existentes. Pero la mente de Michiru era un mar en ese momento, y a su mente vino algo demasiado extraño. Haruka, vestida de un extraño uniforme……las Sailor Scouts, con las que soñaba casi todas las noches!!! Pero porque Haruka vestía un uniforme así?? Acaso……Haruka es mujer??? Michiru en el instante que pensó eso, algo familiar se vino a su mente y aun sin importarle el hecho de pensar que Haruka fuera mujer, cedió al delicioso y romántico beso, uniendo sus labios poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se besaron de una manera tan especial, la humedad de sus bocas formaba una perfecta armonía, al igual que la danza que llevaba sus lenguas.

Definitivamente, ese beso, era mas que actuado, se había convertido en algo extremadamente apasionado, algo que la sencilla mente de Michiru concebía como impropio, pero en ese momento los modales, la educación y las buenas costumbres, habían sido excluidos, por un romántico momento, que aunque fuera por unos segundos. Un par de segundos de estar disfrutando esto, Michiru reaccionó y se separó de Haruka rápidamente sacándola de su trance y haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, causando que ambas se quedaran sin palabras, ya que ese beso superaba por mucho los besos anteriores. Haruka lo único que dijo fue:

"D……debo irme…….n……nos veremos mañana" Haruka corrió hacia la enorme mansión dejando a solas a Michiru, sin tener el valor de hablarle.

Simplemente se escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta alejándose de su casa. De alguna manera sintió cierto coraje de que Haruka no tuviera el valor de decirle por que la había besado si tal beso no existía en el libreto, pero por otro lado no podría responderle, el por que le había correspondido. Definitivamente, esto era todo un misterio, pero lo peor se venia al día siguiente durante el forzoso ensayo, en el que tendrían que seguramente verse frente a frente y pensando que cada una querría su respectiva respuesta.


	12. SERÁ ODIO?

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**_

_**FINALMENTE AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**HASTA PRONTO!!!! (IBA A PUBLICAR DESDE AYER, PERO HUBIERON PROBLEMAS CON LA PAGINA)**_

_**SERA ODIO???**_

Al día siguiente Michiru no quería salir de su recamara, estaba segura de que Haruka estaba dispuesto a burlarse de ella o a negar que lo que había pasado era algo que el mismo hubiera provocado, después de todo, que fue ese beso si no una simple demostración de lo que ambos deseaban???

Pensando en eso y sintiendo una extraña sensación de pensar en Haruka, las mariposas en el estomago la hacían sentirse confundida, quería que ese beso nunca hubiera ocurriera, no quería tener que enfrentar de nuevo a Haruka, pero eso era inevitable. Sin voluntad de ello terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su maquillaje y a su uniforme.

"No permitiré que se burle de mi, estaré a la defensiva y……… (suspiró) no va a volver a ocurrir" Dio un último jalón al moño de su uniforme y salió junto con sus cosas hacia el lujoso automóvil.

"Espera hija!!! Aun no has desayunado!!!" La madre de Michiru salió corriendo de la casa alcanzando a su hija.

"Lo siento madre, no te escuche" Michiru volteó a ver a su madre y se sonrojó.

"Por lo que veo estas algo distraída el día de hoy, De casualidad tiene algo que ver tu amigo que vino ayer???" La señora intentaba entender a su hija.

"NO ES MI AMIGO!!!" Michiru se puso demasiado agresiva.

"Está bien!!! Lo siento hija, es tu novio???" La señora Kaioh estaba bromeando.

"NO!! Qué te pasa madre??? El es solo un compañero de clases y el responsable de que esté castigada" Michiru se veía molesta.

"No te molestes hija!!! Vamos adentro para que desayunes, por eso estas de mal humor" La señora Kaioh le quito el maletín de sus manos a Michiru y se lo dio al chofer, juntas entraron a la casa.

Una vez dentro de la casa Michiru procuró no ser tan obvia con respecto a lo que pensaba del suceso en el jardín, así que solo se limitó a acompañar a su madre a desayunar, hasta que la distinguida mujer rompió el silencio.

"Por cierto Michiru, que fue lo que pasó ayer??? Tu amigo se fue y ya no supe nada de el, que descortés" La señora Kaioh tomó suave y delicadamente la tasa que contenía café, disfrutaba del aroma y dio un sorbo mientras esperaba a que su hija le diera una respuesta.

"E……es que le surgió una emergencia y tuvo que salir……ahmmm……pero no te preocupes madre así es el" Michiru estaba impresionada con su respuesta.

"En fin, por favor, dile a Haruka que me agradó mucho, que puede venir a la casa cuando quiera" El gesto de la madre de Michiru era demasiado amable.

"E…esta bien, pero para que lo sepas, yo no le agrado a Haruka, el vino por que teníamos que terminar los apuntes de las clases y ensayar para la obra" Michiru terminaba de desayunar daba el ultimo sorbo a su té de manzana con canela, tomó la servilleta y la pasó suavemente por su boca para limpiar las pequeñas gotas de té.

"Y se puede saber por que te pones tan nerviosa???" La señora Kaioh estaba intentando descubrir que era lo que Michiru escondía.

"Nnn……no se de que estas hablando, debo irme, ya es tarde. Que tengas un buen día madre" Michiru se acercó a darle un beso de despedida a su madre e hizo una reverencia.

Prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta llego finalmente en donde el chofer la estaba esperando. Su madre la despidió desde la entrada como todos los días. Mientras el chofer manejaba, Michiru deseaba que los minutos que faltaban se hicieran eternos pero por desgracia para ella, el tiempo es un cruel aliado del destino. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable……….la llegada al colegio.

Aun sin querer asistir a clases Michiru bajó del automóvil y camino hacia el lugar al que mas temía, así que sin perder la elegancia que siempre la destacaba, caminó hacia su salón de clases. Pero hubo algo que le impidió entrar:

"Buenos días señorita Kaioh, necesito que venga a mi oficina por favor" Era la señorita Matsumura mirando seriamente a Michiru.

"Buenos días señorita Matsumura, en un momento iré, solo permítame dejar mis cosas en el salón" Michiru hizo una reverencia saludando a Matsumura.

"No!!! Necesito que venga ahora!!!" La voz de Matsumura era fuerte y autoritaria.

"No puede ir señorita, Michiru tiene ensayo conmigo y con los del club de teatro debemos acelerar los ensayos porque ya tenemos la fecha de presentación y Sets……es decir, la señorita Meioh me mandó a buscarla, si la requiere, por favor vaya a avisarle a ella que Michiru no llegará a tiempo al ensayo" Haruka intervino a tiempo.

"Ehmmm……esta bien, vaya señorita Kaioh, pero tengo una conversación pendiente con usted" Matsumura quería estrujar el cuello de Haruka.

"Michiru, nos vamos???" Haruka miró a Michiru normalmente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

E……ehmmm……si vamos, en cuanto pueda iré señorita" Michiru hizo una reverencia y se fue tras Haruka.

No sabia ni que iba a decirle, pero de inmediato, una especie de rabia la invadió. Después de todo Michiru prácticamente no pudo dormir durante la noche pensando en lo ocurrido y Haruka se veía como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía que para el era un dia normal. Michiru reaccionó y alcanzó a Haruka.

"Hey!!! Espera, quiero que sepas que no necesito que intervengas en mis problemas, tu no sabias si la señorita Matsumura tenía que decirme algo importante, espera!!! Por lo menos mírame cuando te hablo" Michiru jaló del brazo a Haruka.

"No quiero intervenir en tu vida, pero Setsuna me pidió que te fuera a buscar, llegas tarde y los ensayos están retrasados por tu culpa" Haruka se veía igual de odiosa que siempre, tal pareciera que se había olvidado de lo que pasó el día anterior.

"Esta bien, vamos si tantas ganas tienes de volver a besarme" Michiru estaba buscando que Haruka le contestara como solo ella sabia hacerlo y lo consiguió. Haruka se detuvo.

"Quiero que lo que pasó ayer lo olvides, eso solo fue una actuación, que te quede claro" Haruka se veía triste después de decir eso, pero hizo que Michiru se enojara aun mas.

"Eso es lo que pensé, acaso crees que lo mal interpreté??? Estas muy equivocado, yo también estaba actuando, o que pensaste???" Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka.

Haruka volvió a caminar hacia el club de teatro, ahí los esperaban los chicos del club de teatro y Setsuna.

"Buenos días Michiru, gracias por ir por ella Haruka, bien!!! Empecemos con el ensayo de la obra completa" Setsuna dio dos palmadas y el ensayo dio comienzo.

Fue un dia sumamente difícil, tanto Haruka, como Michiru no estaban dispuestas a cooperar definitivamente ninguna de las dos se toleraban y eso hacia los ensayos mas difíciles.

"Que no Haruka!!! Te estoy diciendo que esa línea va antes de esta, es que acaso es tan difícil de entender???" Michiru le señalaba las líneas en su libreto y Haruka se exasperaba cada vez mas.

"Ya basta Michiru!!!!! Deja de decirme así las cosas, puedo entender perfectamente las cosas, la que no entiende las cosas eres tu, fíjate Michiru, aquí esta la marca, en donde cambian las líneas!!!!" Haruka le señalaba en su libreto.

"Eso es lo que no entiendes, Setsuna, quieres explicarle a Haruka que es lo que cambio???" Michiru se veía enfadada y fastidiada por el ensayo, pero no menos que Haruka.

"Ya basta!!!! Al diablo con esta tontería!!!" Haruka aventó el libreto haciendo que las hojas volaran por los aires, y así salió del escenario.

"Haruka!!! Espera!!!" Setsuna se levantó de la butaca en donde permanecía sentada y caminó hacia donde salió Haruka.

"No la soporto mas, Setsuna, no quiero seguir con esto" Haruka estaba furiosa.

"Quieres guardar la calma?? Porque no hablamos?? Estoy segura de que esto tiene remedio, que puedo hacer para que estés a gusto???" Setsuna era muy razonable a pesar de tener un puesto mucho mas importante que el del director.

"Por favor Setsuna, quítame el castigo, no quiero salir en la obra, no quiero estar cerca de Michiru"

"En eso no te puedo ayudar Haruka, necesitas aceptar de una vez que la obra la tendrás que presentar, pase lo que pase, tienes que aprender a madurar, Michiru no es una mala persona y como autoridad, te ordeno que tus problemas personales con ella los dejes a un lado y te limites a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, después de todo esto es un castigo o lo que puedes hacer es reconocer de una vez los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella, así que tu decides" Setsuna estaba cansada de los pleitos y las discusiones entre Haruka y Michiru.

"Sentimientos??? Bien te diré mis sentimientos hacia ella……el único que siento es odio, que otro podría??? Ella se ha encargado de hacerme la vida miserable, no puedo estar en ningún lugar, ni disfrutar de mis clases por que ella esta presente en todo momento" Haruka realmente estaba molesta.

"Y como sabes que esta presente??? Será acaso que te atrae tanto que estas pendiente de en donde esta y como se encuentra siempre??? Haruka, pregúntate esto……….Realmente odias a Michiru??? No quiero mas distracciones, quiero que el resto de los ensayos te limites a hacer lo que te corresponda, la obra será en una semana y tenemos muy poco tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en tonterías" Setsuna le entregó las hojas a Haruka y salió hacia el escenario en donde estaba Michiru ensayando con una de las chicas del club de teatro.

Haruka se quedó en silencio y pensando, aunque rápidamente reaccionó, tomó las hojas y salió hacia el escenario. Así continuaron prácticamente todo el dia, hasta que finalmente el ensayo terminó. El ambiente al final, estaba demasiado denso ni Haruka, ni Michiru se dirigían la palabra, mas que para decir sus líneas. Era algo confuso. Como podían fingir que se amaban cuando en realidad pasaba todo lo contrario???.

Para ninguna de las dos había acabado el dia, ya que era hora de cumplir con el respectivo castigo de la tarde. Aun sin dirigirse la palabra, la señorita Matsumura fue a vigilar que todo estuviera llevándose a cabo.

"Los estoy esperando quiero verlos en mi oficina, pero ya!!!" El tono de voz de la mujer siempre asustaba a cualquiera que estuviera frente a ella.

Michiru sin voltear a ver a Haruka pasó junto a ella golpeándola con el hombro, caminado tras de las señorita Matsumura, la joven rubia solo se limitó a hacer una mueca y caminó atrás de Michiru aun en contra de su voluntad.

"Será que realmente la odio??? Que es lo que siento por Michiru Kaioh que me obliga a protegerla???.........me niego rotundamente a que sea amor!!!" Se repetía una y otra vez Haruka, procurando poner fin a todo ese mar de pensamientos.

"Quiero que termine de acomodar las cosas de la escenografía, ya sabe que es lo que faltó, no quiero ni una sola falla, usted Kaioh, se quedará conmigo a realizar trabajo de oficina" Haruka sintió que un frio recorrió su medula espinal hasta la cabeza, tratando en todo lo posible evitar que Michiru se quedara a solas con Matsumura, debía pensar rápido, en este momento, las diferencias y las discusiones quedaban a un lado, era cuestión de proteger a Michiru.


	13. IMPULSOS

_**Mis queridos y pacientes lectores!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia y por ser tan pacientes de esperar cada capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.**_

_**Lamento tardar en actualizar, pero la universidad me absorbe mucho el tiempo……jejeje.**_

_**Su paciencia sabré recompensarla con mejores capítulos, acepto sugerencias y peticiones. También flores y jitomatazos, jajaja.**_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!!**_

_**Impulsos**_

"Hey!! Espere, eso no es justo" Dijo Haruka justo cuando Michiru y Matsumura le daban la espalda para irse a la oficina, la subdirectora se volteó en el acto.

"Y ahora que es lo que no le parece justo???" Matsumura miraba retadoramente a Haruka.

"No me parece justo que Michiru este aquí trabajando con usted, mientras yo estoy trabajando solo cargando cosas y haciendo lo de la escenografía, además……usted dijo que nos tocaba trabajar juntos y yo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo, en ese caso yo también le ayudo con su trabajo de la oficina, asi terminamos mas rápido y Michiru me ayuda con lo de la escenografía" Matsumura estaba enojándose bastante.

"Creo que Haruka tiene razón Etsuko, si tu decidiste que ambos tienen que hacer las tareas juntos asi debe ser siempre" Intervino a tiempo Setsuna.

"Setsuna, aun no te vas???" Preguntó Matsumura.

"No, de hecho vengo a pedirte de favor que les permitas tanto a Haruka como a Michiru ensayar durante su horario de castigo, sabes que la obra se presentará en una semana y algunas las líneas y escenas no están listas, quiero ultimar detalles que no han quedado claros, asi que por favor pido tu cooperación, si necesitas ayuda en tus asuntos administrativos, el dia de mañana mandaré a la alumna Mizuno, ella es eficiente y estoy segura que no tendrá ningún inconveniente en ayudarte. Tienes alguna objeción???" Setsuna se metió demasiado en su papel como superior de Matsumura.

"Creo que no tengo opción……esta bien" Matsumura tuvo que sujetarse a los designios de Setsuna.

"No te preocupes, Etsuko, me interesa que veas el progreso de la obra, tienes tiempo para ir a ver el ensayo???" Setsuna le hizo un gesto de amabilidad.

"Iré, quiero saber que tan bien va la obra y las actuaciones de ambos, quiero saber si ya existe aunque sea un poco mas de tolerancia entre ustedes dos" Matsumura no quitaba su postura fría y seria como siempre.

"Me parece bien, entonces vamos, haremos la escenas que les corresponden a ustedes dos, es decir la escena del segundo acto y la del tercero ambas en el balcón, entendido???" Setsuna sonaba como toda una directora de escena de una película.

Después de caminar durante un tiempo, llegaron al club de teatro, ahí los esperaba Hotaru.

"Por que tardaron tanto??? Ya empezaba a pensar que ya no vendrían" Hotaru estaba sentada leyendo un libro y lo cerró después de hablar.

"Lo siento Hotaru, ya empezaremos el ensayo, vamos chicos, es hora de empezar!!!" Dijo Setsuna al ver que ambos jóvenes estaban sobre el escenario.

"Pero antes………"Dijo Matsumura interrumpiendo antes de empezar.

"Tienes algo en mente Etsuko???" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Que te perecería si lo hacen con el vestuario??? Creo que deben acostumbrarse a traer puesto lo que van a utilizar, ya que si no están cómodos no podrán actuar con naturalidad" Matsumura se cruzaba de brazos.

"Sabes?? Creo que tienes razón, bien chicos……a cambiarse, yo ayudaré a Michiru y tu a Haruka, por favor, vamos Hotaru" Dijo Setsuna mientras se levantaba.

"E……esta bien…" Dijo Matsumura en una especie de resignación.

Caminaron hacia los camerinos y se separaron. Dentro del camerino de Michiru se encontraba Setsuna descolgando e vestido que llevaría puesto en la obra. Era precioso, un vestido rojo sangre, con encajes en dorado y un bordado con de una rosa con espinas en hilo de plata, un escote no vulgar pero hacia que sus pechos se vieran fabulosos, era un vestido medieval en tela de terciopelo. Michiru se veía como una princesa sacada de un cuento.

"Michiru te ves maravillosa!!!" Dijo Setsuna al admirar la belleza de Michiru, que aunque no llevaba el peinado que debía llevar se veía espectacular.

"De verdad lo creen???" Dijo Michiru extendiendo el vestido para admirar el bordado.

"Setsuna tiene razón, te ves muy bonita!!!" Hotaru estaba impresionada por la belleza del cuerpo de Michiru.

"Muchas gracias chicas!!!" Michiru se sonrojó

Mientras tanto Haruka lo pasaba mal……….bastante mal…….

"Tienes que cooperar Tenoh, anda, quitate la ropa, tengo que ayudarte, tomaré la ropa del rack mientras te desvistes" Dijo Matsumura con cierto desden mientras se acercaba al rack.

"N……no es necesario que lo haga señorita, yo puedo arreglármelas solo, no es tan difícil" Dijo Haruka tratando de hacer que Matsumura saliera de su camerino.

"Debo ayudarte Tenoh, no tienes nada que temer, no pienso tocarte ni un pelo, asi que desvístete, no quiero volver a repetirlo" Matsumura siempre utilizaba un tono muy despectivo hacia Haruka.

"No señorita, en serio, puedo arreglármelas solo" Insistió Haruka.

"Que tienes que esconder Tenoh???" Matsumura se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Haruka.

"No tengo nada que esconder, simplemente no quiero que me vea mientras me desvisto, no acostumbro a tener publico mientras me cambio de ropa" Haruka intentó hacer que Matsumura se sintiera incomoda.

"Ni crea que tengo intención de verlo desnudo!!! Quiero que se ponga esto pero ya!!!" Matsumura aventó la ropa sobre una silla y salió dejando la puerta entreabierta, pero Haruka no lo notó.

Matsumura estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Haruka la hubiera corrido del camerino, después de que Setsuna la había mandado a ayudarle, no estaba de acuerdo en la manera en la que reaccionó Haruka, caminaba como león enjaulado esperando que Haruka hiciera algo mal, para echárselo inmediatamente en cara, su ira le impidió fijarse que la puerta estaba abriéndose poco a poco con la corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana. Poco a poco se iba haciendo mas notoria la salida de la luz del camerino de Haruka, tanto que Matsumura lo notó y decidió echar un vistazo. En el momento que se asomó vio algo que provocó que prácticamente se le saliera el corazón.

Ahí estaba la rubia sin la camisa del colegio revelándole a Matsumura lo que Haruka mas temía su femenina figura se hizo presente cubierta por vendas que oprimían sus pechos haciendo que su figura se hiciera masculina. Matsumura estaba impresionada, tanto que le costó trabajo recuperar el aliento, rápidamente recuperó la cordura y fingió que no vio nada, tocó la puerta y con su tono firme de siempre dijo……

"Tenoh, ya estas listo?? Anda sal ya y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo aquí!!!" Matsumura tramaba algo, finalmente era poseedora del secreto que tanto quiso averiguar. El pensar que lo consiguió de una manera tan tonta la hacia sentirse de alguna manera satisfecha.

Había algo que Matsumura traia entre manos, sabia que Haruka, era mujer, pero algo pasó por su cabeza que le impidió revelarlo o gritarlo a los cinco vientos.

"Ya estoy listo, lo ve?? No necesité la ayuda de nadie" Haruka abrió la puerta del camerino para hacerle frente a Matsumura.

En definitiva, se veía muy apuesto, una capa de terciopelo azul, y un traje de terciopelo medieval de color verde entallado a su esbelto cuerpo hacia que se viera perfecta. Los bordados en un hilo plateado la hacían verse como un autentico príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

"Vaya hasta que por fin lo hiciste, si yo te hubiera ayudado, estoy segura que hubiéramos demorado menos tiempo. Vámonos ya, la señorita Meioh ya nos debe estar esperando con Kaioh y la señorita Tomoe" Matsumura parecía desesperada, y es que el hecho de haber averiguado que Haruka es mujer no era para ella tan importante como el hecho de ver a Michiru caracterizada de Julieta Capuleto.

"Esta bien señorita, vamos, ya estoy listo" Haruka camino frente a ella, en definitiva el viento que producía al caminar hacia que su capa hiciera el movimiento perfecto, cualquiera podría decir que Haruka era el autentico príncipe de quien cualquiera se pudiera enamorar, pero a Matsumura no le causaba ninguna de esas sensaciones e incluso llegó a sentir cierto coraje al saber que Haruka renegaba de su situación como mujer.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra Matsumura camino atrás de Haruka, hasta que finalmente llegaron al escenario, pero desafortunadamente ni Michiru, ni Setsuna, ni Hotaru habían llegado al escenario aun. Matsumura veía como Haruka se impacientaba caminando de un lado al otro en el escenario, la capa se movia sin cesar y Matsumura comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sentía el impulso de decirle a Haruka que por fin sabia su obscuro secreto, pero el hacerlo haría que Haruka se pusiera sobre aviso y se previniera de que Michiru se enterara de ello.

A pesar de su poca paciencia y justo cuando Matsumura iba a decirle algo a Haruka se escucho la voz de Setsuna.

"Tenoh, por que no……"

"Anda Michiru, te ves fabulosa, es hora de salir al escenario" La voz de Setsuna intervino al reclamo de Matsumura

"Esta bien señorita Meioh" Dijo Michiru, saliendo caminando poco a poco de la zona de camerinos hacia el escenario.

Setsuna se fue a sentar esperando a que saliera Michiru, detrás de ella salió Hotaru y se sentó junto a ella. Matsumura permanecia esperando ver a Michiru, pero Setsuna le habló.

"Etsuko, vamos…… ven a tomar asiento, quiero ver bien a Haruka" Setsuna le hizo una seña a Matsumura para que se sentara a su lado.

"E……esta bien" Matsumura se acercó a Setsuna y se sentó junto a ella.

"Que opinas Hotaru???" Dijo Setsuna al ver a Haruka.

"Creo que se ve muy bien Setsuna!!!" Dijo Hotaru

"A mi también me parece que se ve estupendo" Dijo Setsuna mirando a Hotaru.

"Creo que la capa es una exageración" Intervino Matsumura.

"A mi me parece que es lo que lo hace verse mas apuesto" Dijo Setsuna.

"Es solo mi opinión" Dijo Matsumura cruzándose de brazos.

"Te ves muy apuesto Haruka!!! Las chicas morirán por ti" Dijo Setsuna provocando que Haruka se sonrojara

"Ehmmm……gracias Set……es decir…señorita Meioh" Dijo Haruka.

"Ya voy a salir señorita Meioh" Se escuchó desde el fondo de los camerinos.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio y como si el ruido de todo se hubiera esfumado completamente salió Michiru. Definitivamente se veía espectacular, Haruka no supo de que manera reaccionar ante tanta belleza que proyectaba la hermosa estudiante de cabellera aguamarina. Ardia en deseos de correr y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero de inmediato pensó que ese era un impulso tonto, asi que simplemente se limitó a mirarla, como un niño que simplemente mira los aparadores de las tiendas esperando tenerlo todo.

Matsumura por su parte sufria aun mas que Haruka, ya que para ella era mas evidente que Michiru sentía algo especial por Haruka y que por ella jamás podría llegar a sentir lo mismo ya que ella misma había matado las posibilidades de ello al ser ella la maestra y peor aun, ser ella quien le impusiera ese castigo. Por otro lado había en ella una breve luz de esperanza ya que como iban las cosas era mas fácil de matar esa atracción que Michiru sentía hacia Haruka durante los ensayos de la obra, ya que era evidente que su relación de compañeros no iba nada bien. Un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y al igual que Haruka un impulso por tenerla entre sus brazos se hizo presente, pero por desgracia para ella eso si era realmente imposible.

"Señorita Kaioh, se ve usted muy bien" Es lo único que pudo decir Matsumura al ver que si le decía lo que pasaba por su mente seguramente Setsuna la cuestionaria.

"Verdad que se ve perfecta???" Dijo Hotaru a Setsuna.

"Mas que eso Hotaru, es simplemente una diosa" Setsuna estaba maravillada por lo que veian sus ojos.

"Haruka??? Que opinas de cómo se ve Michiru??" Preguntó Setsuna, sacando de su trance a Haruka, quien por cierto no quitaba su mirada de la bella violinista.

"Eh???........ehmmm……creo que………te ves muy hermosa Michiru" Dijo Haruka procurando que no sonara tan desesperado como lo sentía.

"Gracias Haruka, tu también te vez muy bien" Dijo Michiru.

Un silencio se hizo de repente, sus miradas se fundieron, tal parecía que con la mirada intentaban decirse todo lo que sentían y que sus labios y mente no se los permitían, asi fue sucediendo y poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que en un impulso inesperado Haruka tomo de las manos a Michiru entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, produciendo una especie de acercamiento, que en sus cinco sentidos y sin los disfraces hubiera resultado ser imposible, pero que ahora por alguna extraña razón se estaba dando a la perfeccion. Sin pensarlo Haruka volvió a entrar en esa especie de trance que la obligó a besarla aquella vez en su casa y Michiru también se dejó llevar por el momento comenzando a decir sus respectivas lineas.

"Es que ya te vas Romeo??? Aun el dia no apunta, el ave te engañó, créeme mi amor, fue el ruiseñor" Michiru se metió mas que antes en su papel de Julieta.

"No amada mía, fue la alondra que anuncia el amanecer, la malvada luz que entra por el horizonte, apagando la noche, debo irme amor mío o moriré" La voz de Haruka era dulce, suave y llena de amor, igual que en aquella ocasión.

"Esa no es la luz del sol, es solo un engaño, los dioses han mandado un meteoro para iluminar tu camino a casa. Por favor, no te vayas" Michiru apretó sus manos a las de Haruka y se acerco mas a ella.

"Si me ven me moriré, pero que importa??? No era el canto de la alondra, era solo un simple ruido, no era la luz del sol, sino el simple reflejo de la luna. Si ha de venir la muerte, que venga!!! Así lo quiere mi Julieta. Hablemos mi amor!!! Aun no es de día" Haruka se fue acercando aun mas a Michiru, hasta que ambas pudieron percibir la fragancia de sus alientos. Poco a poco, al igual que en aquella ocasión, se fueron acercando para fundirse en el apasionado beso.


	14. EL SECRETO

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!**_

_**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO LA UNI ME ABSORBE MUCHO TIEMPO, JEJEJE.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO QUIERO DEDICARLO MUY EN ESPECIAL A MI AMOR, LA PERSONA QUE ME ENAMORÓ PERDIDAMENTE. TE QUIERO Y TE AMO MUCHISIMO MI ANGEL!!!!**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!**_

_**EL SECRETO**_

En ese momento Michiru comprendió lo que en realidad pasaba por su corazón y su mente, ella no podía sentir lo que solo Haruka, le provocaba, recordaba que cada que le tocaba actuar a su lado o el simple hecho de cumplir con las absurdas tareas de Matsumura al lado de Haruka la hacían cumplir con ellas de mucho mejor manera. Se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Haruka era algo que había superado el odio, si podían decir que del odio al amor había solo un paso Michiru en definitiva lo había dado, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, su terco corazón le jugo mal una vez mas haciendo que se enamorara de el joven y apuesto rubio que alguna vez le robó un beso. Pero por increíble que pareciera y aunque ya había aceptado sus sentimientos en su interior, Michiru no podía hacerles frente revelárselos a Haruka, incluso sintió miedo de si misma al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía, ya que en esos aspectos, ella no es la imagen de la discreción. Temía que Haruka se diera cuenta de ello y jugara con sus sentimientos, la ignorara o que le revelara que aunque ella sintiera eso, nada evitaría que Haruka siguiera sintiendo odio hacia ella. Después de todo, era algo que ella misma había provocado.

Acercándose aun mas a sus tibios y suaves labios, Michiru ansió de alguna manera poder sentir esa sensación que solo le provocó Haruka en aquel beso que se dieron en el jardín de su casa. Cuando de pronto……….

"Ayyy!!!!.......Mi cabeza!!!!" Michiru cayó en cuclillas sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si se le fuera a caer.

"Michiru, estas bien???......... Michiru, reacciona" Haruka se desesperó y se agachó quedando frente a ella, viendo claramente que a Michiru se le estaban saliendo las lagrimas del dolor.

Rápidamente volteó y se levanto a ver a Matsumura y Setsuna que permanecían de pie viendo lo que estaba sucediendo, Haruka enojada se levantó y miró con desesperación a Setsuna.

"Vamos haz algo!!! Que no ves que esta muy mal???" En cuanto Haruka termino de decir esto Michiru cayo al suelo inconsciente.

"Michiru!!!" Haruka volteó y al ver a la bella Julieta de cabellos aguamarina tendida en el suelo.

Su desesperación que la tomó entre sus brazos, tal y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo y corrió hacia el camerino. Michiru no reaccionaba…………

"Michiru, por favor Michiru no reaccionaba…………

"Michiru, por favor……tienes que reaccionar……" Una tibia lagrima se resbalo por el rostro de Haruka

Mientras tanto por la mente de Michiru pasaban muchas cosas de una vida que hasta ahora creía que solo formaba parte de su imaginación.

Una escena bastante familiar se estaba dando a sus ojos un par de jovencitas estaban frente a ella y Haruka con los mismos uniformes que ocupaban todos los días, sus amigas extrañamente portaban unos diferentes, parecía que estaban en un grado menor, una escena que aunque era familiar, al mismo tiempo era extrañamente diferente a su vida actual, por un momento se sintió ajena a lo que estaba viviendo. Una escena en la que Mina y Serena veían a Haruka, sus recuerdos, eran turbios, y casi no lograba distinguir, parecía que mas allá de un recuerdo, aquello era una revelación.

Las chicas se amontonaban frente a ella, eran nada menos que sus amigas, Mina, Serena y el resto de las chicas bombardeaban con preguntas a Michiru. Sin que ella tuviera la mas remota idea de lo que iba a pasar Michiru comenzó a hablar sin voluntad, como si alguien ajeno a su cuerpo se encontrara dentro de ella.

"Que esta pasando???...........No lo entiendo……" Pensaba la bella violinista.

De pronto algo ocurrió, la voz de Haruka se hizo escuchar, respondiéndole algo a las chicas que difícilmente podría entender o tal vez no quería entenderlo……

"……Pues yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que era hombre…………." Michiru no podía creerlo la impresión le heló la sangre……Era cierto!!!! Haruka es una mujer!!!!

De pronto de nueva cuenta volvió a obscurecerse su mirada, justamente igual que cuando perdió el sentido……. Y de nuevo escucho la voz de Haruka……

"Michiru……Michiru estas bien???" Haruka la tomo entre sus brazos.

"Que……que me paso???" Michiru sobaba suavemente su nuca.

"Te dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y perdiste el sentido. Setsuna fue a llamar a la ambulancia, Matsumura a tu casa y Hotaru fue por un poco de agua. Y para tu desgracia me tocó cuidarte" Haruka esperaba que Michiru fuera un poco mas amable debido a su malestar, pero ni eso le impidió seguir a la defensiva.

"Ah…aughhhh……tienes razón, tengo muy mala suerte, ya suéltame, no necesito que me ayudes, ya me siento mejor, no quiero seguir causándote mas molestias" Michiru aventó a Haruka e intento ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil, ya que de no haber sido por la terquedad de Haruka, Michiru se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe, así que le amortiguo con sus brazos.

"No seas necia por favor!!! Debes esperar tranquila aquí, se que mi presencia te molesta y estoy dispuesto a dejarte sola, siempre y cuando me prometas que no intentaras hacer nada que te perjudique esta bien???" Haruka se sentía de alguna manera molesta por la reacción que tuvo Michiru, pero por otro lado sabia que se lo había ganado a pulso, la relación entre ellas nunca fue del todo agradable.

"Ahhh………… de manera que piensas dejarme sola???" Michiru casi no tenia fuerzas, pero reunió todas las que pudo para hacerle el reclamo a Haruka.

"Hey!!! Creí que era una molestia para ti" Haruka miro con cierto sarcasmo a Michiru.

"Pero que tal si necesito algo??? Anda se útil y ve a ver que pasa con Hotaru y el agua" Michiru necesitaba estar a solas para pensar lo que había pasado justo unos instantes anteriores, es decir, su sueño.

"Esta bien, iré, pero lo hago solo porque no quiero seguir escuchándote" Haruka le dio la espalda y se fue caminando fuera del escenario, en definitiva el disfraz de Romeo lo hacia verse increíblemente apuesto.

Michiru se quedo sentada en aquel lugar intentaba explicarse lo que sucedió en aquel sueño o revelación, no sabia de que manera interpretarlo, se sentía confundida, sus sentimientos hacia Haruka eran mas fuertes que el odio……pero si era amor, acaso podría confesárselo alguna vez??? Que pasaría si se lo dijera y Haruka la rechaza o peor aun, se burla de ella???

"No puedo permitirme sentir esto, Haruka es la peor persona que he conocido, es un patán y …… no resistiría su rechazo, debo hacer algo………" Michiru tomo su cabeza con ambas manos.

Michiru divagaba una y otra vez, así sin pensarlo murmuró algo.

"Si me odiaras haría lo que fuera para que me amaras igual o mas de lo que ya me amas……" Michiru se sintió extraña por lo que estaba pasando, comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

Setsuna entró de nuevo al club de teatro y vio que Michiru permanecía sentada en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Michiru!!! Estas bien???, Ya viene la ambulancia" Setsuna corrió a ver como estaba Michiru.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que lo que me pasó fue por falta de alimento, la verdad es que no he comido bien los últimos días" Michiru vio que Haruka iba entrando junto con Hotaru.

"Además he tenido muchos disgustos últimamente……supongo que todo exceso tiene sus consecuencias verdad???" Michiru miro fríamente a Haruka, quien también le correspondió la mirada.

"Toma aquí esta tu agua, tómatela. Hotaru tuvo que salir a conseguírtela por que la cafetería ya esta cerrada, debes ser un poco mas agradecida" Haruka era imparcial con Michiru.

"Se lo agradeceré a Hotaru………muchas gracias linda!!! Eres muy amable por haberme conseguido el agua" Michiru aun en su estado de debilidad no dejaba de provocar a Haruka, aunque esta vez su mirada hacia ella era diferente.

"Desde luego que no esperaba que demostraras ninguna gratitud hacia mi, por lo que veo ya estas mucho mejor, asi que me voy" Haruka iba saliendo del escenario cuando Setsuna la detuvo.

"Espera Haruka!!! Aun no te puedes ir, debo ir a ver que sucede con Etsuko, debes quedarte a cuidarla, es una orden mia" Setsuna por primera vez sonó enérgica y miró a Haruka muy seriamente.

"No es necesario que vaya señorita Meioh, ya estoy de regreso" Decia Matsumura mientras caminaba con la misma elegancia y porte que le distinguían.

"Y bien Etsuko???......que sucedió???" Setsuna miro a Matsumura.

"La señora Kaioh se preocupó se sobremanera por el estado de salud de la señorita Michiru, viene enseguida con un chofer y le llevaran de inmediato al medico, así que no hay tiempo que perder, Michiru debe cambiarse" Matsumura subió al escenario quedando frente a frente con Haruka.

"Hagase a un lado, yo le ayudare a cambiarse, debemos hacerlo de prisa por que la señora Kaioh no tarda en llegar" Matsumura miró fija y fríamente a Haruka.

"Señorita Meioh, acaso no debe usted ayudarle a Michiru??? Después de todo usted sabe como se debe quitar el vestuario o no???" La mirada de Haruka denotaba preocupación y hasta cierto punto desesperación.

"A mi no me importa quien me ayude, lo importante es no hacer esperar a mi madre, no quiero que se preocupe mas" Michiru se intentó poner de pie y Setsuna le ayudo.

"Mírate nada mas……yo te ayudaré a cambiarte el vestido, gracias por ofrecerte Etsuko, Hotaru y yo nos encargaremos de esto" Setsuna camino junto con Michiru.

Haruka sentía que una vez mas había salvado a Michiru y miraba con cierta soberbia y burla a Matsumura. Tan pronto como sintió la mirada de Haruka, Matsumura se la regreso y camino fuera no solo del escenario, si no del club de teatro.

Sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro, miraba a lo lejos como se iba Matsumura. Un par de segundos después entró la señora Kaioh con una preocupación casi al borde de las lagrimas. Haruka dio un salto fuera del escenario y se encontró frente a frente con la bella señora de cabellos aguamarina.

"Que le sucede a mi hija??......En donde esta Michiru???" Preguntó la señora Kaioh.

"Tranquilícese señora, Michiru ya esta bien, esta un poco débil pero ya se fue a cambiar, no tarda en venir" Haruka intentó calmar a la señora Kaioh.

"Pero que fue lo que le pasó???" La señora Kaioh miraba fijamente a Haruka.

"La verdad es que estuvo demasiado extraño, Michiru de pronto tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después se desvaneció, por suerte yo pude detenerla, asi no se golpeo" Haruka estaba intentando analizar la situación y por mas que lo intentó no lograba descifrar lo que le había ocurrido a Michiru.

"Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, estoy en deuda contigo" La señora Kaioh estaba muy agradecida con Haruka.

"No hay nada que agradecer, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho" Haruka se sentía alagada de que la señora Kaioh le tomara importancia.

"Si madre, no hay nada que agradecerle, yo estoy bien" Michiru iba saliendo aun un poco pálida por el desmayo, pero con un poco mas de energía.

"Michiru, hija mia!!!!.......estas bien??" La señora Kaioh corrió a abrazar a su hija.

"Si madre, lo único que necesito es descansar" Setsuna iba cargando las cosas de Michiru.

Los paramédicos entraron al club de teatro y revisaron a Michiru, la señora Kaioh, pes pidió que se fueran, pero no sin antes revisar que Michiru estaba bien.

"Muchas gracias caballeros" Dijo la señora Kaioh.

La receta era reposo durante dos días, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo o tensión. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible, por que la obra estaba en puerta. En un par de días, la obra seria estrenada y ni Michiru, ni Haruka llevaban aprendidos los diálogos, ni mucho menos estaban acostumbrados al vestuario.

Fuera de ese tipo de presiones y olvidándose prácticamente de todo, Michiru se fue a su casa acompañada por el chofer, mientras que la señora Kaioh se quedo dando las gracias a Setsuna y a Haruka.

" Muchas gracias señorita Meioh, yo me encargare de hacer que Michiru descanse" La señora hizo una reverencia.

"No hay nada que agradecer señora, su hija es mi responsabilidad dentro del colegio, lamento haberle causado este contratiempo" Setsuna miraba amablemente a la señora Kaioh.

"Seguramente Michiru se presiona demasiado, pero en fin, descansará y se pondrá mejor…… Haruka, quieres acompañarme al auto por favor???" La señora Kaioh quería pedirle algo especial a Haruka.

"Esta bien, señorita Meioh en un momento regreso" Haruka se fue caminando junto a la señora Kaioh y justo antes de subir al auto se acercó a su oído para murmurarle algo……

Inmediatamente después de eso la señora Kaioh se subió al auto y arrancó el chofer. Por supuesto Michiru ya lo había visto todo…

"Madre, me quieres decir que fue lo que le dijiste a Haruka???" Michiru miraba seriamente a su madre.


	15. PREOCUPACIONES

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten!!!**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mis fans, que me han escrito y se han contactado conmigo y se han convertido en algo mas que mis fans y lectores……es decir, amigos **_

_**(Santana, Tigre-Kun, Liliana, milena, serenatenoh, fierainquieta,………entre otros y muy en especial a Aryam-Tenou-86) Jejeje, si me falto alguien, por favor discúlpenme. **_

_**Tembien al amor de mi vida, mi angel que me saco de las profundidades del mar. **_

_**Jejejeje, ya me alargue, disculpen jajaja………DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!!! **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**_

_**Preocupaciones**_

-"Nada importante hija linda, anda, recuéstate en mi hombro mientras llegamos a casa, vamos Ihoghi, acelera" El lujoso automóvil salió en dirección a la Mansion Kaioh.

Las cosas estaban difíciles, Haruka estaba consternada sobre el desmayo de Michiru, pero por otro lado las intensiones de Matsumura de quedarse a solas con Michiru se hacían cada vez mas consecutivas, y pensaba que se le estaban acabando las ideas, como podría ayudar a Michiru en caso de que a Matsumura se le ocurriera hacer algo estúpido?? Seria capaz de arriesgar lo que fuera por ella, incluso su propia estancia en el colegio??? Si por su mente llego a pasar semejante cosas será que siente algo mas que odio por Michiru???......

Por otro lado Haruka se quedó pensando el lo que le que dijo la señora Kaioh, podría representar para ella una oportunidad. El caerle bien a la madre de Michiru podría representar para ella la oportunidad de intentar mejorar su relación con la bella violinista de cabellos aguamarina. Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que difícilmente se pudo concentrar en lo que había pasado hace un instante.

Mientras tanto Michiru llegó a casa, directamente a descansar e intentar olvidar las visiones anteriores, intentaba no imaginar a Haruka como una mujer, si no como el hombre que ella imaginaba. Que pasaría si Michiru se diera cuenta de que Haruka es mujer??? Y no solo eso……si no que esta enamorada de ella???.....

Pensando en eso daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en como se veía con su vestuario de Romeo, en su personalidad, en la atracción que sentía hacia el y sus besos que aunque no lo aceptara la derretían.

-"Cielos, debo dejar de pensar en eso……Haruka ni siquiera me quiere……" Michiru suspiró.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta.

-"Pasen…" Michiru, no se veía como siempre, había algo en ella que no encajaba.

-"Michiru, hija……vengo a ver como estas" La señora Kaioh estaba demasiado preocupada por Michiru.

-"Ya estoy mejor madre, creo que solo necesito descansar" Michiru abrazó a su madre.

-"Animo Michiru, te tengo una excelente noticia, seguramente cuando la escuches te sentiras mucho mejor" La mirada de la madre cambio, ahora era mas alegre y feliz.

-"De que se trata madre???" Michiru se separo de su madre y se sentó frente a ella.

-"Tu hermano viene por unos días a visitarnos……no es maravilloso???" La señora Kaioh, sonaba demasiado emocionada.

-"De verdad???.......eso es una excelente noticia!!!!" Michiru cambio su mirada y se abalanzó a su madre para volverla a abrazar.

El joven Ryusei Kaioh estaba estudiando actuación en una exclusiva universidad de los Estados Unidos, a sus 23 años ya había participado en 8 obras de Broadway, en las cuales se incluían musicales, participaciones secundarias, etc. Lo que le estaba formando un excelente historial para su carrera, por fortuna las vacaciones llegaron, justo a tiempo para tomarse un respiro e ir a visitar a su familia, extrañaba tanto a sus padres y a su hermana. Esta vez no solo les llevaba obsequios, si no vivencias y logros.

-"Y cuando llegará Ryusei, madre???" Michiru definitivamente se sentía mejor, su mirada y su semblante cambió.

-" Llegará pasado mañana, y podrá ir a ver el estreno de la obra, asi que debes esforzarte, tienes que impresionarlo Michiru!!!" La señora Kaioh, tramaba algo.

-"Me alegra mucho madre!!! Ya me siento mejor, quiero bajar a la estancia" Michiru comenzaba a ponerse las pantuflas.

-"No Michiru, debes descansar. Aiko va a traerte la comida" La señora Kaioh hizo que Michiru se volviera a recostar en su cama y la arropó con una frasada.

-"Madre, me molesta que me trates como a una niña" Michiru se sentó.

-"Y tu no dejas de comportarte como una, asi que obedece" La señora Kaioh nunca le grito a su hija, su voz siempre fue dulce, al igual que en ese momento. Por un segundo Michiru recordó su infancia y simplemente se dejó consentir.

-"Esta bien madre, solo espero que cuando venga Ryusei no lo trates como a mi, estoy segura de que saldrá huyendo de aquí" Michiru rio suavemente, de pronto sonó la puerta.

-"Pasen……" La señora Kaioh se puso de pie, era Aiko con una bandeja de comida para Michiru.

-"Aquí esta la comida señorita" Aiko se apenó de haber interrumpido el tiempo que estaban pasando madre e hija.

-"Esta bien Aiko, dejala en el buró por favor" La señora Kaioh le indicó el lugar.

-"Esta bien señora, si no se les ofrece algo mas, me retiro" Aiko hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La señora Kaioh guardó silencio y se dedico a mirar a su hermosa hija. Trataba de descifrar que era lo que la tenia tan diferente. Por su parte Michiru también se sumergía en la mirada de su madre, contemplaba el amor que veía desde el fondo de su corazón y antes de que le pudiera decir algo la dulce señora Kaioh, le hablo……

-"Madre yo…"

-"Hija he querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días y creo que ahora es el mejor momento de hacerlo" La señora Kaioh se puso seria y al mismo tiempo contenta.

-"De que se trata madre???" Michiru temia que sus ojos la hubieran delatado en algo, se culpaba a si misma por ocultarle a su madre lo que veía y aun peor……lo que sentía por Haruka.

-"Hace unos días te he sentido diferente, creo que hay algo nuevo en tu vida……hija, quisiera que confiaras en mi como antes. Acaso hice algo para que dejaras de confiar en mi???" La delicada y elegante mujer tomó las manos de su bella hija entre las suyas y la miro con todo el amor que le inspiraba su corazón.

-"Madre, no puedes decirme eso, quiero que sepas que yo te amo como siempre, con el mismo amor que hace un año……que hace cinco……que desde siempre!!!" Michiru abrazó a su -madre emotivamente.

-"Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa hija……hazme participe de tu vida, quien puede entenderte mejor que yo???" La señora acaricio el rostro de su hija.

-"Madre……ni yo misma se que es lo que me pasa……yo misma me desespero de sentirme tan confundida……no se que es lo que siento………" Y por mas que lo intentó, una lagrima se le escapó y rodó por su rostro.

-"Es ese chico…verdad??? ……Haruka" Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras Michiru dejó de llorar y miro fijamente a su madre, ahora tan seriamente como podía.

-"No madre……el no tiene nada que ver conmigo……no siento absolutamente nada por el……es mas, si puedo decir que siento algo por el……es odio" Michiru se molesto consigo misma, deseaba poder aceptar lo que sentía, pero incluso ella misma trataba de negárselo.

-"El odio es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, incluso te puedo decir que es tan fuerte como el amor, las personas lo confunden e intentan engañarse con ello para ocultar sus sentimientos………dime hija……tu amas a Haruka???" La señora Kaioh estaba hablando mas en serio que nunca y estaba tan atenta a los gestos de su hija que podía adivinar si Michiru le mentia o le decía la verdad.

-"Madre……ehmm………porque preguntas eso??" Michiru se puso demasiado nerviosa, se sentía acorralada.

-"Porque te veo hija…… se que Haruka significa algo para ti, se que sientes algo por el………hija………dime……lo amas???" La señora Kaioh miró tiernamente a su hija, sabia de antemano que su hija estaba enamorada.

Michiru se sintió frustrada, quería salir corriendo de ahí, no quería que su madre supiera lo patética que se sentía, quería que su madre siguiera pensando que el orgullo de su hija seguía intacto, que lo que sentía no existiera jamás, pero nada de eso podía ser verdad, las cosas estaban pasando, y lo peor…………no podía mentirle a su madre!!!

De pronto algo invadió su mente un extraño pensamiento de revelación……….

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y aun en contra de sus propios deseos, Michiru se arrojó a los brazos de su madre y lloró confesando lo que sentía……

-"……Si madre………lo amo……" La voz de Michiru se quebró y abrazó mas fuertemente a su madre.

-"Hija mia…… me duele tanto verte sufrir asi, porque no se lo dices???" La madre de Michiru entendía a su hija

-"Nooo……no lo puede saber!!!……el me odia……y yo……no se que hacer…" El eco de aquel pensamiento retumbaba en su mente.

La imaginación de Michiru era increíble, pero su madre, no podía esperar a que siguiera imaginando cosas. Debía pensar en algo………rápido.

Aun en contra de su voluntad, Michiru, tuvo que decir……

-"Amarlo???? ………como podría amarlo!!! Es una molestia!!! Por favor madre, por si no lo recuerdas, gracias a el estoy metida en este lio" Michiru se dio un respiro, en su mente retumbaba el "quizás" de su revelación, probablemente su madre hubiera actuado asi, o posiblemente se hubiera opuest a ese sentimiento.

-"Jajajaja, esta bien hija mia………te creo……anda, debes comer algo" La madre tomó la charola y se la acercó a su hija.

-"Gracias madre…" Michiru comenzó a comer, pero sus pensamientos le impedian disfrutar su comida como ella hubiera querido.

Después de la comida, Michiru se dedico a descansar, su madre se fue a seguir preparando la habitación de Ryusei, para ella significaba demasiado que su hijo viniera de visita, así que todo lo quería hacer con sus propias manos para cuando su hijo llegara. Pero no podía olvidar algo importante que tenia que hacer……

Después de un rato Michiru decidió meterse a la tina a darse un baño e intentar olvidarse de sus absurdas ideas. Se metió a la tina y el agua haría la magia de relajarla.

Después de ese refrescante y relajante baño Michiru salió un poco mas relajada y sin tantas cosas en mente, ahora estaba lista para pasar un tiempo de calidad con su madre, justo terminaba de arreglarse cuando su puerta sonó………

-"Señorita Michiru, su madre me mandó a decirle, que si puede bajar por favor" Aiko, hablo del otro lado de la puerta.

-"Gracias Aiko, dile que en un momento bajo por favor" Michiru terminó de cepillar su cabello y ponerse un poco de perfume, tomó entre sus manos el libreto de la obra para leer mientras la distinguida señora Kaioh tocaba el violín, como todas las tardes, pero esta vez, seria diferente……

Michiru bajó las escaleras de la hermosa y enorme mansión, caminó hacia la sala y ahí estaba la señora Kaioh con………………

-"Pero………… tu que haces aquí?????" Preguntó Michiru el ver incrédula a aquella persona ante sus ojos.


	16. EL JOVEN KAIOH

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí esta la continuación de mi historia, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi, en este capitulo aparecerá un personaje que hará algo muy importante mas adelante, conózcanlo y déjenme sus opiniones. **_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Santana89 una gran amiga mía, gracias por tu apoyo. **_

_**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!!!! **_

_**El joven Kaioh**_

"Hermana!!!" Un apuesto joven de cabello aguamarina corrió hacia la hermosa violinista.

"No lo creo!!! Ryusei……estas aquí!!!" Michiru abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte princesa!!!!" Ryusei extrañaba demasiado a su hermana y le alegraba mucho verla.

"No puedo creer que llegaste hoy, hijo porque no llamaste a la casa??? Hubiera mandado a Ihoghi por ti" La señora Kaioh, estaba muy emocionada de tener a sus hijos en casa.

"No te preocupes madre, quería darles la sorpresa, me alegra verlas, se que mi padre aun esta de viaje, me hubiera gustado verlo" Ryusei no dejaba de mirar a Michiru.

"Ya sabes como es la vida de tu padre, casi no lo vemos, pero volverá en un mes" La señora Kaioh miraba de pies a cabeza a su hijo.

"Salúdenlo de mi parte, les trigo obsequios de América" Ryusei se levantó, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

"Espera Ryusei, después nos los darás hijo, ahora debes descansar, el viaje debió ser agotador, Aiko, lleva a mi hijo a su habitación por favor".

"La verdad es que si fue agotador pero me alegra mucho verlas" Ryusei tomó el rostro de Michiru con su mano.

"A mi también me da gusto verte hermano, anda ve a descansar, cuando despiertes aquí estaremos" La mirada de Michiru era demasiado amable.

"Esta bien, hermana, madre, con su permiso" El joven hizo una reverencia y camino tras Aiko.

El joven subió las escaleras y miro la habitación de su hermana y sus padres. Para el era demasiado increíble estar en su casa después de tanto tiempo extrañaba a su hermana y a su madre mas que a nadie en el mundo y el poder estar de nuevo en casa, era un logro, el cual deseaba disfrutar al máximo posible.

Michiru estaba incrédula ante la llegada de su hermano, recordaba que cuando se fue, las cosas cambiaron en su vida, ya que su hermano llegaba a ser cómplice en sus travesuras, siempre confió en el y para ella el saber que se iba significaba una perdida enorme. Y el hecho de tenerlo de vuelta era un motivo de enorme alegría.

"Madre estoy muy feliz de que Ryusei haya venido, hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganas de verlo" Michiru se veía feliz.

"Me alegro mucho hija, tendremos una cena especial en honor de tu hermano y de otra persona especial" La señora Kaioh sonrió y se sentó en la sala.

"Y de quien se trata si se puede saber, madre???" Michiru se acercó a su madre y se sento cerca de ella.

"No adivinas linda???" La distinguida mujer dirigió su azulada mirada a su hermosa hija.

"No, madre……mmmmm……no tengo idea" Michiru miro fijamente a su madre, pero siempre aplicando ese tono de amabilidad que la distinguía.

"Mmmm……espera y lo verás. Si esta persona es lo suficientemente puntual, legará justo a la hora de la cena" La señora Kaioh, miró su reloj.

"Ya me tienes con la duda, anda, dime de quien se trata" Michiru jugueteaba con su madre.

"No me convencerás, anda ve a arreglarte, esta persona es muy importante, en un momento iré a despertar a tu hermano para que se arregle para la cena" La señora Kaioh camino y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Alguien importante??? ……mmmm, de seguro es uno de los amigos de papá" Michiru caminó hacia la escalera y subió hacia su habitación.

Tras pensar que se trataba de alguno de los importantes empresarios con sus esposas, Michiru supuso que la ocasión ameritaba no solo un arreglo cualquiera, sino uno especial, no por las personas en si, sino mas bien, por su hermano, quería causarle una excelente impresión.

Se acercó a su closet y abrió las puertas de par en par, tratando de elegir algo digno de una princesa, como diría su padre. Busco y busco durante un tiempo, hasta que por fin eligió lo adecuado. Tomo su colección de cosméticos y se dispuso a hacer de su persona una verdadera obra de arte.

Todo tenia que ser perfecto, Michiru era muy exigente en ese aspecto y revisaba cada minimo detalle, las horas pasaron y finalmente Aiko fue a llamar a Michiru……

"Señorita, su madre me manda para ver que todo este bien"

"Todo esta bien Aiko, aun no termino" Mientras decía eso, el timbre de la asombrosa mansión sonó y Aiko se fue a atender la puerta.

La persona importante que estaban esperando se hizo presente, y estaba parada justo sobre el marco de la puerta.

"Pase……adelante, tome asiento, viene usted muy elegante" Aiko recibió el abrigo.

"Gracias" Tomó asiento……

La señora Kaioh bajo las escaleras, estaba vestida de una manera demasiado elegante, era una señora muy hermosa……

La señora miró de una manera muy amable a su invitado esperaba que se sintiera cómodo, así que llamó a Aiko para hacer bajar a Michiru.

"Me alegra que haya decidido venir, para ser sincera, esperaba que rechazara mi invitación" La señora se sentía complacida de que su invitado estuviera frente a ella.

"Nunca rechazaría una invitación suya, es usted muy amable"

"Mis hijos bajaran en un momento, sabe??? Mi hijo Ryusei acaba de regresar de América" La señora Kaioh tomó una taza de café y se la dio a su invitado.

"Vaya!!! Dicen que América esta llena de muchas novedades y que hay muchas oportunidades" Dio un sorbo al café.

Mientras tanto Michiru terminaba de dar sus últimos detalles a su arreglo, quería impresionar a su hermano demostrándole que ya no era la misma niña que había dejado de ver, ahora era toda una mujer. El cariño que sentía Michiru hacia su hermano era muy grande, ya que aparte de compartir la misma sangre, su hermano la había salvado de morir arrollada por un caballo durante una exhibición, recordó que debido a eso se rompió un brazo, esa era la principal razón por la que Michiru le guardaba especial cariño a su hermano.

Sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Aiko……

"Señorita, la visita que esperaba su señora madre, ya llegó y los están esperando a usted y al joven Kaioh" Aiko se retiró de la puerta de Michiru, para ir a dar el mismo aviso al joven.

Después de unos momentos Ryusei bajo las escaleras y se presentó con la visita. La platica que estaban teniendo era demasiado interesante, ya que le contaba miles de cosas que vivió en América. Ya exasperada la señora Kaioh, decidió acompañar a su visita y a su hijo al salón principal, que estaba separado por una puerta de la sala de recepción.

"Puedo hablarte de tu??" Pregunto el joven Kaioh.

"Por supuesto……"

"Sabes??? Siempre pensé que esta casa era una exageración y aun lo creo, bueno, dejame decirte que yo vivo en una habitación de cuatro por cuatro, jejeje asi que veo enorme este lugar, no entiendo como mi madre y mi hermana no se pierden en este lugar"

"Nos acostumbramos hijo, eso es lo que pasa" Todos se rieron suavemente.

Las cosas iban marchando sobre ruedas, no había ningún problema, hasta que bajó Michiru……

"Creo que la pasan bien sin mi……" Las miradas se enfocaron en la dulce voz que se escuchó en aquel cuarto.

Era un espejismo de lo dioses, la mujer mas bella que habían podido mirar sus ojos, adornada con un hermoso y escotado vestido de coctel de color vino con abertura hasta la pierna que hacia que se viera mas alta, la princesa de la casa lucio esa noche como eso, una verdadera princesa. Sus bellos ojos azules maquillados exquisitamente por sombras rojizas hacia que el profundo azul que asemejaba un mar se viera aun mas imponente, tanto que la visita se puso nerviosa.

"M……Michiru……t…te ves……"

"Tu??? …… Pero que haces aquí????" Michiru miró incrédula a quien tenia frente a ella………era nada mas y nada menos que Haruka.

"Esa es la manera de recibir a las visitas Michiru???" Preguntó la señora Kaioh, en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

"Lo lamento madre, pero, pensé que esperábamos a alguien importante" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Haruka es especial, Michiru que es lo que te ocurre??? Tú no eres así" La señora Kaioh, miro con cierta extrañeza a su hija.

"Lo lamento madre, es solo que no imaginaba que Haruka era la visita que esperabas" Michiru se disculpo.

"Lamento causar inconvenientes, creo que será mejor que me retire" Dijo Haruka en un tono apenado.

"Por favor quédate Haruka, eres mi invitado especial, esta cena es en tu honor por haber ayudado a mi hija y en honor de mi hijo que regresó de América"

"Por mi no hay problema, lamento mi reacción Haruka" Michiru dirigió su azulada mirada hacia el apuesto joven rubio.

"No te disculpes, entiendo tu reacción, permíteme decirte que te ves muy hermosa esta noche" Haruka no se cansaba de mirar a Michiru.

"Hermanita, tu novio tiene razón, ya eres toda una mujer" Ryusei alcanzo a su hermana y la envolvió del cuello con su brazo de manera violenta.

"Ryusei!!!! Me despeinas!!! Además……Haruka no es mi novio" Michiru se sonrojó y de inmediato se quito la mano de su hermano.

"Calma hermanita, ya se que no lo es, pero por lo que veo no tardan en darnos la feliz noticia de que ya son novios" Ryusei sonrió.

"N……no lo creo……ehh……ehhmmm……las cosas no son lo que parecen" Dijo Haruka mas sonrojada que nunca

"Por supuesto que no lo son……" Michiru fue interrumpida por su madre.

"Iré a ver que la cena ya esté servida, enviaré a Aiko para avisarles que todo esta listo" Dijo la señora Kaioh incomodándose con la conversación.

"Esta bien madre, yo controlo que Michiru no le arranque los ojos a Haruka" Ryusei le hizo un guiño a su madre, la señora rió y se fue caminando hacia el comedor.

"Y bien en que nos quedamos???" Dijo Ryusei mirando con cierta picardía a su hermana.

"En que estas muy equivocado con respecto a lo que piensas entre Haruka y yo" Dijo Michiru.

"Michiru me odia, como podría enamorarme de una persona que me odia???" Pregunto Haruka con cierta ironia.

"Ahhh!!! Eso es cierto??? Mi dulce hermanita puede odiar a alguien???" Pregunto Ryusei mirando con incredulidad a Michiru.

"Mentira………yo no te odio Haruka"

"Entonces como debo tomar ese……… (imitando la voz de Michiru) 'Te odio Haruka Tenoh'???" Haruka ya se sentía en plena confianza con Ryusei.

"Jajajajaja, Definitivamente no fueron palabras de amor. Que dices a eso hermanita???" Ryusei se la estaba pasando de maravilla, era divertido ver como Haruka imitaba la voz de Michiru.

"Eh…….ehmmm, ayy Haruka, eres imposible!!!" Michiru se retiro de la habitación hacia el comedor.

Ryusei y Haruka se quedaron a solas, el ambiente era muy agradable, a Haruka le agradaba Ryusei y viceversa. Ryusei sentía mucha curiosidad por Haruka, quería conocer por completo al joven que había logrado despertar esa clase de sentimientos en su hermana.

"Sabes??? A mi hermana la conozco muy bien, ella siente algo especial por ti, créeme………no muchas personas logran esa clase de sentimientos en Michiru" Ryusei miraba con mucho interés a Haruka

"Por que lo dices???" Dijo Haruka mirando muy atenta a Ryusei.

"Acaso no notaste como te mira??? Cielos Haruka, se nota que le interesas a mi hermana"

"Por favor, ella me ha dicho que me odia, como debo interpretarlo???" Pregunto Haruka.

"Sabias que del odio al amor hay solo un paso???" Ryusei hizo pensar a Haruka.

"Ehmmm…….creo que será mejor ir al comedor……" Haruka fingió que Ryusei jamás dijo esas palabras y se levanto, pero el joven actor se dio cuenta de eso.

"Entiendo Haruka, sabes que creo??? Que las cosas no han estado a su favor, pero si le das una oportunidad al destino, verás que mi hermana es una princesa, por algo es Kaioh, nuestra familia siempre ha sido muy testaruda para esas cosas del amor, mi padre tardo 6 años en reconocer que amaba a mi madre, no cometan ese error" Ryusei caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para que pasaran ambos.

Haruka pensaba sin cesar en lo que Ryusei le había dicho, las cosas habían cambiado, su perspectiva de ver a Michiru era diferente, por alguna razón, el hermano de Michiru le inspiraba cierta confianza, y sus palabras tenían demasiado sentido.

"Será que he traspasado esa barrera entre el odio y el amor??? ………Lo que siento por Michiru será………Amor???" Haruka se veía confundida, en especial por saber que Michiru no la odiaba del todo,

"Y si ella también siente amor??? ……… Michiru me ama???" Se preguntaba mientras la cena se llevaba a cabo, el hecho de pensar en eso hacia que se sintiera confundida y poco concentrada en la platica que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa.

Así la cena terminó, después de tomar un par de tasas de café Haruka se tenia que retirar a su casa. Pero siempre con esa incógnita de sus sentimientos hacia Michiru.

"Hermanita, tu obra será en unos días, mañana vendrá Haruka a ensayar, con mi experiencia sobre los escenarios, su actuación será la mejor se su colegio" Ryusei estaba emocionado, de poder poner en practica lo que llevaba aprendido de la universidad.

"Si, esta bien hermano" Dijo Michiru conforme con la idea de su hermano.

Pero tremenda sorpresa se llevo, cuando recordó que cuando Haruka actuaba, se metia tanto en el personaje que por lo general terminaba besándola, como podría aceptar el hecho de que Haruka la besara frente a su hermano??? Aunque fuera interpretando un papel, las cosas se iban a poner difíciles, ya que no sabia de que manera iba a reaccionar el joven Kaioh.


	17. ENSAYO GENERAL

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo en escribirla. Esta vez no me tarde tanto eh??? Jejejeje.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a una gran amiga Tigre-kun, gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras, jejeje perdón, historias.**_

_**Gracias por leer, disfruten la lectura………!!!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios **_

_**Ensayo General**_

Esa noche difícilmente concilió el sueño. Soñaba con terribles pesadillas que se le venían a la mente de solo pensar que pudiera besar de nuevo a Haruka, pero esta vez en presencia de su hermano. Imaginaba su reacción, las risas o los regaños de su parte, no quería que esa escena se volviera a repetir, por lo menos no con su hermano frente a ella.

"Debo hacer algo………no puedo permitir otro beso……aunque………….no!!! no Michiru, deja de pensar eso!!!" Los pensamientos atormentaban a la hermosa violinista.

A la mañana siguiente Michiru debía ir al colegio, así que se preparo como todos los días. Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que bajó al comedor……

"Buenos días hermanita!!! Voy a ir contigo al colegio!!!" Ryusei se levantó y le abrió la silla a su hermana para que tomara asiento y se sentara a desayunar.

"Qué???? P……pero……" Michiru no sabía de qué manera actuar.

"No te preocupes hermanita, no te distraeré de tus actividades, tengo que hablar con la señorita Meioh, asistiré a tus ensayos, ya lo tengo decidido, Setsuna me conoce desde que era alumno del Mugen así que no creo que se niegue a dejarme participar"

"Pero Ryusei………ehmmm………ehh……" Michiru no sabía de qué manera decirle a su hermano que no fuera al ensayo.

"No discutas conmigo hermanita, es una decisión que ya he tomado, así que…………ni hablar, tendrás que aguantarte" Ryusei soltó una carcajada.

Michiru solo se limitó a sonreír, sabía que eso sería un desastre, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Tenía que mantener sus pies en el suelo lo mas que podía, no podía repetir la escena que se dio en su jardín durante su ensayo a solas. Qué pensaría su hermano???

Michiru desayuno, pero ningún bocado le supo, el jugo de naranja era simple agua que resbalaba por su garganta, y la comida, bocados insípidos que seguían a su paso para evitar un desmayo. Hubiera sido lo que fuese su desayuno Michiru no pudo diferenciar el sabor de nada. El transcurso hacia la escuela se le hizo exageradamente corto o Ihoghi manejo más rápido de lo normal. Para su desgracia nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, el hecho era que lo que sea que fuera a pasar iba a ocurrir más pronto de lo que se imaginaba, ya que al bajar del automóvil, Setsuna la esperaba junto con Haruka.

"Michiru!!! Ya estás bien, me alegra mucho" Setsuna abrazó a Michiru.

"Ehmmm……gracias señorita Meioh" Michiru se puso muy nerviosa.

Lo que notó Setsuna al enderezarse fue un rostro conocido, de hace tiempo, pero conocido al fin y al cabo.

"Ryusei Kaioh????" Setsuna le preguntó incrédula a Michiru.

"Así es Setsuna, es mi hermano, regresó de América" Michiru no sabía de qué manera actuar, aunque muy en su subconsciente miraba al apuesto joven rubio que tenía enfrente.

"Ryusei!!!! Que gusto encontrarte de nuevo!!! Que te trae por aquí de nuevo???" Setsuna le dio un abrazo a su antiguo alumno.

"Setsuna!!! Qué bien que te acuerdes de mi!!! Jejeje pues me entere que mi adorable hermanita participará en la obra de este año, así que decidí venir a ayudar a los ensayos. Después de todo estoy estudiando actuación y ya he estado en algunas obras de Broadway" Ryusei sonaba emocionado.

"Pero claro que puedes ayudar!!! Gracias por ofrecerte, haber si consigues hacer actuar a este par" Setsuna miro a Haruka y a Michiru, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

"Ehmm……bueno, ya es tarde, debemos ir a clases" Dijo Michiru tomando sus cosas.

"Espera Michiru, dame tus cosas" Le dijo Setsuna.

"El día de hoy será un completo ensayo, ya di la orden de que no adelanten mas temas de la planeación académica, todo está arreglado, así que podrán ensayar sin atrasarse más" Setsuna sonrió después de decir eso y le dio las cosas a Ihoghi, para que se las llevara de regreso.

La cara de Michiru denotaba que iba a ser un día sin duda largo……muy largo.

Ya caracterizados con el vestuario y listos para salir a escena, Haruka aprovechó para poder hablar con Michiru.

"Michiru, espera……podemos hablar???" Dijo Haruka en un tono que Michiru jamás había escuchado.

"Ehmmm………está bien……dime??" Michiru se mostró accesible con Haruka.

"Michiru, se que lo que estamos pasando no es fácil, y también se que gran parte de esto es mi culpa, pero……….pero………yo" Haruka se fue acercando mas y mas a Michiru.

"Si??? ……" Dijo Michiru sonrojándose mientras sentía que Haruka se acercaba más.

Era el momento perfecto!!! No había nadie que las vigilara, Haruka por fin había abierto su corazón como Michiru tantas veces lo deseó, por fin Haruka se estaba sincerando.

"Michiru ayer estabas, simplemente………hermosa. Y yo……" Haruka puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Michiru.

"Haruka yo……" Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Si quieres que volvamos a actuar como aquella vez, yo podría ser Romeo enamorarme de Julieta, tan locamente como lo hace en el libreto" Haruka prácticamente estaba abrazando a Michiru.

"Haruka yo……" Michiru pensaba que Haruka por fin la iba a volver a besar aunque había algo en su interior que le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Pero aun traicionándose a sí misma, Michiru se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Haruka estaba a punto de besarla, cuando Matsumura salió de la nada.

"Me pueden decir que es lo que sucede aquí???" Haruka se detuvo en seco.

Michiru se paralizó, no podía moverse. Haruka debía pensar rápido, sus ojos recorrieron el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto Michiru y localizó un hilito que sobresalía entre aquella obra de arte.

"Nada señorita Matsumura, Michiru tiene un hilo salido, yo solo se lo trataba de quitar. Hay algún problema con eso???" Haruka tomo el hilo con sus dedos.

"Si lo hay Tenoh, lo cortaré con unas tijeras, vamos al escenario, los están esperando, la señorita Meioh, seguro tiene unas tijeras" Matsumura camino junto a la hermosa pareja.

Finalmente llegaron al escenario, Haruka de nuevo se veía fenomenal con su traje de Romeo y Michiru se veía hermosa como siempre. Ryusei se maravilló con lo que sus ojos miraban. Era simplemente increíble, aunque no hubieran dicho ni una sola línea, el simple hecho de verlos juntos era…………simplemente………perfecto.

"Wow!!! Son………perfectos!!!" Ryusei recuperaba el aliento, se puso de pie de la butaca para poder admirarlos más de cerca.

"Ya lo creo Ryusei, son increíbles, solo falta que los veas actuar" Setsuna miró a Ryusei emocionada.

Haruka y Michiru se sonrojaron y se miraron mutuamente, Michiru moría de ganas que lo que estaba pasando terminara cuanto antes.

Haruka por su parte sufría un ataque de pánico, el cual disimulaba casi a la perfección, no podía decir nada, una vez que se armó de valor lo único que pudo decir fue……

"Ehmmm………yo no sé actuar" Haruka fue tajante.

"Bromeas verdad Haruka??? Por favor!!! No le hagas caso Ryusei claro que sabe actuar, verdad Etsuko???" Setsuna miró a Matsumura, pero ella permanecía impactada por la belleza de Michiru. Ryusei se percato de eso y solo hizo un gesto mirándola.

"Etsuko………sucede algo???" Preguntó Setsuna sacando a Matsumura de sus pensamientos.

"Ehh??? Ahh lo siento……ehmm……si, se ven muy bien" Matsumura se sonrojó.

"Jajajaja, te pasa algo Etsuko??? Eso no fue lo que te pregunté" Setsuna se rió.

"Ahhh, lo lamento Ryusei, te presento a Etsuko Matsumura, ella es nuestra subdirectora" Setsuna presentó a Matsumura con Ryusei.

"Un verdadero placer señorita Matsumura, mi nombre es Ryusei Kaioh, yo soy el hermano de esa bellísima chica que esta sobre el escenario" Ryusei tomó la mano de Matsumura e hizo una reverencia.

"El gusto es mío, y usted viene a……???" Matsumura esperaba una explicación o una respuesta por parte del joven Kaioh.

"Ryusei es un ex alumno del colegio, está estudiando actuación en una importante universidad de prestigio en América, el nos ayudará a terminar con los ensayos y a hacer que nuestros protagonistas actúen como debe ser" Setsuna justificaba la estancia de Ryusei en el colegio.

"Me alegro, espero que usted logre lo que no hemos podido lograr en días de ensayo, cierto Setsuna???" Matsumura fue sarcástica, pero tenía razón.

"Es cierto, jajajaja, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho éxito como directora de esta obra" Setsuna entendió que el sarcasmo de Matsumura era justificado.

"Bien, es hora de trabajar en serio, quisiera conocer a todo el elenco de esta obra" Ryusei se puso serio y se centró en trabajar.

"Mandaré por el enseguida" Dijo Matsumura saliendo de ahí casi corriendo.

"Quiero saber qué clase de planeación se ha llevado hasta ahora, necesito los planos de la escenografía y la división de actos, así como tramoyistas, equipo de sonido, iluminación, etc." Ryusei se puso de pie y subió al escenario para poder ver de qué se trataba todo lo que veía.

"Bien, iré por los planos, la información de lo que me pediste está entre los papeles que están sobre esa mesa" Setsuna caminó hacia la oficina del club de teatro.

"Aquí está el libreto hermano, en el viene la división de actos" Michiru le facilitó el libreto a Ryusei.

"Bien, gracias hermana" Ryusei tomó el libreto y comenzó a hojearlo, Haruka notó que lo hacía de pie así que fue por una silla plegable que había cerca y se la proporcionó.

"Toma asiento" Haruka se veía muy interesada en lo que Ryusei podía lograr en la obra.

"Gracias" Ryusei tomó asiento y guardó asiento mientras hojeaba con muchísima concentración.

Después de unos minutos el elenco llegó, Setsuna había extendido los planos en un escritorio a la vista de Ryusei, Matsumura vigilaba que nada se saliera de orden, Haruka y Michiru se limitaban a mirar al joven Kaioh que no despegaba la vista del libreto. Devoraba hoja tras hoja con la mirada, haciendo en su mente la obra y representando cada acto en su mente. Todo estaba listo, como si en ese momento se fuera a presentar la obra. Finalmente Ryusei salió de su concentración y se puso de pie.

"Bien, esta obra, será la mejor que se haya presentado en este colegio!!!" Dijo el joven Kaioh demasiado emocionado.

Hizo ajustes, habló con el elenco todos quedaron de acuerdo y a gusto con las modificaciones, todo estaba preparado para un ensayo general, tras hablar con sus protagonistas, Michiru por primera vez se sintió a gusto con su papel, Haruka aceptó a regañadientes pero un poco mas conforme la idea de representar su papel.

El ensayo por primera vez salió perfecto Ryusei estaba encantado con la energía que desprendían Haruka y Michiru al actuar, como un actor no podía ser engañado, era un hecho que ese par se amaba en secreto. Ryusei nunca había visto así a su hermana, era un hecho que Michiru se sentía feliz.

Aun por terminar el ensayo la escena en el balcón se llevaba a cabo. Ahí estaban Haruka y Michiru a solas en el escenario, los ojos de ambas brillaban de una manera muy especial, sus sentimientos se comunicaban sin necesidad de la intervención de las palabras, la respiración de cada una era pausada, pero a la vez tranquila.

El ambiente era perfecto, la iluminación era la adecuada, así Haruka podía distinguir la suave piel de Michiru, como si la luz de la luna la iluminara en realidad. Michiru podía ver como brillaba el rubio cabello de su Romeo. Particularmente Haruka deseaba que todo aquello fuera real……que en realidad la luz de luna iluminara la blanca y suave piel de Michiru, que en realidad pudiera sostenerla de la cintura como lo hacía, sin la necesidad de estar representando el papel de un hombre enamorado. Quería que fuera real la ansiedad de Julieta por permanecer para siempre en esa posición con su amado Romeo, pero que estuviera aplicado a la realidad. Que Michiru la deseara de la misma manera que lo hacia ella.

Sabiendo de antemano que eso no sucedería simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del momento y actuar lo más increíble que podía. Las miradas de todos estaban enfocadas en ellas, pero eso poco les importó a ambas. Permanecía aferrada a la cintura de Michiru y sin pensarlo comenzó a improvisar.

"Amada mía, el canto del ruiseñor es mi señal de salida, debo irme. De lo contrario los guardias despertaran y me matarán" Haruka miró con un sincero amor a Michiru.

"No amor, por favor no me dejes, no era el canto del ruiseñor, es un ruido nocturno que engaña tus oídos, no es la luz del sol por el horizonte, es un engaño del astro, solo un meteoro que quiere iluminar tu camino a casa. No te vayas amor, aun es de madrugada" Michiru correspondió la mirada con la misma intensidad acompañada de un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"Tienes razón mi querida Julieta, no era el canto del ruiseñor, ni la luz del traicionero sol asomándose por el horizonte. Qué más da!!! Me quedare aquí a disfrutar de mi amor y si ha de venir la muerte……Que venga!!! No tengo miedo a ella!!! Así lo quiere ella……así lo quiere mi Julieta. Amémonos más que aun es de madrugada………" Haruka abrazó con más fuerza a Michiru.

El momento que más temía Michiru había llegado, pero su deseo de volver a sentir los suaves labios de Haruka era más fuerte que el pudor de sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, a decir verdad………eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. Se hizo un silencio sobrenatural, en ese momento solo se escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Haruka se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Michiru, no había nada que pudiera evitar lo que iba a ocurrir. Michiru sentía el aliento de Haruka y viceversa, esa increíble atracción las acercaba más y más hasta que las fundió en un suave y apasionado beso. Michiru no resistió las ganas y con sus dedos recorrió la espalda de Haruka y los metió entre su cabello acariciándolo suave y sensualmente. Haruka por su parte acariciaba la espalda de Michiru y se aferraba cada vez más a su cintura.

Las miradas se paralizaron en esa tierna escena, la respiración de todos paró, con trabajos podían atrapar un poco de aire, y ninguno, incluyendo a Setsuna querían hacer ningún ruido para interrumpir esa escena. Matsumura había salido de ahí desde hacia tiempo, así que todo era perfecto, por lo menos esa impresión le dio a todos. Ahora la pregunta que flotaba en el aire……….Que dirá Ryusei al respecto???


	18. AMENAZAS

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen un comentario.**_

_**Jejejeje, viene una temporada buena. Cosas muy interesantes pasarán no dejen de leer!!!**_

_**Amenazas **_

El hermoso beso fue interrumpido por las líneas que debía decir Michiru, ya que después de disfrutar del momento regresó a la realidad. Su nerviosismo logró ocultarlo con una impresionante naturalidad.

"No amor, no quiero saber que morirás por mi afán de mantenerte a mi lado, mejor vete ya, por que los guardias no tardan en venir a vigilar" Michiru se separó de Haruka y solo tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, con trabajos Haruka logró recordar sus líneas.

"Gracias luz de mis ojos, te prometo que mañana iré a verte al salir de la iglesia. Si me miras, será como si la misma virgen del cielo me mirara, ohh mi dulce Michiru" Haruka no notó que en lugar de decir Julieta, mencionó el nombre de Michiru y por lo que se notó nadie mas lo notó, solo Ryusei.

En un acto improvisado y lleno de valentía, Haruka se subió a la orilla del balcón y dio un brinco acompañado de un leve grito impulsando al apuesto joven por los aires. Al caer al suelo del escenario Haruka desapareció corriendo tras el telón. La mirada de preocupación de Michiru era mas que actuada, y asi se cerró el telón.

El silencio en aquel momento fue de incredulidad, de inmediato todos voltearon a ver a Ryusei que permanecía con la mirada paralizada frente al escenario aun con el telon cerrado. Setsuna volteó a ver al joven de cabellera aguamarina ligeramente risada miraba una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. Setsuna dio la orden de volver a abrir el telón y ahí estaban Haruka y Michiru, solas en el escenario. Todos guardaban silencio mientras esperaban la reacción del joven. Para algunos era evidente que Ryusei le arrancaría la cabeza a Haruka, mientras que para otros le reacción del joven Kaioh seria la de un actor asombrado.

De pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por los aplausos de Ryusei. De inmediato todos voltearon a verlo e hicieron una cara de alegría y alivio, de inmediato comenzaron a aplaudir. Ryusei subió corriendo al escenario y abrazó a Haruka y a Michiru por el cuello, provocando que las dos casi cayeran por el peso del joven Kaioh.

"Bravo, Bravo!!! Que actuación!!! Cielos!!! Créanme que ni los mejores actores de Broadway lograrían lo que ustedes lograron, que amor!!! Que entrega!!!……así deben hacerlo el dia del estreno" Ryusei estaba demasiado emocionado por la actuación de Haruka y Michiru.

"Ehmmm………no exageres hermano" Michiru se soltaba de Ryusei y bajaba del escenario.

"Es en serio hermanita!!! Lo hicieron como si en realidad estuvieran enamorados" Haruka se incomodó de inmediato.

"No se de que hablas, simplemente dije mis líneas y se acabó" Haruka camino hacia los camerinos para librarse del molesto disfraz, pero fue detenida por Ryusei.

"Espera Haruka, quisiera hablar contigo" Ryusei se veía muy serio.

"De acuerdo, solo déjame quitarme este disfraz" Haruka caminó hacia su camerino.

"Hermanita, ya puedes quitarte el vestido, el siguiente ensayo será con sus uniformes puestos" Ryusei no quería incomodar al elenco, así que por eso tomó esa decisión.

Michiru se fue junto con Setsuna a quitarse el vestido de Julieta, que aunque era hermoso, no dejaba de ser incomodo y pesado.

Después de un rato Haruka salió de los camerinos con su uniforme puesto y leyendo su libreto mientras caminaba hacia el escenario. Ryusei se quedó completamente solo revisando cada detalle del escenario y sus alrededores. De pronto escucha unos pasos y voltea………se trataba de Haruka.

" Justo a la persona que quería ver" Dijo Ryusei con un tono tranquilo.

"Y dime……para que me quieres???" Haruka siempre se escuchaba soberbia, pero asi era su manera de ser.

"Quiero platicar contigo pero aquí es imposible"

"Y de que quieres hablar conmigo???" Haruka sonaba indiferente.

"De mi hermana" Tras decir eso, la mirada de Haruka cambio y Ryusei de inmediato lo notó.

"Jejejeje, veo que te interesa ese tema, te parece si nos vemos en la plaza para platicar???" Ryusei lo daba por hecho.

"Esta bien, nos veremos ahí por la tarde" Haruka siguió leyendo el libreto.

Y asi continuaban los ensayos uno tras otro hasta que terminó el horario de clases. Todos estaban demasiado cansados y exhaustos en especial Haruka. Pero aun debía esperar a que Matsumura le designara las tareas del día, ya que el castigo aun seguía en pie.

Al saber que el horario de clases había terminado y que los alumnos habían salido Matsumura fue a alcanzar a Haruka y a Michiru al club de teatro. Mientras salian Setsuna buscó a Matsumura, ahí estaba ella cruzada de brazos como siempre.

"Te desapareciste de los ensayos Etsuko" Setsuna sorprendió a Matsumura.

"Tengo asuntos pendientes mucho mas importantes como vigilar la disciplina, ese es mi trabajo, o no Setsuna??" Matsumura miraba de una manera muy seria a Setsuna.

"Tienes razón Etsuko, es tu obligación mantener la disciplina en el colegio" Setsuna sostuvo la respuesta de Matsumura.

"Quiero pedirte un favor Etsuko"

"Tu dirás"

"Ehmm, quiero que les suspendas el castigo a Haruka y a Michiru mientras se llevan a cabo los ensayos…… como podras darte cuenta, son demasiado exhaustivos y necesitan descansar. Ryusei, es decir, el joven Kaioh, les exige demasiado en cada ensayo, quiere que todo salga a la perfeccion, asi que como un favor antes que nada, te lo pido" Setsuna sonaba demasiado coherente en lo que decía.

"Y que pasaría si me niego???" Estuko tentaba su suerte.

"Me temo que si te niegas, usare mi autoridad como mano derecha del profesor Tomoe y yo misma les quitaré el castigo definitivamente" Setsuna sonaba demasiado convencida de si misma.

"Viéndolo de esa forma, me parece que no tengo opción" Matsumura se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el escenario en donde estaba parada Haruka.

"Parece que no Etsuko, lo lamento, pero tienen que descansar, los ensayos son muy duros y Ryusei les exige demasiado" Setsuna volteó a ver al mismo lugar que Matsumura.

"Solo necesito hablar con Tenoh, por favor mándalo a mi oficina, lo estaré esperando" Matsumura se dio la media vuelta y camino por el pasillo.

Setsuna se sorprendia por la actitud soberbia de Matsumura, siempre mantenía su posición ante todos y bajo cualquier circunstancia, no se inmutaba ni siquiera con el profesor Tomoe frente a ella. Se podría decir que jamás se sentía intimidada ante nadie ni ante nada, aunque siempre había algo en Matsumura que no le gustaba, sobre todo cuando estaba frente a Michiru. Después de meditar esto Setsuna caminó hacia el escenario, y vió a Haruka que estaba platicando con Ryusei.

"Haruka, Michiru, debo hablar con ustedes" Setsuna sonaba muy seria.

De inmediato acudió Michiru y se paró frente a Setsuna. Haruka terminó de aclarar unas cosas con Ryusei y bajo del escenario para caminar frente a Setsuna.

" Que pasa Setsuna???" Michiru sonaba intrigada.

"Ehmmm, Setsuna, por favor se breve porque tenemos que ir con la señorita Matsumura, recuerda el castigo" Haruka dijo la palabra castigo con demasiada apatía.

"Es precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablarles" Setsuna sonaba aun muy seria.

"Del castigo??" Preguntó ingenuamente Michiru.

"No se a que se haya debido el castigo que la señorita Matsumura les aplicó aunque se que ustedes lo consideran injusto. Mi deber como autoridad en este colegio es respaldar las decisiones tanto del director como de la subdirectora de esta institución. Por otro lado ………comprendo que los ensayos han sido demasiado extenuantes para ustedes, por lo tanto hable con su subdirectora y quedamos en un acuerdo, ella les permitirá irse a sus casas durante el resto de esta semana, es decir, el tiempo que duren los ensayos, después de la presentación de la obra, ustedes deberán seguir cumpliendo con la medida disciplinaria que les impuso la señorita Matsumura" Setsuna se impuso en su papel.

Haruka casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Setsuna había conseguido doblegar a Matsumura………… había conseguido levantarles el castigo!!!

"Quieres decir que has conseguido que la señorita Matsumura nos levantara el castigo???" Preguntó Michiru incrédula.

"Acaso no la escuchaste??? Claro que lo hizo!!!" Haruka casi no podía con la felicidad que sentía, quería salir corriendo del colegio de inmediato.

"Asi es Michiru, logré que se les levantara el castigo, pero solo mientras la obra se entrena, me temo que después de eso, su castigo continuará" Setsuna sonaba algo decepcionada.

"Eso no importa, nos libramos de trabajar para Matsumura por los siguientes tres días, eso para mi es suficiente" Haruka sonaba conforme con lo que Setsuna logró.

"Bien, ahora pueden irse a casa…………pero antes………Haruka??? La señorita Matsumura quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su oficina" Setsuna no se olvido de lo que habló con Matsumura.

"Ahmmm, esta bien, solo espero que sea breve, ya quiero llegar a casa, además tengo una cita mas tarde" Haruka caminó por el pasillo mientras murmuraba cosas.

Poco faltó para que llegara a la oficina de la subdirectora, quería que lo que sea que le fuera a decir fuera breve. Llegó a la oficina de la señorita Matsumura y golpeo la puerta un par de veces hasta que Matsumura le autorizó la entrada.

"Me llamaba señorita Matsumura???" Haruka sonaba algo fastidiada, pero aun así guardaba la calma.

"Pasa y cierra la puerta" Matsumura permanecía dándole la espalda mirando por la ventana". Haruka la obedeció y cerró la puerta.

"Dígame señorita que es lo que me quiere decir??" Haruka parecía muy tranquila, de pronto Matsumura se volteó y miro fijamente a Haruka.

Poniendo ambas manos sobre su escritorio dando un fuerte golpe en el y utilizando su voz como un murmullo se inclinó hasta quedar junto al oído de Haruka.

"Haruka Tenoh………conozco tu secreto" Esas simples palabras provocaron que a Haruka se le helara la sangre.

"C……cual secreto???" Haruka trató de no ser tan obvia y procuraba no titubear. Matsumura se levantó de esa posición y amenazó a Haruka.

"A mi no me engañas!!! Se perfectamente que no eres lo que todos piensan que eres" Matsumura quería acorralar a Haruka.

"No se de que habla" Haruka miró hacia otro lado. Matsumura se enfureció y caminó hacia ella tomándola del uniforme y abriéndoselo rompiendo los botones.

"De esto hablo, ahora no puedes negar nada de lo que tanto te has esmerado en ocultar" Decía Matsumura mirando el pecho vendado de Haruka.

"Ahora lo sabe, si…………soy mujer. Si quiere correrme del colegio……hágalo de una vez!!! Así me libraría de sus castigos" Haruka se puso de pie y reacciono retadoramente frente a Matsumura.

"No lo haré Haruka, por que correrte seria darte el gusto de que nadie se enterara de tu penoso secreto…………te diré. Me voy a encargar de que nadie se entere de esto por el momento, solo porque quiero que la primera persona que lo sepa sea Michiru Kaioh" Matsumura empezaba a sacar su lado perverso.

"Y porque ella tiene que enterarse primero???" Preguntó Haruka con indiferencia. Matsumura de nuevo se acercó al oído de Haruka.

"Porque la amas, porque quiero que te odie aun mas de lo que ya te odia, porque quiero que no quiera volver a verte en su vida, porque quiero que Michiru Kaioh sea solo mía" La voz de Matsumura era aterciopelada y llena de maldad.

"Como puedes decir eso??? Tu también eres mujer!!!" Haruka no iba a permitir que Matsumura se interpusiera en su camino.

"Pero la diferencia es que yo no he engañado, ella sabe quien soy yo desde el principio y haré que me ame a costa de lo que sea me oyes???"

"No puedes obligarla a que te ame, asi no funcionan los sentimientos de las personas"

"Tu no me conoces Haruka Tenoh, yo soy capaz de lo que sea. Ella me amará y tu no podras hacer nada al respecto. Ahora retirate" Matsumura se levantó y caminó hacia Haruka para llevarla hasta la puerta.

"No lo permitiré, no dejaré que te acerques a ella, la protegeré cuésteme lo que me cueste"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer Haruka……nada. Porque nadie te va a creer. Tu reputación es delo peor y no eres una persona digna de confianza para nadie" Matsumura se escuchaba muy segura de lo que decía.

"No la tocarás, no sabes de lo que soy capaz Matsumura" Haruka se puso el saco del uniforme y salió caminando muy rápidamente pero fue interceptada por Ryusei.

"Hey, Haruka!!! No se te vaya a olvidar nuestra cita. Te estaré esperando en la cafetería de la plaza" Ryusei vio a Haruka demasiado alterada.

"Esta bien Ryusei, hasta entonces" Haruka se subió en su motocicleta y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Por su mente no pasaba nada mas que el deseo de proteger a Michiru bajo cualquier precio. Aunque no contaba con que Ryusei le preguntaría que es lo que ocurría con respecto a sus sentimientos por su hermana.


	19. ALIADO?

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí yo de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de mis locuras, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer, no se olviden que recibo flores y jitomatazos. Jejeje**_

_**Saludos a todos y hasta pronto!!!!**_

_**Aliado???**_

Mientras manejaba en su motocicleta a toda velocidad Haruka se sentía desesperada por lo que le pasaba por la mente. Tenía miedo de que Matsumura pudiera hacer algo en contra de Michiru, pero que era lo que podía hacer??? Era evidente que Michiru no la quería tener cerca, pero estuvo a punto de confesarle que quería volver a sentir esos besos que la derretían. Esa terrible confusión la hacia sentirse desesperada, quería dejar de sentir esa frustración, quería que por lo menos alguien lo supiera para quitarse ese enorme peso de encima.

"No permitiré que se le acerque, haré lo que sea para proteger a Michiru" Murmuro mientras aceleraba mas su impresionante motocicleta.

Asi fue como llegó a su casa que aunque era lujosa, no se podía comparar en nada con la de Michiru. No habían sirvientes que la recibieran, ni mucho menos un garaje para invitados. Era una casa simple de una familia promedio.

Bajó de su motocicleta y la acomodó en el garaje junto con su casco, entro a su casa y encontró a su madre preparando la cena. Su mente estaba enfocada en otros asuntos que ignoró por completo que su madre preparaba su platillo favorito. La voz de su subconsciente la hacia ensimismarse, el silencio de Haruka fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre.

"Hola linda, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien a casa, mira……estoy preparando tu platillo favorito" La señora Tenoh era demasiado amable.

"Gracias madre, iré a descansar un momento en lo que esta la cena" La voz de Haruka no era propia a la de todos los días, algo notó la rubia y elegante señora que le activó su instinto materno.

"Te pasa algo??" La señora no pudo terminar de preguntar, ya que Haruka se fue a su habitación sin contestar nada.

Haruka entró a su habitación y veía algunas fotografías suyas sobre una cajonera, en ellas siempre salía sola. Siempre acompañada de sus amores: Su motocicleta y su automóvil convertible amarillo.

"Vaya que soy patética" Susurraba mientras se recargaba en la cajonera a mirar las fotografías.

"Pretendo ser lo que no soy y cuando tengo el amor enfrente mis ojos no lo ven hasta que ya es muy tarde, todas las chicas me admiran y les gusto, pero ninguna me ha amado en realidad y a decir verdad, nunca me ha atraído un chico, ni creo que eso llegue a pasar, por que para que eso pase, deberé olvidarme de ti……….Michiru" Haruka imaginaba en aquellas fotografías la imagen de Michiru junto a ella.

"Quisiera que supieras la verdad, quisiera que me aceptaras como soy y que fueras mi compañera por el resto de mi vida, quisiera protegerte y enredar mis brazos a tu cuerpo, asi nadie te haría daño" Haruka se arrojó a su cama y mirando fijamente hacia el techo imaginaba el rostro de Michiru.

A su mente volvió la advertencia de Matsumura y cruzo por su mente el miedo de que eso se hiciera realidad.

"Que es lo que pretende hacer Matsumura??? Debo estar prevenida para cualquier cosa, no permitiré que le haga daño" Haruka tenia sentimientos encontrados.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y en la mente de Haruka, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería descansar, los ensayos eran lo suficientemente exhaustivos como para desperdiciar el tiempo de descanso, aunque los problemas que tenia y el enfrentamiento con Matsumura no eran menos importantes. En ese momento quería olvidarse del mundo y cerró sus ojos para relajarse un poco. Un breve tiempo pasó y la señora Tenoh golpeó la puerta.

" Haruka, hija, ya esta la cena, puedo pasar???" Se escuchó la suave voz de la señora.

"Pasa madre" Haruka se sentó en la cama, la señora abrió la puerta y entró.

"Hija, que pasa contigo??? De nuevo tienes problemas en la escuela???" La rubia señora estaba preocupada por su hija.

"Son simples problemas madre, nada que no pueda enfrentar yo sola" Haruka no quería que su madre supiera todo por lo que estaba pasando.

"No creo que sean simples problemas, hija, por favor, dime que pasa, tu sabes que no le contaré nada a tu padre" La señora tomó las manos de Haruka procurando brindarle confianza.

"No lo se madre, son demasiadas cosas" Haruka miraba sus fotografías con cierta nostalgia.

La mirada de Haruka era perdida y ensimismada, definitivamente había algo en ella que a su madre le preocupaba.

"Acaso esto tiene que ver con…………Michiru Kaioh???" La señora Tenoh conocía muy bien a su hija.

"No quiero hablar de eso madre, mejor vayamos a comer" Haruka abrió su puerta y salió de su habitación.

"Esta bien" La rubia señora sabia que no debía insistir demasiado.

Asi fue como bajaron a cenar, pocos minutos después llegó su padre y se sentó a la mesa con ellas.

"Hola amor, hola Haruka, espero que hayan tenido un buen dia, ahora vamos a cenar" El señor Tenoh, era enérgico y sumamente intolerante con su hija.

"Hola padre" Fue lo único que salió de los fríos labios de Haruka

"Mmmm, es todo lo que tienes que decir???" La voz del señor Tenoh era fuerte e igual de fría que la de Haruka. Después de lo que dijo Haruka solo hizo un gesto y empezó a comer"

"Y como está el joven Tenoh??? Cumpliendo con su nuevo castigo???" El señor Tenoh no tenia ánimos de tener una cena pacifica.

"Ya basta padre, por favor" Haruka aun guardaba la calma.

"Solo te voy a decir una cosa, yo estoy enterado de lo que pasa contigo en el colegio. Te advierto que si te expulsan de este por pretender ser algo que no eres, será el último colegio al que asistas aquí, porque te mandaré lejos, te meteré de interna a un colegio en América y no sabrás nada ni de tu madre, ni de tus amigos, ni de mi, ni de nadie en mucho tiempo. Te queda claro???"

"No me amenaces padre, yo se bien lo que hago y afrontare las consecuencias de mis actos" Haruka botó el tazón de arroz en la mesa y se puso de pie.

"Si claro ahora vete, parece que tu motocicleta y tu auto son los únicos en quienes puedes confiar" El señor Tenoh se puso de pie y miró a los ojos a su hija.

"Si……lo son, por que me entienden mejor que tu!!! Tengo un compromiso, discúlpame madre" Haruka le dio la espalda a su padre y se fue caminando tomando sus llaves.

Asi fue como salió de su casa a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, aunque faltaba un poco de tiempo pero era mejor que seguir escuchando a su padre. Asi que aceleró a toda velocidad hacia la plaza en donde quedó de verse con Ryusei.

Caminaba pensando sin parar el Matsumura y sus amenazas, debía hallar una manera de detenerla………pero como???

"Debo pensar en algo…………" De pronto como si fuera una revelación vino a su mente una sola persona

"Ryusei!!! ………Si, el podrá ayudarme a proteger a Michiru" Haruka sabia que Ryusei la iba a poyar sin ningún problema, ya que se trataba de proteger a su querida hermana Michiru.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la cafetería y pidió un café. Ahí iba a pensar de que manera explicarle las cosas como debían de ser. Queria contarle lo que pasaba con Matsumura procurando omitir el hecho de que ella ya sabia su secreto. Aun asi su objetivo principal era que Ryusei se convirtiera en su aliado para proteger a Michiru. Finalmente y sin que lo notara, el joven Kaioh llegó a la cafetería y encontró a Haruka sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Hola Haruka, llegaste demasiado puntual a la cita, asi tendremos mas tiempo para hablar" Ryusei se sentó frente a Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes, yo tengo todo el tiempo" Haruka era fría con Ryusei.

"Haruka, necesito preguntarte algo" Ryusei tomo la carta y ordeno un té.

"Tu dirás" Haruka miraba a Ryusei mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

"Me podrías decir porque te escogieron para interpretar el papel de Romeo???" Ryusei miró algo confundido a Haruka.

"Es una larga historia, sabias que esto de la obra es un castigo de Matsumura??" Haruka puso la tasa sobre el pequeño plato y entrelazó sus manos con sus dedos mientras platicaba con Ryusei.

"Algo de eso me comentó mi madre, pero me interesa saber bien que es lo que orilló a Matsumura a tomar semejante determinación" Ruysei depositaba una cucharada de azúcar en su té.

"Verás, todo empezó desde el primer dia que entré al colegio, las cosas desde entonces no salieron bien, porque para desgracia mia y de tu hermana ella aba un castigo impuesto de nueva cuenta por Matsumura, el motivo??? ……no lo conozco, pero su castigo consistía en mostrarme todo el colegio y sus instalaciones, entonces…………" Haruka siguió platicándole todo lo ocurrido desde que la conoció.

"Ahh con que besaste a mi hermana!!!" Dijo Ryusei mirando con cierta ironía a Haruka.

"Fue una lucha de dos, porque después tu hermana se cobró ese beso, me dio una bofetada, en frente de toda la escuela. Sabes lo que es quedar en ridículo???" Haruka volvió a tomar su taza de café.

"Jejeje, lo sé, entiendo como es que se fueron dando las cosas entre ustedes, creo que si hubiera sido diferente, ustedes dos estarían juntas" Ryusei dijo eso con toda intención.

"Ehmm……si, probablemente" Haruka no notó lo que Ryusei dijo y eso la delató.

"Pero………como es que aun no te han descubierto???" Ryusei miraba a Haruka algo sorprendido.

"A que te refieres???" Dijo Haruka con un tono muy serio.

"Me refiero a tu condición como mujer dentro del colegio" Ryusei sonaba demasiado convencido.

" Ehhhh……como es que te diste cuenta de eso??" Haruka no lo negó y hasta cierto punto se sintió aliviada de que alguien que no estuviera en su contra lo supiera.

"Haruka, soy actor, tus reacciones y tu físico, no van de acuerdo al perfil de un hombre" Ryusei dejó la taza en el plato y se recargó en sus manos y codos

"Créeme que no me ha sido nada sencillo" Dijo Haruka sintiéndose descubierta.

"Sabes??? Eres la primer persona que logra despertar esa clase de sentimientos en mi hermana" Ryusei miraba atento a Haruka.

"A que te refieres???" Haruka le sostenía la mirada seria a Ryusei.

"El amor y el odio, son sentimientos que aunque no lo creas, son demasiado parecidos entre si y es fácil confundirse si tomamos en cuenta que nunca los habías sentido. Estas de acuerdo conmigo??"

"Yo……" Haruka se sentía confundida.

"Mi hermana a pesar de ser tan hermosa, nunca ha sentido amor por ninguna persona…………jamás y yo me pregunto……que es lo que sientes por Michiru???"

Haruka se sintió descubierta, creía que el hecho de que Ryusei supiera que ella era mujer no era lo suficientemente grave como el hecho de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, es decir…….como reaccionaria si supiera que ella esta enamorada de su hermana???


	20. EL ESTRENO

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo en el que sucederán cosas muy, pero muy emocionantes.**_

_**Este capítulo lleva dedicatoria especial a ustedes mis queridísimos y pacientes lectores, espero que de cumpleaños me dejen comentarios eh??? Jajaja (30 abril fue mi cumple)**_

_**Jejeje Disfruten la lectura y déjenme sus comentarios por favor, son muy importantes para mí.**_

_**El estreno**_

"Nnn……no se de que estás hablando" Haruka parecía demasiado nerviosa. La seguridad que aparentaba hacia unos segundos había desaparecido.

"Haruka………tu……amas a mi hermana???" Ryusei seguía intrigado por la personalidad de Haruka.

"Que cambiaria si te dijera lo que siento en realidad??? ……… Qué harías si te dijera que si???" Haruka miro seriamente a Ryusei.

"Te apoyaría…………Haruka……yo no soy una persona intolerante. Creo que el amor es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso como para limitarlo. Es un sentimiento que une a dos personas y que va mas allá del genero, es un sentimiento tan fuerte que puede superar el resentimiento y la vergüenza. El amor es capaz de hacer que una persona sane de una enfermedad y enfermar a quien no es correspondido. Y lo más importante, el amor supera los prejuicios, puedes enamorarte Haruka, atrévete y grítaselo al mundo"

"Está bien, te lo diré Ryusei………… LA AMO……… y no puedo decirle nada porque tengo miedo de que me rechace………Ryusei, prefiero que me odie, que me abofetee, pero que no me ignore, cielos no se qué pasa conmigo, la veo en todos lados!!!" Haruka tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y cubrió sus ojos.

"Debes tener confianza Haruka, ella no te rechazará" Ryusei miraba impotente a Haruka.

"No quiero correr ese riesgo, las cosas no son tan sencillas como tú te las imaginas" Haruka empezaba a olvidar lo importante.

"Sé que el amor suele ser más complejo, pero lo importante es que en honor a lo que sientes le digas la verdad a Michiru, ella debe saber la verdad de labios de quien la ama. A todo esto……dime Haruka………hay alguien más que sepa tu secreto???" Ryusei tomó su tasa y dio un sorbo al té.

"Si y es por eso que debo pedirte un favor" Haruka cambio su tono a frio y serio.

"De quien se trata???" Preguntó Haruka.

"De Matsumura……Ryusei, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante" Haruka estaba preocupada.

"Te escucho" La mirada de Ruisei cambio.

"Matsumura está interesada en Michiru" Haruka no dejaba de ver a los ojos a Ryusei.

"Qué??? Pero eso es imposible!!!" Ryusei reaccionó algo violento.

"Lo sé, es por eso que he tratado de impedir que Matsumura esté a solas con Michiru, pero hay veces que me es casi imposible. Matsumura quiere propiciar encuentros a solas con ella y a mí me da miedo que pueda hacerle algo malo. Ella conoce mi secreto y está dispuesta a revelárselo para que ella se decepcione de mi" Haruka puso una mirada de nostalgia.

"Es por eso que debes revelarle quien eres………Haruka, te he hablado como amigo y ahora te hablo como el hermano de Michiru. Debes decirle la verdad antes que esa mujer lo haga" Ryusei miró muy seriamente a Haruka, como nunca lo había hecho.

"Pero no querrá actuar conmigo en la obra y todo se echará a perder" Haruka tocó un punto muy importante.

"Tienes razón………bien. Díselo después de la obra, no esperes ni un minuto más, porque Matsumura aprovechará la mas mínima oportunidad para hundirte, no lo permitas Haruka" Ryusei intentaba darle valor a Haruka.

"No lo haré, le revelaré toda la verdad, te lo prometo Ryusei………pero tú debes prometerme algo también" Haruka miraba seriamente a Ryusei.

"De que se trata???" Ryusei le sostenía la mirada a Haruka.

"Quiero que me ayudes a cuidar a Michiru, no permitas que Matsumura se quede a solas con ella, de acuerdo???"

"Prometido Haruka" Ryusei miraba a Haruka convencido de que los sentimientos hablaban por ella.

Ambos salieron del café Haruka se subió a su motocicleta y se fue de ahí más tranquila que hacía unos minutos. Ahora tenía un aliado en el cual confiar, Ryusei Kaioh era el aliado perfecto en contra de cualquier cosa que pudiera intentar Matsumura en contra de Michiru.

Al día siguiente, los ensayos se dieron con naturalidad las cosas iban marchando sobre ruedas, Matsumura no volvió a asomarse a los ensayos, Haruka pensaba que tal vez era demasiado el haberle dicho las cosas a Ryusei, pero no estaba por demás tener la seguridad de un aliado para proteger a la bella violinista en caso de que algo fuera a pasar.

Así fue como llegó el día del estreno y aunque los nervios se apoderaban de los miembros del elenco todo estaba listo y nada podía fallar, las líneas de todos estaban perfectamente aprendidas y ensayadas. No había margen de error. Haruka y Michiru recibían los últimos toques por parte de la maquillista personal de la señora Kaioh, quien mando especialmente contratarla ese día para arreglar a Romeo y a Julieta.

Todo listo, vestuario, música, iluminación, la escenografía era perfecta y adecuada a la obra. Ryusei se presentó en un smoking negro y zapatos de charol. Setsuna en un vestido de gala y Matsumura siempre con su traje sastre.

Las entradas ya estaban agotadas. Como todos los años, el colegio Mugen ofrecía su obra teatral, la gente comenzaba a juntarse, el señor Tomoe al lado de su hija llegaban a ocupar uno de los lugares preferenciales. Estrechando las manos de los padres de familia llegó a su sitio. Ryusei luciendo su galante figura se perdió tras bambalinas, así caminó directo a los camerinos. Frente a una puerta golpea, esperando respuesta……

"Pasen, está abierto" Ahí estaba Haruka terminando de arreglar su cabello.

Ryusei giro la perilla y entró al camerino. Ahí pudo ver a Haruka extremadamente varonil, su traje la hacía parecer un autentico príncipe de los cuentos. Ryusei estaba impresionado.

"Haruka, te ves grandiosa!!!!" Ryusei cerró la puerta.

"Ryusei!!! Que sorpresa, pensé que ya estabas en las butacas" A Haruka le dio cierta confianza el que Ryusei pasara a visitarla antes de la función.

"Pasé para recordarte el pacto que hicimos, recuerda que debes hablar con Michiru después de la función. En unos días regresaré a América, quisiera irme dejando a mi hermana feliz, se que contigo lo será Haruka" Ryusei quería asegurarse de que Haruka tuviera en claro que era lo que tenía que hacer después de la función y de paso darle un poco de confianza.

"Lo sé, lo haré Ryusei, es una promesa" Haruka se puso de pie y hablo frente a frente con Ryusei.

Detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba escuchando Matsumura y aprovechando la conversación, aprovecho para ir al camerino de Michiru.

"Confío en ti Haruka………iré a desearle suerte a mi hermana"

Justo antes de que Ryusei saliera del camerino de Haruka, Matsumura entro al de Michiru.

"Pasen, está abierto" Michiru terminaba de darse los últimos toques al hermoso vestido, mientras que la estilista la terminaba de maquillarla.

Al entrar Matsumura se quedó impresionada con la belleza de Michiru. Era realmente una princesa encarnada, tan hermosa que a cualquiera le quitaría el aliento, Matsumura difícilmente reaccionó con la naturalidad de siempre.

"Ehmm…….Michiru, como sé que esto va a ser un rotundo éxito, quiero hacer una fiesta sorpresa para el elenco y quienes intervinieron en la obra. Como yo no sé nada de esas cosas, quiero que me ayudes, pero sería inmediatamente después de la obra"

"Pero necesitaría tiempo para cambiarme" Dijo Michiru con demasiada naturalidad.

"No habrá tiempo para eso, después de las felicitaciones necesito que me acompañes, por favor Michiru" Matsumura sonaba algo desesperada.

"Mmmm, está bien, pero como sabrán de la fiesta???" Michiru volteó a ver a Matsumura.

"Pues yo le diré a Setsuna en donde es, así llegarán los demás, de acuerdo???" Preguntó Matsumura.

"Está bien, señorita, le ayudaré" Michiru, sonaba igual de suave e inocente que siempre

"Bien, te esperaré fuera del colegio luego de las felicitaciones, mucha suerte Michiru" Matsumura salió justo cuando Ryusei salía del camerino de Haruka.

"Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo en el camerino de mi hermana???" Preguntó Ryusei a Matsumura de una manera demasiado seria.

"Solo vine a desearle suerte a la señorita Kaioh, es malo hacerlo???" Preguntó Matsumura caminando lejos de ahí.

Ryusei golpeo la puerta, esperaba que Matsumura no le hubiera hecho nada malo a su hermana.

"Pasen" Dijo Michiru ya lista para salir a escena.

"Hermanita vine a desearte suerte, sé que no la necesitas porque estarás actuando con la persona que amas, así que la confianza vendrá por sí misma" Ryusei sonaba muy seguro.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" Michiru aun intentaba esconder sus sentimientos.

"Yo solo me entiendo………por cierto hermanita, vi a tu querida subdirectora salir de tu camerino………que te dijo???" Ryusei trató de no sonar tan desesperado por saber.

"Ayyy hermanito, pues que mas??? Solo vino a desearme suerte!!!" Michiru recordaba que era una fiesta sorpresa y que no podía arruinarla diciéndole a Ryusei.

"Bueno hermanita, yo vine a desearte lo mismo, se que lo harás bien, así que……"Rómpete una pierna", solo espero lo mejor de ti linda" Ryusei le hizo un guiño a su hermana y salió del camerino.

Michiru iba saliendo del camerino, cuando de pronto se encuentra frente a frente con Haruka.

"Ehmmm………hola Michiru, te vez hermosa" Haruka se sonrojó

"Tú también te vez bien Haruka" Michiru también se sonrojó recordando las palabras de su hermano…………………"Con tu permiso" Michiru quería evitar a Haruka.

"E…espera Michiru" Haruka estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

"Si???" Michiru volteó a ver a Haruka sosteniendo la parte caída de su vestido.

"Necesito hablar contigo, puedo verte después de la obra??? ……… Es importante" Haruka intentaba no tartamudear o titubear

"Ehmmm………si, estaré en el camerino" Error!!!, Michiru olvido lo de la fiesta sorpresa, entonces que pasaría cuando Haruka llegara al camerino de Michiru y estuviera vacio???

Había algo en lo que le dijo Michiru que no le gustó a Ryusei, algo que no lo dejó satisfecho del todo. Pero no había tiempo para suposiciones, era la hora, las llamadas se daban casi una tras la otra. Ryusei se sentó junto a su madre y espero que todos sus ensayos y su esfuerzo porque todo saliera bien, rindieran los frutos que tanto deseaba. Finalmente llego la TERCERA LLAMADA, el telón se abrió y era la moneda echada al aire, todo lo que ha estado estudiando en América iba a estar reflejado en aquella obra.

El primer acto se llevó a cabo, el público permanecía atento y al parecer todos deseaban ver a Romeo y Julieta juntos en escena. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, el público parecía estaba disfrutando lo que veía, todo era como Ryusei esperaba.

Finalmente llegó la escena en la que tanto Haruka, como Michiru, dejaban aflorar lo que en realidad sentían.

"Mi amada, es hora de irme, el ruiseñor de la mañana me anuncia que esta amaneciendo, si no me retiro, moriré"

"No amado, te han engañado no es el ruiseñor quien canta anunciando la mañana, si no un simple ruido nocturno, no es la luz del cruel sol que se posa sobre el horizonte, si no un meteoro que alumbra tu camino a casa, no te vayas Romeo, aun es de noche" Michiru abrazó tiernamente a Haruka por la espalda provocando que se volviera hacia ella.

"Tienes razón amor, aun no amanece……que importa si viene la muerte, así lo habré deseado, así lo habrá deseado mi amor………mi Julieta. Quedémonos aquí amor, que aun es de madrugada" Haruka envolvió en sus brazos a Michiru y se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo como en otras ocasiones ambas se dejaron llevar con un tierno beso.

Todo el público se quedo helado ante lo que vieron. Mina, Lita y el resto de las chicas no podían creer lo que miraban sus ojos, era un hecho que Haruka y Michiru estaban enamoradas, y aunque era difícil de aceptarlo Mina reconoció su derrota. Y se dedicó a admirar tan hermosa escena.

Así continuo la obra hasta que finalmente llego el último acto, es decir ……… La muerte de Romeo y Julieta.

"Ahh……padre Fray Lorenzo. En donde esta mi esposo??? Recuerdo bien donde debía de hallarme y aquí estoy. En donde esta Romeo???" Pregunto Michiru.

"Ahí yace tu esposo, muerto y a tus pies como siempre lo estuvo, vamos hija mía, no hay nada que hacer aquí, y la guardia viene" Decía Yukki quien un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que interpretaba a Fray Lorenzo.

"Vaya usted padre yo me quedaré aquí ………Que es lo que has hecho amor mío??? Un frasco de veneno es el que sostienes con tu mano……… injusta es la muerte que ni una gota de ponzoña me has guardado, tus labios aun están tibios, los probaré para absorber aunque fuera una gota que me ayude a alcanzarte" Michiru besa suavemente los labios de Haruka, haciendo que el corazón de Haruka se aceleró rápidamente.

"Vamos, por ahí!!!!" Se escuchaban los gritos de la guardia por detrás de la escenografía.

"No hay tiempo ya, que es lo que hay aquí??? Una daga que se apiada de mi dolor?? Daga bienhechora ten piedad de mi amor y de mi dolor, mándame al lado de mi amado Romeo y dame la muerte!!!" Michiru hundió la daga en un compartimento especial que tenía el vestido, asi fue como concluyó su actuación, cayendo encima de Haruka.

Un par de líneas pasaron y la obra finalmente concluyó, el telón se cerró y para entonces la gente lloraba, estaban tan conmovidos por las actuaciones de Haruka y Michiru que de inmediato los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El telón se subió exhibiendo a los actores uno a uno hasta que finalmente aparecieron de nuevo Haruka y Michiru tomados de la mano tal y como se los pidió Ryusei en el último ensayo. El público se puso de pie y les aplaudían sin parar. Serena y sus amigas estaban impresionadas por lo que habían sentido al ver actuar de esa manera a sus compañeros. El colegio Mugen, nunca tuvo tanto éxito en su obra teatral. Matsumura quedo extasiada por la voz y la actuación de Michiru. Pero los planes que tenía hechos, ya estaban preparados, asi que se acercó a Setsuna.

"Lamento interrumpirte Setsuna, pero solo quiero pedirte un favor" Setsuna estaba parada mirando al elenco que daba las gracias al público.

"De que se trata Etsuko???" Setsuna volteó a mirar a Matsumura.

"Podrías darle esto al joven Tenoh??? Debo retirarme" Matsumura le entrego un sobre pequeño a Setsuna y desapareció entre la multitud, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Michiru.

"Lo haré Matsumura, nos vemos el lunes" Setsuna caminó tras bambalinas. Ryusei fue presentado como ex alumno y director de la obra.

De pronto Michiru desapareció de la vista tanto de Haruka como de Ryusei. Haruka de inmediato fue a buscarla, supuso que estaba en su camerino, pero no la encontró. Haruka le hizo señas a Ruysei de que no encontraba a Michiru. Cuando de pronto Setsuna se encontró con Haruka.

"Setsuna, en donde está Michiru???" Haruka sonaba demasiado desesperada.

"Calma Haruka, no sé en donde está, pero Matsumura me dejó esto para ti" Setsuna le entregó el sobre a Haruka.

Haruka de inmediato lo abrió y leyó lo que tenia escrito. Su mirada se perdió y un trasudor frio le recorrió la espalda. El miedo se apoderó de ella y volteo a ver a Ryusei.


	21. EL ABUSO

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!!!! **_

_**Aquí les tengo la continuación de mi historia, espero que después de leerlo no me odien. Debo confesarles que me costó mucho trabajo escribir las escenas que van a leer, así que denme crédito eh???**_

_**Jejejeje, saludos a todos los que me dejan comentarios y a los que me han contactado, y porque no??? También a los que son mis lectores sin voz, anímense!!! y díganme que me quieren o que me odian. **_

_**Bueno, ya no sigo con mi rollo, los dejo leer, disfruten la lectura.**_

_**El abuso**_

Haruka, sabía que debía reaccionar, pero el miedo le impedía articular palabra, hasta que Ryusei, logró acercarse a Haruka y le tocó el hombro.

"Haruka, que pasa???" En el momento que Ryusei tocó a Haruka, de inmediato volteó y mirando fijamente a Ryusei, solo pudo articular una palabra.

"………Mi……Michiru……" Haruka intentaba decir lo que pasaba pero no podía, el shock la paralizó.

Ryusei entendió a la perfección lo que pasaba con Haruka, así que la sujetó del brazo y la jaló lejos de la multitud y Setsuna los siguió.

"Reacciona Haruka……Que es lo que pasa con mi hermana???" Ryusei tomó de los brazos a Haruka y la movió violentamente, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

"Michiru………Ryusei, ella corre peligro!!! Matsumura se la llevó!!!" Haruka le entregó el papel que Matsumura le dejó con Setsuna.

"Que???" Ryusei leyó lo que decía el papel.

**"_Haruka Tenoh, tu infierno acaba de empezar. Tengo al amor de tu vida, y la haré disfrutar de mí sin interrupciones, para cuando leas esta nota será demasiado tarde para ti"_**

Al reverso de la nota se encontraba la dirección en donde se supone que iba a estar Matsumura con Michiru.

"Debemos impedirlo, mi hermana no puede estar con esa mujer a solas, es peligrosa" Ryusei estaba desesperado.

"Ryusei, dile a tus padres lo que pasa………Setsuna, llama a la policía no sabemos de lo que es capaz Matsumura, tenemos que tener cuidado………yo iré a buscarla" Haruka salió corriendo, pero súbitamente se detuvo, su padre estaba ahí.

"Bravo!!! Qué bien actuaste hijo mío, dime la chica que salió de Julieta es tu novia???" El sarcasmo del padre de Haruka estaba demasiado fuera de lugar y Haruka actuó conforme a la situación.

"Ahora no padre, por favor, necesito irme es importante!!!!" Haruka actuó muy enojada.

Sin escuchar nada más de parte de su padre y aun con el disfraz de Romeo, salió corriendo y se montó en su motocicleta. Las cosas eran peor de cómo pensaba Haruka.

Mientras tanto Matsumura estacionó el auto en unos departamentos cuya fachada podía presumir que eran residenciales, subieron justo al cuarto piso y Matsumura abrió la puerta.

"Pasa Michiru, esta es mi casa" Matsumura sonaba tranquila.

"Ehmmm………para que venimos a su casa???" Michiru sonaba confundida.

"Venimos por unas cosas que olvidé y después iremos a donde será la fiesta, pero antes, quiero preguntarte algo???" Matsumura cerró la puerta con seguro.

"De que se trata???" Michiru volteó a ver a Matsumura como siempre lo hacia.

"Dime Michiru…………que tanto amas a Haruka Tenoh???" Matsumura se iba acercando a Michiru.

"Que???" Michiru miró de una manera extraña a Matsumura.

Mientras eso pasaba Haruka deseaba que no le pasara nada a Michiru. Cada vez aceleraba más la impresionante motocicleta.

"Por favor………que no le pase nada a Michiru, por favor………" Haruka dio un ultimó acelere a la motocicleta haciendo que la capa que llevaba puesta se ondulara con el aire.

Michiru estaba empezando a asustarse, Matsumura se acercaba mas a ella y ni siquiera sabía que responderle sobre la pregunta que le hizo.

"Ehmmm………yo, no sé de lo que habla" Michiru empezaba a caminar para atrás.

"Se que amas a Tenoh, pero eso ahora no importa, ahora estamos a solas y quiero que sepas algo muy importante" Matsumura seguía caminando lentamente hacia Michiru.

"Ehhhh………que……que es lo que quiere decirme???" Michiru finalmente chocó contra una pared y fue acorralada por los brazos de Matsumura.

"Te amo Michiru, siempre me has gustado y siempre te he amado. Quiero darte una noche inolvidable" Matsumura tomo a Michiru de los hombros y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso Michiru volteó el rostro

"Que pasa contigo??? Acaso Tenoh es mejor que yo??? Que es lo que te ha dado que no te deja ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ella será tu perdición" Matsumura estaba enfadada.

"Ella???" Michiru volteo a ver a Matsumura.

"Cielos!!! Jajajajaja no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, Haruka es mujer, ahora ya lo sabes!!! Que es lo que la hace diferente de mi??? Ehh??? Dímelo Michiru!!!" Matsumura le bajó el vestido de los hombros haciendo que su escote se pronunciara más.

"No!!! Por favor no me toque" Michiru se hizo a un lado, pero Matsumura la jaló del vestido rasgándolo.

Michiru salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue inútil, ya que permanecía cerrada. Ante la persistencia de Matsumura por acorralarla en cualquier rincón, Michiru llegó hasta una habitación en donde fue alcanzada por Matsumura.

"Es inútil que te resistas Michiru, tu serás mía quieras o no" Matsumura alcanzó a Michiru y la sometió doblándole el brazo.

"Ahh!!! ………me lastima!!! Déjeme ir por favor!!!" Michiru intentaba moverse, pero con cada movimiento se lastimaba más el brazo.

Matsumura besaba su cuello, pero a pesar del dolor, Michiru hacia todo para evitar sentir el contacto de Matsumura, pero ella la arrojó contra la cama y se arrojó sobre Michiru. Rasgando un pedazo del vestido de Michiru, le amarró las manos con un pedazo de tela.

"Por favor no lo haga, puede tener problemas por eso, por favor…………déjeme ir, no diré nada a nadie, lo prometo" Michiru estaba realmente asustada, sus lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Mi amada Michiru, solo dedícate a disfrutar, si es por Haruka no tienes porque preocuparte, después de todo la odias y ella te odia a ti………(ata sus manos a la cama, lastimando sus muñecas)...... porque desperdiciar el amor cuando lo tienes enfrente???" Matsumura, tenía a Michiru a su entera disposición y con sus manos comenzó a rasgar por completo el vestido de Michiru hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

"Nooooo, por favor no lo haga!!!!!" Michiru estaba desesperada, forcejeaba con sus piernas e intentaba liberarse de las ataduras hechas por Matsumura.

"Ya basta!!!" Matsumura rompió el sostén de Michiru y lo mismo hizo con su prenda inferior, dejándola completamente desnuda.

"Noooo, no me toque!!!! HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" El grito de Michiru solo encendió la ira de Matsumura.

De inmediato abrió por la fuerza las piernas de Michiru, introduciendo cruelmente un dedo. Eso le causo un dolor intenso a Michiru, ya que aun era virgen.

"Ahhhhh………." El grito de Michiru, era de un dolor no solo físico, si no emocional, pero aun así, la mente enferma de Matsumura la hacía excitarse más provocándole dolor a Michiru.

"Disfrútalo, esto es lo que quieres??? Anda…………piensa que soy Tenoh!!!!!" Matsumura cada vez le provocaba mas dolor a Michiru, así que introdujo otro dedo, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba los senos de la hermosa violinista.

"Noooooo!!!! ……….Ya!!! Por favor pare!!! ………Ahhhhh!!!!" Michiru estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor que le producía Matsumura.

"No, lo haré, disfrútalo Michiru" Matsumura estaba transformada, la imagen de rectitud que siempre mostro había quedado en el olvido.

Así continuo lastimando a Michiru, tomándola por la fuerza robándole su virginidad, con toda alevosía y abusando de sus fuerzas, rasguñándola y lastimándola con tal de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Al darse cuenta que Michiru era virgen, Matsumura se deleitó aun mas y disfrutaba ver las lagrimas, el sudor y la desesperación de la bella violinista.

"Déjame tocarte, como se que te gustaría que Haruka lo hiciera, ella no vale la pena, yo podría darte todo lo que quisieras" Matsumura tocaba las piernas de Michiru con sus manos ensangrentadas.

"……Ya………s…suélteme……por……favor……" Michiru no podía gritar mas, las fuerzas se le habían agotado.

"Porque lo haría??? Si fuera Tenoh, seguro así permanecerías para siempre!!!" Matsumura besaba las piernas de Michiru.

"P……por favor……" Michiru movía sus piernas, le daba asco sentir el contacto con Matsumura.

"Ya cállate!!!" Matsumura le dio un golpe en el rostro a Michiru.

Después de que Matsumura se aprovechara de Michiru, fue a auto complacerse frente a ella, así daba por terminada su supuesta "muestra de amor". Tomo algunas cosas y las guardó en una maleta, desató a Michiru quien de inmediato se refugió en un rincón en posición fetal completamente desnuda y llorando. Matsumura se cambio de ropa y justo antes de retirarse le dijo:

"Dime Michiru………el amor que sientes por Haruka es capaz de perdonar el engaño??? Crees poder resistir que una mujer, como lo es Haruka, te ponga un dedo encima???" Después de decir eso se retiró riéndose y llevándose el vestido de Julieta y aventándolo en la sala.

Haruka iba llegando al lugar en donde Matsumura había dejado la dirección. Pero para entonces y como había dicho el mensaje, ya era demasiado tarde. Haruka corrió subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, ya que en ese momento pensaba que el elevador era una simple pérdida de tiempo. Así llego al cuarto piso y vio una puerta abierta.

"Michiru!!!!" Haruka entró gritando a aquel departamento que se veía desordenado.

Así iba caminando con cautela, esperando que tal vez Matsumura la sorprendiera desde algún lugar, pero en ese momento, solo había una persona………Michiru

De pronto se encontró con el vestido de Michiru, rasgado y lleno de sangre. Pedazos de tela regados y los zapatos que Michiru llevaba puestos. Así continuó explorando la zona, hasta que escuchó una débil voz que venía desde una habitación……

"Ha……Haruka……" Michiru estaba ahí y seguía en posición fetal abrazándose de sus rodillas, como si se tratara de una indefensa presa a merced de su depredador.

Haruka entro corriendo y abrió la puerta violentamente, ahí fue en donde encontró a Michiru, su mirada cambió al verla ahí, indefensa y vulnerable.

"Michiru!!! Cielos!!! Como pudo hacerte esto!!!" Haruka apretó sus manos y sus dientes

A pesar de que intentaba darle fuerzas, el coraje y la rabia que sentía, provocó que sus lágrimas se salieran de sus hermosos ojos verdes, quitándose la capa que llevaba puesta cubrió el indefenso cuerpo de Michiru y la abrazó. Ahí fue cuando Michiru lloró como si fuera una niña, pero recordando las palabras de Matsumura que resonaban como si fuera un terrible eco que intentaba olvidar, recordó que Haruka……era una mujer, lo cual provocó que la aventara y la repeliera lejos de ella.

"Déjame!!! No me toques!!!!" Michiru se cubrió con la capa y continuó llorando.

Poco después, sonaron las sirenas de la policía, y casi de inmediato Ryusei y su madre llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba Haruka vigilando a Michiru. Al ver a su hermana así, Ryusei casi se vuelve loco.

"Que paso aquí!!!" Ryusei corrió hacia su hermana para abrazarla.

Michiru no dejaba de llorar su llanto reflejaba dolor y sentimiento. En su mente solo había dolor, decepción, tristeza y resentimiento.

"Lo hizo Ryusei………Matsumura la violó" Haruka lloró casi desconsolada.

"Hija mía!!!" La madre de Michiru salió corriendo hacia Michiru y lloró mientras la abrazaba.

"……Madre……" Michiru siguió llorando mientras la abrazaba su madre y su hermano

Rápidamente la señora la cubrió con todo lo que podía, su saco, el de Ryusei, y por supuesto……la capa de Haruka. Michiru no podía moverse de la posición en la que estaba, ya que los rasguños que tenía en las piernas, eran como heridas producidas por navajas.

El consuelo que recibía Michiru, no le era suficiente como para superar lo que le había ocurrido. Mientras su madre y su hermano la consolaban fueron interrumpidas por Setsuna y dos agentes especiales de la policía.


	22. CONFESION

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que casi llega a su fin. **_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por la gran aceptación y criticas que recibi en el capitulo anterior, la historia tendrá un gran final digno de mis lectores, el final que merece la historia y que merecen todos ustedes.**_

_**Considerando que llevo 3 historias, he pensado en retirarme, me gustaría saber que opinan al respecto.**_

_**Un saludo a todos ustedes, les reitero que quedo a sus ordenes.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Confesión**_

Eran dos elegantes y hermosas agentes de la policía especial, las que hicieron acto de presencia enfrente de Ryusei y la señora Kaioh.

"La ambulancia viene en camino" Dijo una de las agentes de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

"No es necesario hacer ningún tipo de investigación Byakko todo esta claro" Decía la hermosa agente Ai vestida con el uniforme de policía cabello negro y corto, de ojos azules. Sostenía el vestido de Michiru y las ropas de Matsumura.

"Tienes razón Ai, además ya hay una denuncia interpuesta y las que vengan" Byakko miraba a Michiru.

Hacían unos años junto a la casa de los Kaioh había una familia cuya hija fue mandada al extranjero, después de eso la familia se mudó de aquella casa. La pequeña jugaba con Ryusei cuando eran niños. Una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes ahora era toda una mujer y agente del especial y exclusivo escuadrón Tigre de la policía de Japón. Ella, junto con su inseparable pareja Ai resolvían casos de extrema dificultad y peligrosidad. Al ver al joven Ryusei ya todo un adulto recordaba esos días.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ryusei Kaioh" Byakko se paró frente a Ryusei.

"Byakko Kendo es una verdadera sorpresa, que lastima que sea bajo estas circunstancias" Ryusei no tenia ánimos de nada

"Tienes razón, te prometo que yo misma me encargaré de atrapar a Matsumura, ya tengo a todo el escuadrón buscándola" Byakko permanecía mirando a Michiru.

"La ambulancia llegó………descuida linda……te pondrás bien" Ai miraba a Michiru con ternura.

Haruka estaba indignada, enojada lo único que quería era cobrar venganza. Matsumura era en lo único que pensaba, viendo que Michiru no soportaba que la tocara.

La ira se apoderaba de la rubia así que salió de aquel lugar caminando tan rápido como podía, pero fue detenida por Ryusei.

"Espera Haruka, a donde vas???" Ryusei sostenía a Haruka por el brazo.

"Por favor……déjame ir" Haruka volteo a ver a Ryusei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"No puedes irte así, no quiero que hagas alguna tontería………Michiru te necesita" Ryusei miraba fijamente a Haruka.

"………Por favor………déjame……" Las lagrimas de Haruka resbalaban por su rostro.

Ryusei soltó el brazo de Haruka y la vio como salía casi trotando de ahí. Ryusei sabia que para la personalidad de Haruka ese había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte y necesitaba estar sola.

Haruka bajó de aquel edificio y subió a su motocicleta, la ropa que traía puesta le era demasiado incomoda y dado que no quería escuchar a su padre, decidió ir a su casa a cambiarse e irse por el resto de la noche a llorar su pena. Así se fue hacia su casa, Haruka se sentía como muerta en vida, y de inmediato sus problemas se agravaron.

"Ya lo saben todo!!! Eres una……" El padre de Haruka estaba furioso y le dio una bofetada a Haruka.

"Tranquilízate quieres??? Mi hija no tiene la culpa" La señora Tenoh fue a la defensiva, pero era inútil.

"No me interesa que es lo que tiene que argumentar………Sabes que te acaban de correr del colegio???? Sabia que tus actitudes solo iban a traer problemas a la familia!!!" Haruka guardaba silencio y dejaba que su padre hablara

"Ella no tiene la culpa de eso!!!" La señora se interponía entre el enfurecido hombre y su hermosa hija.

"A mi no me importa……Haruka Tenoh, te vas a América en tres días, entiendes??? Tres días!!!!" Esas fueron sus exactas palabras y Haruka se enfureció, realmente no hubiera querido estallar con su padre, pero era demasiado lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

"Dices tres días verdad??? Bien!!! Pues serán tres días en lo que no voy a tener la desgracia de verte!!!" Haruka subió corriendo hacia su recamara, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y tomó las llaves de su automóvil.

"Y antes de que me digas nada, mis cosas se quedarán aquí, porque no quiero nada que venga de ti!!!" Haruka salió y se fue manejando.

A medida que aceleraba las lágrimas salían y cada vez empañaban mas su visión deseaba que su vida fuera diferente, deseaba haber estado antes de que le ocurriera eso a Michiru, deseaba haberle dicho la verdad antes que Matsumura lo hiciera de la manera que lo hizo. Finalmente llegó a un mirador en donde el silencio se hacía y la soledad que sentía Haruka se comulgaba con la que estaba viviendo………

"POR QUEEEE!!!!!!" Gritó Haruka dando golpes en el volante, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Era la primera vez que Haruka lloraba como si fuera una niña, deseaba estar con Michiru pero su rechazo le dolía como si le atravesaran el pecho con una daga como en la obra. Su llanto era tan doloroso como nunca se esperó escuchar a Haruka Tenoh. Solo se veía su silueta retumbar recargada en el volante de su convertible amarillo.

Así fue como se le pasó la noche el frio de la madrugada no era comparado con el frio que sentía en su alma. Pero había algo que no podía olvidar y eran las palabras de Ryusei que hacían eco en su mente……………Michiru la necesitaba!!! Como si se tratara de un impulso involuntario encendió el automóvil y arrancó en dirección del hospital. Mientras manejaba el aire secaba sus lágrimas, así finalmente llegó al hospital.

Al entrar en seguida vio a Ryusei sentado en la sala de esperas. Tenía miedo de que Michiru la rechazara una vez mas. Al verla Ryusei se puso de pie.

"Haruka" Ryusei se acercó a la rubia.

"Que pasa………como esta ella???" Haruka miraba a Ryusei con los ojos cristalizados.

"Los médicos le administraron un sedante, ella esta demasiado afectada" Ryusei bajo su mirada.

"Lo se" Haruka quería correr a estar a su lado.

"Pero sabias que en medio de su estado inconsciente…………hay solo una persona a la que quiere a su lado???" Ryusei miraba fijamente a Haruka, aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"No fui capaz de defenderla de ese monstruo, que demonios puedo hacer a su lado???" Haruka le volteó la cabeza a Ryusei no podía ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Por favor Haruka!!! Deja de culparte, tu no podías hacer nada, esa mujer la engañó" Ryusei sujetó de los hombros a Haruka y así notó que llevaba un golpe en el rostro.

"Que te pasó en el rostro Haruka???" Ryusei tomo la barbilla de Haruka y le giró el rostro-

"No es nada" Haruka le quito la mano a Ryusei.

"Claro que lo es, eso es un golpe, quien te lo hizo!!!" Ryusei se indignó.

"Tranquilízate, no fue Matsumura, créeme que si hubiera sido ella, me hubiera convertido en una asesina, porque esa mujer ya no estaría con vida" Haruka puso una mano sobre su rostro para tapar el golpe.

"Entonces quien lo hizo???" Ryusei cambio su actitud.

"Fue mi padre………Me acaban de expulsar del colegio. Matsumura mandó una carta al señor Tomoe………lo tenía todo planeado" Haruka miraba a Ryusei con su misma mirada fría pero aun así, sus lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"Eso es imperdonable, esa mujer las va a pagar todas, de eso me encargo yo" Ryusei caminó hacia un teléfono e hizo una llamada, tardó solo unos minutos y caminó hacia Haruka.

"Ve a ver a mi hermana………ella te necesita" Ryusei tocó el hombro de Haruka.

Como si se tratara de un impulso Haruka ya no pudo cuestionar a Ryusei, mientras caminaba, se sentía como en un túnel del cual fue sacada rápidamente por las suaves manos de la señora Kaioh

"Haruka………por favor, ayuda a mi hija a salir adelante" Las lagrimas de la elegante señora eran como diamantes que caían de sus hermosos ojos.

"Señora………haré lo que pueda, lo prometo" Haruka sentía que su corazón se partía a medida que iba caminando hacia la habitación de Michiru, no sabia de que manera actuar y como iba a reaccionar Michiru cuando volviera en si.

Así fue como sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia la puerta que era de la habitación en donde Michiru se recuperaba. Giró la perilla esperando que Michiru le gritara que se fuera, pero en lugar de eso encontró a la bella violinista. Postrada en la cama sus manos permanecían inmóviles al lado de su cuerpo, sus bellos ojos azules ya no emitían lágrimas, pero tampoco la miraban. Mirándola pudo notar que tenia un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mirándola y con lagrimas en su rostro empuño fuertemente su mano, vio una silla que estaba junto a ella y se sentó. Simplemente se conformaba con mirarla. De pronto Michiru se empezó a mover parecía que sabía que Haruka estaba ahí.

"Ha………Haruka……" Michiru movía sus brazos, pero aun permanecía inconsciente, parecía que soñaba con ella.

Los ojos de Michiru empezaban a humedecerse las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, eso le partía el corazón a Haruka, decidió acercarse, Michiru podía percibir el aroma de Haruka, para ella eso se había convertido en algo muy familiar, eso la tranquilizaba. Haruka en medio de su tristeza no pudo aguantar las ganas de tomar la mano de Michiru como tantas veces lo deseó. Sus lágrimas llenas de dolor salían una tras otra, un suspiro salió de la boca de Haruka antes de decir………

"………M…Michiru……no sabes como lamento lo que ocurrió……(la voz se le entre cortaba y le costaba trabajo respirar)……te vez tan hermosa cuando duermes y me da rabia el ser tan cobarde para tener el valor de hablarte solo cuando estas dormida……debo decirte algo que me está quemando el alma……algo que debí de habértelo dicho desde hace tanto tiempo y que por miedo no lo hice………y que tal vez de habértelo dicho tu no estarías en este hospital………si no a mi lado en una sala de cine, disfrutando de una película o tal vez una cena………(Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Haruka y su respiración se hacia pausada)……Michiru………yo……yo te amo" Haruka sujeto con ambas manos la palma de Michiru como si se tratase de una frágil rosa.

Su espíritu estaba quebrado, dolido, desesperado, lleno de ira y………enamorado. Quería encontrar a Matsumura y tomar su cuello entre sus manos y apretarlo fuertemente hasta que dejara de respirar o tal vez molerla a golpes y que muriera en sus manos. La locura se estaba apoderando de ella cuando iba saliendo del cuarto, pasó algo extraño……

"Haruka……no me dejes………Haruka" De los ojos de Michiru salian lagrimas a pesar de su estado inconsciente.

"Michiru??? ………" Haruka se acercó a Michiru y volvió a tomar su mano. Michiru volvió a hablar……

"U…ranus……" Michiru parecía delirar.

"Uranus???" Haruka miraba a Michiru, ella estaba agitada, parecía que algo pasaba en su subconsciente.

Y así era, en el subconsciente de Michiru sucedían cosas de una vida a la que hasta ahora solo pensaba era producto de su imaginación. Algo pasó con Haruka, que de inmediato su actitud cambio, aun permanecía triste, pero un breve rayo de luz ilumino su vida. Haruka salió de aquella habitación dejándola dormida……

"Ahora lo se todo……solo es cuestión de esperar……" Haruka sonrió mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro


	23. ÀRRESTO

_**Hola de nuevo!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de mi historia que ya esta por llegar a su fin. Gracias por su apoyo y espero no tardarme tanto en publicar.**_

_**Una enorme disculpa por haberme tardado pero la uni me ha exigido demasiado de mi tiempo, pero bueno, espero que este capítulo lo remedie todo y sea de su agrado.**_

_**Como siempre agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer esta historia y por su paciencia.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Arresto**_

Mientras caminaba su mente se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar y tan poco tiempo para disfrutar de su vida en Japon que no sabía de que manera aprovechar el tiempo, asi que decidió irse lejos del hospital. No sin antes encontrarse con Ryusei en la sala de espera.

"Haruka hable con Byakko, parece que el escuadrón esta investigando toda la ciudad para dar con el paradero de Matsumura, en cuanto la encuentren será aprendida" Ryusei notó muy rara a Haruka.

"Esta bien Ryusei" Haruka se iba caminando de largo, pero fue detenida por Ryusei, que la jaló del brazo.

"Estas bien Haruka??? Que sucede contigo??? Te ves mal" Ryusei sabia que Haruka traia algo mas aparte de lo que le pasó a Michiru y quería averiguar que era.

"Son demasiadas cosas……violan al amor de mi vida sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto y además……" Haruka no podía con la presión, sentía la tristeza, impotencia y las ganas de gritar a flor de piel.

"Que……….Ademas que ………Haruka responde" Ryusei miraba desesperado a Haruka, no estaba para mas disgustos, pero Haruka se veía demasiado triste.

"………Me voy a América en tres días!!! ……no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya todo esta dicho, mi padre asi lo decidió………(Lloraba)……y lo peor es … que no voy a volver a ver a Michiru" Haruka abrazó a Ryusei.

"Haruka……por que no me lo habías dicho??? ……Mi hermana te necesita" Ryusei tomó a Haruka de los hombros.

"Se que esto es difícil, pero tiene muchos amigos que la quieren, te tiene a ti y tiene a tu madre………ella no quiere que la toque……no quiere saber nada de mi" Haruka se sentía triste pero de alguna manera resignada.

"Pero ella te ama Haruka……no podrá superar esto sin ti, ella te necesita" Ryusei miraba preocupado a Haruka.

"Haré lo que pueda, durante tres días……después de ese tiempo, las cosas cambiaran en nuestras vidas" Despues de esas palabras Ryusei se quedó mudo, sabia que el hecho de que Haruka se fuera era inminente, tenia que hablar con Michiru sobre esto pero lo que le faltaba era tiempo para lograr que su hermana aceptara sus sentimientos.

Haruka se fue caminando fuera del hospital, sabia que dejar a Michiru sola era la mejor idea ya que estaba custodiada por los agentes del escuadron especial. Byakko se percató de que Haruka salió.

Manejando sin rumbo fijo Haruka iba pensando en Michiru, en todo lo vivido desde que entro a ese colegio, la primera vez que la vio y todo lo ocurrido después.

"La primera vez que te vi, sentí que mi corazón se me salía del pecho, incluso llegue a pensar que solo se trataba de la emoción de un nuevo colegio, pero me di cuenta que era como cualquier otro al que me hubiesen mandado. De alguna manera agradezco a mi padre el haberme mandado al Instituto Mugen por que pude conocerte, esos ojos en los que me podría perder para siempre, esa actitud tan fuerte y vulnerable a la vez, esa voz que me derrite el corazón, tu cabello que son las ondas en el mar de mi alma. Te haz convertido en mi razón para estar en este planeta, en una razón para levantarme temprano e ir a la escuela……"

Sin pensarlo ya se encontraba recargada en el mirador de la playa recargada mirando la pasividad del mar aquella tarde.

" Pero ahora todo eso se ha terminado, me iré………… y te perderé para siempre" Aun sin creer que los secos e irritados ojos de Haruka pudieran emitir una sola lagrima, el sentimiento fue mas fuerte y una tibia lagrima resbaló por su rostro.

De la nada alguien se fue acercando a Haruka………

"Ayyy pobre Haruka Tenoh!!! Que pasa??? Tu vida se desmoronó???" Ahí estaba parada a un par de metros de ella Etsuko Matsumura carcajeándose de la escena que estaba presenciando.

"Tu??? Que demonios haces aquí???!!!" Haruka volteo violentamente hacia Matsumura ya que en el acto reconoció la voz.

"Jajajaja te dije que te ibas a arrepentir de retarme y de aspirar al amor de alguien que jamás te iba a amar. Dime Haruka……que se siente que la única persona a la que amas no quiera ni siquiera que la toques??? Jajajajaja" Matsumura estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a Haruka llorando.

Haruka no resistió mas y se abalanzó en contra de Matumura, pero no contaba con que antes de llegar a ella sacara una pistola.

"Tranquilizate Haruka, tenemos mucho de que hablar, ahora si no te calmas me encargaré de que nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pisar una pista de carreras o de atletismo" Matumura le apuntaba con la pistola.

"Es cobarde quien se defiende con una pistola y quien toma por la fuerza a alguien que no le corresponde" Haruka miró aun con valentía a Matsumura.

"Es mas cobarde quien se esconde tras una mascara de algo que no es y no es capaz de reconocer lo que siente por esa persona especial. Quieres saber quien es mas valiente??? Yo tuve el valor de tomar a mi amor aunque fuera por la fuerza" Matsumura aun apuntaba hacia Haruka con la pistola y la jaló del cuello de su camisa.

"Esa no es excusa para lo que hiciste!!! Eres una basura humana, lo peor que puede hacer un ser humano es violar a otra persona y tu lo hiciste!!! Jamás te lo voy a perdonar, eres una cobarde por que ni siquiera tienes el valor de defenderte sin ayuda de un arma" Haruka estaba nerviosa, no sabia de que podía ser capaz Matsumura.

Probablemente pasó por su mente la loca idea de que Matsumura le disparara y muriera sin pasar por el sufrimiento de perder a su amada Michiru o tal vez el miedo de morir sin volver a ver a su adorada sirena era lo que le mantenía el coraje de estar a merced de aquella mujer psicópata.

"Yo fui la primera en su vida y eso será de aquí a que muera!!! Ella fue mia antes que tuya, y por lo que escuche jamás será tuya porque me haces el favor de desaparecer de Japon"

"La hiciste tuya por la fuerza!!! Que no lo ves??? Ella te desprecia!!! Y te odiará por el resto de su vida" En un agil movimiento Haruka logro golpear la muñeca de Matsumura haciendo que la pistola volara por los aires.

Matsumura se distrajo y de inmediato recibió un tremendo golpe en el rostro por parte de Haruka mandándola directamente hasta el suelo.

"Por fin podre darte tu merecido maldita Matsumura!!!" Haruka agarró del cuello a Matsumura y le dio otro golpe.

"Yo también podre hacer algo de lo que moría de ganas de hacer" Matsumura utilizó su rodilla para golpear las costillas de Haruka, provocándole un dolor fuerte.

Haruka no se quedó atrás y aprovechó para golpearle el estomago y sacarle el aire. Matsumura le dio un golpe en la frente haciendo que sangrara. El intenso dolor era poco en comparación con el dolor que traía en el alma. Poco importo y Haruka se abalanzo de nuevo contra Matsumura embistiéndola contra el suelo, estando encima de ella golpeaba sin parar su estomago y su rostro, haciendo que sangrara de su boca. Odiaba con toda su alma que la mirara y esa horrible sonrisa de cinismo. Uno tras otro con sus nudillos ensangrentados golpeaba el joven rostro de Etsuko Matsumura. Sin dejar que Haruka tomara ventaja Matsumura se volteo y con el codo le golpeo el rostro a Haruka. Aprovechando eso Matsumura se fue a gatas hacia la pistola, estaba tan furiosa que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de acabar con esos sentimientos que tenia en contra de Haruka.

"Tengo……que…….alcanzarla……" Matsumura estiró el brazo hacia la pistola.

"Noooo!!! Defiendete sola!!!" Haruka se abalanzó hacia ella de nuevo.

"Alto ahí!!! Etsuko Matsumura estas arrestada!!!" Ai corria hacia Haruka y Byakko hacia Matumura.

"Me arrestaran pero por homicidio por que la voy a matar!!!" Matsumura tomó la pistola y apunto contra Haruka.

El momento se congeló……de repente se escuchó un fuerte disparo. Ai bloqueo el objetivo principal de Matsumura recibiendo ella el impacto de la bala del lado derecho del hombro.

"Ahh!!! ……" Ai cayó al suelo malherida.

"Ai!!!!.......estas bien???!!! ………" Byakko corrió hacia Ai.

"Ahora si no fallo……" Matsumura volvió a apuntar hacia Haruka con la pistola.

Byakko desenfundó su pistola y dada su excelente puntería logro dispararle en el brazo provocándole un dolor insoportable.

"Ahhh maldita!!!" Matsumura se levantó y se abalanzó contra Byakko tirándole de una patada la pistola.

De inmediato Byakko se puso en guardia y esquivaba los golpes que le tiraba Matsumura. Aun herida y con el dolor a todo lo que daba Matsumura estaba poseída por una ira implacable. Le tiró un golpe a Byakko pero ella lo esquivó ágilmente y aprovechó para darle un golpe certero provocando que perdiera el sentido en el momento.

Byakko sacó las esposas de su ajustado traje de policía y esposó a Matumura quien aun seguía inconsciente. Recuperando el aliento Byakko se acercó hacia donde estaba Ai siendo ayudada por Haruka.

"Cielos……Ai…estas bien???" Byakko cojeaba ya que Matsumura le lastimo una pierna.

"Ahhh……me duele el brazo……" Ai se veía mas palida que de costumbre.

"Esta perdiendo sangre, necesitas llamarle a la ambulancia" Haruka estaba toda golpeada y tenia un golpe que le sangraba bastante.

"A todas las unidades, tenemos un arresto y oficial herido, pido ayuda de paramédicos en el sitio" Byakko guardó su radio portátil y caminó hacia su unidad y tomó el teléfono del auto.

"La atrapamos ya puedes estar tranquilo, ella esta un poco golpeada, pero bien" Byakko se aseguraba que no se despertara Matsumura.

La espera fue breve Haruka fue atendida por los paramédicos y en su auto acompañó a Byakko hasta el escuadron de policía para levantar la denuncia. En la estación Byakko era atendida de su pierna y Haruka estaba dando los últimos detalles de la denuncia. Cuando se volteo se encontró con una persona que jamás esperaba ver

"Tu??? Que haces aquí???" Dijo Haruka con una mirada seria.


	24. UNA ROSA Y UNA ESPINA

_**Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la uni me absorbe demasiado, ahorita estoy en exámenes, por lo que me tardaré en publicar el GRAN FINAL jejeje pero de cualquier manera, me esmeré en darles un capitulo mas grande tratando de reivindicarme con ustedes jajajaja.**_

_**Bueno agradezco su comprensión y el tiempo que le han dedicado a la lectura de esta historia que esta por llegar a su fin.**_

_**Disfruten la locura, perdón, la lectura jajaja. Sus comentarios me son de gran inspiración, nunca lo olviden.**_

_**Una rosa y una espina**_

"Supe lo que te paso hija y aunque no lo creas lo lamento" El señor Tenoh iba caminando hacia Haruka.

"De que me sirve que lo sepas ahora??? De cualquier manera me vas a alejar de lo que mas quiero en este mundo, que es Michiru………Sabes??? ………es difícil perdonar a la persona que te alejara del amor de tu vida, y ese es mi caso contigo padre, porque me vas a alejar de Michiru" Dijo Haruka ya derrotada en todos los sentidos.

"No me hagas sentir peor Haruka, por favor" El señor de blanca cabellera puso una mano en el hombro de su hija, quien lo repelió casi de inmediato.

"Por favor no me toques, déjame sola" Haruka terminaba de firmar unos documentos.

"Si pudiera haría que nada de esto ocurriera, pero ya es imposible, el colegio te espera y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que te vayas" El señor Tenoh estaba arrepentido de haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

"Entonces déjame vivir mis últimos días al lado de Michiru. Déjame vivir feliz este poco tiempo que me queda aquí en Japón" Haruka volteo a mirar a los ojos a su padre, denotaban derrota, tristeza y a la vez coraje contra su padre.

"Esta bien hija mía, solo no te olvides de tu madre………ella esta sufriendo por ti" Dijo el señor Tenoh mientras miraba a su hija con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pensaba que debido a sus actitudes ya había perdido a su hija.

El señor no sabia que tan importante era Michiru para Haruka, por su mente jamás cruzo el hecho de que Haruka había encontrado un motivo por el cual salir adelante, una inspiración. Y cuando finalmente ese motivo llego a su vida, el se encargo de destrozarle los sentimientos. Pensando eso, el señor se odiaba a si mismo por su actitud y por haber actuado tan impulsivamente. Creía que Haruka los había avergonzado una vez mas, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran diferentes de cómo siempre solían ser, a Haruka le tendieron una sucia trampa, en la que sus ilusiones se perdieron. Una trampa en la que tanto ella como Haruka habían caído sin opción de defensa. Matsumura tenia todas las cartas para destruirla y no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo. La culpa era lo único que le quedaba al señor Tenoh, caminando como en una nube, el padre de Haruka salía de la estación de policía, mientras Ryusei Kaioh iba entrando. Al fondo se podía apreciar a Haruka viendo como su padre se alejaba de ella.

"Ryusei, no deberías estar aquí, yo ya firmé las denuncias" Decía Haruka limpiando su rostro, pretendiendo que el encuentro con su padre no le había movido ningún sentimiento.

"Yo me preocupo por ti al igual que por Michiru" Dijo con una voz seria Ryusei.

"Por fin la atraparon, espero que la justicia le de lo que se merece" Haruka caminaba con dificultad.

"Pero estas herida, vamos al hospital en donde esta mi hermana, ahí te atenderán y podrás verla" Ryusei quiso ayudar a Haruka pero ella no lo aceptó

"No me tengas lastima Ryusei, por favor, eso es lo menos que necesito" Haruka camino y fue seguida por Ryusei.

"No es lástima, Haruka………quiero que Michiru sea feliz y se que solo contigo podrá serlo, aunque no lo creas ella te ama se que las circunstancias no han sido las mejores, pero se que aun en el fondo de todo el dolor por el que pasa mi hermana existe un rayo de luz, y ese eres tu Haruka. Me gustaría que pudieras entender esto y si ella no acepta verte en este momento no es por el hecho de que seas mujer o no, si no por la vergüenza que siente de haber sido usada de la manera en como esa mujer lo hizo. Entiendes que se siente sucia e indigna de ti??? Eso es lo que pasa por la mente de mi hermana, es ahora cuando mas te necesita" Ryusei miraba los verdes a hinchados ojos de Haruka vistos a un punto fijo.

"Ryusei………si eso es verdad………estaré acompañando a Michiru dia y noche, no me importa lo que suceda, incluso no me importa que me rechace, por que se cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella ha hecho que yo superara el odio que sentía por ella y lo convirtiera en un amor tan profundo como el mar que encuentro en sus ojos. Ryusei, este amor supera cualquier cosa, incluso la distancia………amo a Michiru Kaioh y me encargare de que lo sepa antes de que me tenga que ir de Japón" Haruka se apoyó en Ryusei y ambos se fueron en el convertible amarillo directamente hacia el hospital

Mientras tanto en el hospital Ai era atendida por le bala que Matsumura le disparó a Haruka. Byakko estaba preocupada e inquieta en la sala de esperas. De pronto salió el médico.

"La oficial Ai va a estar bien, la bala no perforó ninguna arteria importante, asi que en dos días será dada de alta.

"Me alegro, y dígame……que hay de la paciente Etsuko Matsumura??? Recuerde que esta en calidad de detenida y las visitas están prohibidas"

"Lo se oficial……la paciente Etsuko Matsumura presentó una herida de bala más grave que la de la oficial Ai, su herida requiere de cuidados especiales"

"Cuando será dada de alta???" Pregunto Byakko muy seriamente.

"La paciente puede ser trasladada al hospital del reclusorio femenil, si es a lo que se refiere, solo tengo que dar la receta de las medicinas que requiere la paciente y un horario para ella, junto con los cuidados que requiere"

"Muy bien doctor, entonces iré a revisar que las ordenes y el papeleo pertinente para el traslado" Byakko era muy profesional en su trabajo.

Byakko salió del hospital y se fue caminando directamente hacia su automóvil y condujo hacia la estación de policía.

Ya en el hospital en donde se encontraba Michiru, Haruka era atendida, mientras Ryusei entró a ver a su hermana, su madre se encontraba con ella.

"Madre………la atraparon………no volverá a hacer daño a nadie" Ryusei miraba serio a su madre.

"Me alegro tanto hijo, se que se hará justicia" La señora Kaioh tomaba la mano de Michiru mientras ella miraba a su hermano

"Mi padre ya sabe lo que paso???" Ryusei se acerco a tomar la mano de su hermana.

"Viene en camino hijo, tomó el primer vuelo hacia Japón" La señora se levanto, se veía mas pálida que de costumbre.

"Madre te ves cansada, deberías ir a dormir un poco, el medico que atiende a mi hermana dice que mañana la dará de alta, el chofer esta fuera del hospital, yo me quedare con ella hoy"

"Ve madre, yo no puedo estar peor………" Michiru se volteó y se cubrió completamente con la sabana.

"Mi hija no esta bien, debo quedarme con ella……" La señora Kaioh se regreso junto a su hija.

"Madre……mi hermana te necesita sana, mañana podrás estar con ella todo el día y podrás venir por ella al hospital, no tiene caso que te quedes. Tu también necesitas ir a casa a descansar y a comer algo, yo la cuidare, prometo que la protegeré"

"Esta bien hijo, confió en ti…………mi princesita, mañana estaré aquí contigo a primera hora, te amo hija" La señora Kaioh se acerco a besar la frente de su hija, se despidió de su hijo y se retiro del hospital.

Era extraño el ambiente que se vivía en aquella habitación de hospital. Michiru se sentía un tanto incomoda, aunado a que cada que intentaba dormir se le venía la imagen de Matsumura, así como sus palabras. Ryusei tenia la firme intensión de hablar con Michiru antes de que Haruka se fuera a América, ella tenia que conocer la verdad sobre Haruka y todo lo que ella guardaba.

"Hermana, quiero hablar contigo………" Ryusei se sentó en la cama para ver a su hermana mas de cerca.

"Si te refieres a Haruka, de el, perdón de ella no quiero hablar" Michiru se puso seria y tajante al respecto.

"Por favor Michiru!!! No te mientas a ti misma!!! Se que te mueres por saber que pasa con Haruka………no te cierres a lo que sientes" Ryusei era firme en lo que decía, quería que su hermana fuera feliz.

"Hermano……en este momento, no siento nada, Haruka me engañó y………no quiero hablar sobre eso" Michiru se volteo a darle la espalda y comenzó a llorar.

"Eso es lo que más me duele hermanita……que esa mujer te haya quitado la oportunidad de amar………por favor Michiru……no le rompas mas el corazón a Haruka......ella está sufriendo por ti" Ryusei miraba a su hermana sufrir y difícilmente lo resistía.

"Por favor hermano………no me tortures mas de lo que mis pensamiento lo hacen" Michiru estaba destrozada, sus sentimientos le exigían abrazar a Haruka, pero por otro lado sus recuerdos y el hecho de recordar las sucias manos de Matsumura sobre su cuerpo y sus palabras que hacían eco.

"Tal vez sea mejor que duermas, me quedare aquí contigo. Si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

Ryusei se fue a sentar en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Ahí miraba a los pájaros, las nubes y el cielo azul. Deseaba que la libertad que se vivía afuera de ese hospital, la viviera también su hermana, sabia a la perfección que Michiru y Haruka compartían los mismos sentimientos. Para el era demasiado injusta la manera en que la vida les había puesto las cosas, quería tener el poder de hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes.

"Ella tiene que saber que Haruka se va en unos días, no puede permanecer indiferente, ni tampoco puede ignorar eso, se lo diré mañana que estemos en casa" Pensaba Ryusei estaba muy preocupado por el futuro de Michiru, sabia que si Michiru se enteraba que Haruka se iba a America se hundiría mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

Después de un rato Michiru por fin pudo quedarse dormida, el médico le había retirado el suero y aun permanecía en observación. Ryusei aprovecho para salir un poco al pasillo, quería respirar un poco de aire y tal vez tomar una tasa de café. Caminando por el pasillo pudo distinguir a lo lejos una figura conocida, era Byakko.

"Byakko que te trae por acá???" Decía Ryusei acercándose a Byakko que estaba recargada en la mesa de recepción.

"Vine a preguntar como esta Michiru, estoy preocupada por ella" Byakko volteo a ver a Ryusei.

"Gracias por tu preocupación Byakko ella esta bien, mañana la darán de alta y permanecerá en casa hasta que se recupere bien" Ryusei se veía preocupado.

"Me alegra que este bien. Supongo que ya sabes que Haruka ayudo a atrapar a Etsuko Matsumura" Byakko se cruzo de brazos mirando a Ryusei.

"Eso no lo sabia, solo supe que Haruka se había enfrentado contra ella que ella la golpeo" Ryusei se veía consternado

"Haruka nos ayudo a encontrarla, sabes??? De alguna manera sabia que Matsumura la buscaba, por desgracia, no pudimos evitar que la atacara, por fortuna Haruka resistió y nos ayudo reteniéndola ahí, aparte de que nos otorgó ventaja para poderla arrestar, desafortunadamente mi compañera Ai salió herida por una bala que iba para Haruka. Sabes??? Haruka pudo morir el día de hoy"

"No puedo creerlo, simplemente esa mujer está loca, y lo peor es que le hizo demasiado daño tanto a Haruka como a Michiru, mi hermana debe saber lo que pasó, tiene que saber que Haruka es solo una víctima mas de Matsumura. Tiene que saber que Haruka se ira a América pasado mañana" Ryusei parecía molesto.

"Procura calmarte Ryusei, no le digas nada hasta que esté en su casa mas tranquila, ella deberá enterarse de la verdad, Haruka tiene que hablar por lo menos una ultima vez con ella, deja que ella le diga como son las cosas" Byakko miraba fijamente a Ryusei.

"Tienes razón………Byakko, Michiru hablará mañana con Haruka, de eso me encargo yo." La mirada de Ryusei se quedó mirando fijamente a Byakko.

"Me alegra que te intereses en la felicidad de Michiru, siempre ha sido así, no permitas que Haruka se vaya sin hablar con Michiru" Byakko se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital caminando lentamente.

Ryusei regreso a la habitación de Michiru en donde se encontraba Michiru. Por fortuna ella aun dormía. El agotamiento o tal vez los sedantes la habían hecho dormir de la forma en que o hizo. Porque no fue sino hasta el día siguiente cuando despertó.

Ryusei permanecía dormido en el sillón reclinable que estaba en la habitación Michiru por fin despertaba de su largo sueño.

"Hermano, quiero irme a casa, ya no soporto estar en este lugar" La voz de Michiru era dulce y suave.

"Ehmm………claro linda, iré a buscar al medico" Ryusei se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta cuando de pronto se encontró con el medico.

"Ahh, doctor, lo iba a ir a buscar, sus familiares llegaron, la señora Kaioh, ya tiene las instrucciones para los cuidados de la paciente, ya esta dada de alta" El doctor no termino de decir eso cuando la señora Kaioh entró con una maleta llena de cosas para Michiru.

"Hija mía!!! Traje unas cosas para llevarte a casa" La señora empezó a sacar las cosas de la maleta y Ryusei junto con el médico salieron de la habitación.

La señora ayudo a la hermosa violinista a vestirse para poder ir a casa. La trataba como si se tratara de un bebé. Un hermoso vestido hacia que se ocultaran las huellas de los golpes y de la agresión que sufrió. Ryusei camino por el pasillo y se encontró con Haruka.

"Haruka, aun estas aquí???" Ryusei se acercó a Haruka

"Solo quiero saber como esta" Haruka aun se vea mal, pero aun así nada iba a impedir que se fuera a América al día siguiente.

"Ella esta bien, por favor Haruka, ve a la casa necesitan hablar, yo me encargare de que en casa se queden a solas, ella tiene que saber la verdad de la persona que la ama" Ryusei sonaba demasiado serio.

"Bien, lo haré, iré a tu casa al atardecer, Michiru sabrá todas las cosas desde el principio, ella sabrá lo que siento por ella, sabrá por que oculté mi identidad frente a ella y frente a todo el colegio, ella conocerá toda la verdad" Haruka estaba más convencida que nunca de lo que estaba haciendo, de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se fue dándole la espalda a Ryusei.

Así se fue Michiru a su casa sin ver a Haruka en el hospital. De alguna manera en su interior albergaba la esperanza de ver a Haruka saliendo del hospital, aunque no lo reconocería frente a nadie.

El trayecto del hospital a la casa de los Kaioh era corto relativamente. En cuanto llegaron a casa, un hermoso automóvil lujoso esperaba dentro con una muy grata sorpresa para Michiru.

"Entremos a casa, Aiko se encargará exclusivamente de tus cuidados, ella sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer, veras que te pondrás bien princesa" Dijo la señora Kaioh.

Al entrar a su casa Michiru se fue a su habitación directo a descansar, la sorpresa que le esperaba ni siquiera le importó. Recostándose en su cama cerró sus ojos y de inmediato la imagen de Haruka se proyectó en su mente.

Una voz grave que hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba se hizo presente en su habitación.

"Hija mía, aquí estoy para cuidarte, no me iré de aquí hasta que estés bien" Era el señor Kaioh, un señor elegantemente vestido de cabellera negra y ojos azules estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación de Michiru.

"Papá!!!" Las lágrimas y la emoción de ver a su padre hicieron que Michiru se quisiera poner de pie rápidamente, por lo que se lastimo las piernas.

"AHHH!!!" Michiru no pudo ponerse de pie.

"No hagas eso princesa, aquí estoy" El señor Kaioh se sentó junto a la cama y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

"Te extrañé tanto mi pequeña, ahora estamos juntos y yo me encargaré de que nada malo te pase de ahora en adelante" El señor Kaioh estrechaba suavemente a Michiru.

"Lo se papá, muchas gracias por estar conmigo" Michiru cerraba ls ojos mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"Debes descansar, yo estaré en casa, de aquí no me moveré hasta verte bien" El seños Kaioh soltó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente antes de retirarse.

En el camino se encontró con Ryusei y se abrazaron después de mucho tiempo de no verse, Ryusei le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el ultimo momento en que lo vio, todo lo que había vivido en América y la universidad a la que asistía, sus funciones en Broadway y su reencuentro con Byakko. Platicando de esa manera con su padre se fueron las horas. Michiru se iba reponiendo de lo que le había sucedido, pero en su mente solo había una sola persona………Haruka.

La tarde se hizo presente y la hora de que Haruka llegara a la casa de los Kaioh se acercaba. Ryusei tenia que convencer a Michiru de hablar con Haruka, sabia que si se lo decía Michiru le daría un rotundo "no", así que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, justo unos minutos antes de que Haruka llegara Ryusei fue a la habitación de Michiru, ahí estaba la linda violinista sentada sobre su cama mirando por la ventana.

"Linda tarde, verdad hermana???" Decía Ruysei sorprendiendo a Michiru por un momento.

"Me asustaste Ryusei!!!" Michiru se asustó con la voz de su hermano.

"Lo lamento linda, dime hermanita………me acompañarías a dar un paseo al jardín??? Prometo que será agradable, quiero que respires un poco los rosales de nuestra madre" Ryusei le sonreía amablemente a Michiru.

"Ryusei, no se si deba……" Michiru sonaba insegura y temerosa

"No hay nada que temer hermanita, en el jardín estarás segura, además……papá me mandó a que te cuidara y yo no pienso quedarme encerrado en tu cuarto de color rosa" Ryusei miró alrededor de la habitación de Michiru.

"Que tiene de malo mi habitación???" Michiru encontró algo de gracia en lo que le dijo Ryusei.

"Parece la habitación de una niña, siento que estoy dentro de un bombón" Ryusei hizo un gesto extraño y eso provocó que Michiru riera.

"Jajajajaja………esta bien hermano, vamos al jardín" Aikko ayudó a Michiru a ponerse de pie Ryusei le ayudó a bajar los escalones y lentamente llegaron al jardín.

Con anterioridad Ryusei dejó instrucciones a los sirvientes de que iba a llegar Haruka, así la harían pasar directamente al jardín, en donde Ryusei y Michiru los esperarían. Ihoghi iba a ser el mensajero de que Haruka había llegado, así todo estaría listo. Llegaron hacia una banquita que se encontraba frente a una fuente, unos hermosos rosales de rosas blancas adornaban la parte de atrás del bello jardín y el aroma del aire era perfumado y agradable para Michiru. Eso hacia que no se arrepintiera de haber salido al jardín. Haruka llegó mas puntual que la manecilla de su reloj ya que cuando eso pasó faltaba un minuto para que su reloj marcara la hora indicada. Los sirvientes la dejaron entrar y Ihoghi de inmediato supo lo que tenia que ser. Ryusei vio a Ihoghi y de inmediato supo que Haruka había llegado. Encontrando el mejor pretexto Ryusei se separó de Michiru y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Ihoghi, junto a el estaba Haruka.

"Que bien que llegaste Haruka, es tu momento, tienes que hablar con ella, dile todo lo que sientes" Ryusei cortó con unas tijeras una hermosa rosa blanca que había en el jardín y se la dio a Haruka.

"Le diré todo lo que siento, todo lo que me he guardado y le abriré mi corazón, espero que me entienda" Haruka parecía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo decidida a dar ese paso.

Haruka caminaba por la parte de atrás del jardín mirando la rosa, las espinas eran algo significativo para ella, pensando en eso llegó a la parte en que Michiru estaba sentada mirando como caía el agua de la fuente, Se veía tranquila frente a aquel lugar deseaba abrazarla y disfrutar esa tranquilidad a su lado, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, era el momento de hablar.

"Es un lugar tranquilo verdad???" Preguntó Haruka sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

"Tu??? Que haces aquí???" Michiru no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, pero se sorprendió al ver a quien le quitaba el sueño.

"He venido a ver como estas, necesito hablar contigo Michiru, es importante" Haruka se sentó junto a Michiru con la rosa en la mano.

"Si, es importante que me aclares porque todo este tiempo me ocultaste que eras mujer, porque nunca tuviste la decencia de aclarar tu situación desde el principio y porque aun sabiendo tu condición como mujer me besabas……y peor aun, por que tuviste el descaro de actuar como Romeo???" Michiru sonaba molesta y miraba seriamente a Haruka.

"A todo eso tengo una respuesta que lo aclara todo, tenia miedo……Michiru déjame decirte lo que pasó" Haruka no apartaba la mirada de la rosa que Ryusei le dio.

"Creo que miedo es la peor respuesta que puedo escuchar de ti……miedo de que, o de quien??? Crees que en el colegio te iban a juzgar??? Yo no lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera……" Michiru se calló mi se volteó evitando la mirada de Haruka.

"Tú qué Michiru??? Por favor dímelo" Haruka estaba desesperada.

"Nada……"Michiru se sonrojó.

"Michiru, debes saber la verdad, desde el principio tu me quitaste el aliento, no sabía de que manera actuar cuando te conocí, me puse nerviosa, en mis otros colegios siempre era juzgada por convertirme en el chico mas atractivo del salón, siempre me corrían por que los demás chicos siempre querían golpearme al saber que yo era mujer y que aunque las chicas lo supieran aun así siguieran sintiendo atracción por mi, de dos colegios me corrieron por defenderme. Hasta que llegué al Colegio Mugen sentía que todo era un mismo protocolo, entrar, ser el chico nuevo y atractivo, y ser descubierta como siempre. En esta ocasión era completamente diferente, la chica que me mostro el colegio, me cautivó desde el principio, no sabia de que manera reaccionar, era la primera vez que me pasaba eso a pesar de tener siempre a las chicas tras de mi. Debo confesar además que si te llegue a odiar alguna vez"

"Esa no es novedad Haruka, lo sé, porque me lo dijiste" Michiru se cruzó de brazos y fijó su vista en la fuente.

"El punto es que el odio que yo sentía por ti, cambió" Haruka rosaba con su dedo uno de los pétalos de la rosa.

"A que te refieres???" Michiru sabía perfectamente a que se refería Haruka pero anhelaba escucharlo de sus labios.

"Cielos Michiru!!! No me hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya lo son………del odio al amor hay solo un paso………y……yo lo di, porque……..porque yo……" Haruka sentía que era el momento mas difícil que estaba pasando.

"Tú que Haruka???" Michiru estaba mas nerviosa que Haruka, pero dado el momento, sabia que ella tenia el control.

"Michiru……yo…… cielos!!! ……yo te amo" Haruka se pinchó el dedo con una de las espinas de la rosa y la sangre se quedó en la espina de la rosa y en uno de sus pétalos.

"Haruka……" Michiru sonaba sorprendida, pero por dentro su corazón se agitaba y en su estomago revoloteaba de mariposas imaginarias.

"Por desgracia, cuando te iba a confesar toda la verdad, ese demonio de Matsumura, te hizo ese daño del cual me sentiré culpable hasta el fin de mis días." Haruka miraba la rosa, no tenia el valor de mirar a Michiru.

"No quiero hablar de eso………" Michiru se puso de pie.

"Lo se, lo lamento Michiru, debí cuidarte mejor de esa malvada mujer, si te hubiera dicho lo que pasaba con ella……" Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Lo sabias??? ………Sabias que esa mujer quería algo conmigo y no me lo dijiste??? Como pudiste Haruka!!!!"

"Michiru, lo menos que quería era asustarte, además en ese momento me odiabas, ni siquiera me ibas a creer, no tenia el medio para poderte cuidar como yo quería, si te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, tu no me hubieras, creído. Te conozco bien, hubieras pensado que bromeaba"

"Como puedes presumir que sabes lo que pienso??? No puedes decir eso Haruka, no puedes saber si te hubiera creído o no, esa hubiera sido mi decisión y tu la tomaste por mi, por eso estoy asi" Michiru no sabia lo que decía.

"Yo intentaba evitar que te quedaras a solas con ella, por que crees que buscaba pretextos para evitar que eso ocurriera??? ………lo ultimo que quería era que te hiciera daño"

"Pues lo hizo……lo ves??? Que mas prueba quieres??? Ella acabó con mi vida, acabo con mi deseo de enamorarme alguna vez" Michiru estaba muy triste.

"No le des ese gusto Michiru, enamórate, ama………eso es lo mejor de la vida, nunca lo olvides" Haruka tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, que casi no podía contenerlas.

"Lo mas lindo de la vida………solo se verá reducido a un deseo, por que no quiero que me vuelvan a dañar de esta manera, no puedo imaginar que alguien me toque que no sea mi madre o alguien de mi familia, me da miedo resucitar esas horribles escenas, las terribles palabras de esa mujer" Michiru miraba sus palmas marcadas, por la tela del vestido.

"Solo he venido a pedirte perdón, y a revelarte mis sentimientos" Haruka se puso de pie al ver a Michiru tan alterada.

"Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete, necesito estar sola" Michiru quería que Haruka la abrazara, pero el orgullo siempre era mas fuerte que ella misma.

"Solo recuerda que el amor es como una rosa, cuyas espinas se clavan muy en el fondo del alma, y la tuya estará para siempre en la mia" Haruka dejó junto a Michiru la rosa que tenia en las manos, la sangre había salpicado algunos petalos de la bella flor.

Michiru la tomó entre sus manos, miró las gotas de sangre en los pétalos y sin quererlo con la misma espina ella también se pinchó el dedo y la sangre se emparejó con la de Haruka. Al saber que se había quedado sola, Michiru lloró tomando con ambas manos aquella significativa rosa. Al día siguiente Haruka partiría para América…….será acaso que Michiru la dejaría irse sin saber lo que siente???.


	25. LA PERSONA DE MIS SUEÑOS

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo su autora favorita trayéndoles de nuevo el final de una historia que me ha gustado mucho, no tengo palabras para agradecerles por haberla leído y por la paciencia que me demostraron durante la publicación de los capítulos.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, ya que no solo son mis queridísimos lectores, sino también los considero mis amigos, espero que les agrade el final. Lo único que me queda por decir es que este último capítulo está dedicado a una de mis lectoras que por desgracia nos dejó de este mundo, Yue Tomoe en donde quiera que te encuentres, gracias por leer.**_

_**No me queda mas que decir nuevamente gracias. Espero poder presentarles pronto mi nueva historia y que tenga la misma aceptación por ustedes.**_

_**Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Hasta pronto!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**La persona de mis sueños**_

Haruka iba caminando procurando sentir fuerzas y contener las lagrimas. Pero no pudo, tenia que llorar y sacar su tristeza de cualquier manera, quería desaparecer de aquel lugar sin dar explicaciones. Finalmente, llegó hacia la puerta limpiándose el rostro. Caminando tan rápido como podía para desaparecer de la casa de Michiru se encontró con Ryusei.

"Haruka……" Ryusei vio la mirada inundada de lagrimas de Haruka y la vio partir sin decir una sola palabra

Indignado caminó hacia donde se encontraba Michiru. Y ahí la vio sentada y llorando con las rosa en ambas manos, sus lagrimas caían delicadamente en los pétalos de la bella flor.

"Que fue lo que pasó??? ………Michiru…" Ryusei estaba enojado.

"Déjame sola" Michiru no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

"No!!! ……esta vez no lo haré. Sabes por lo que está pasando Haruka??? Sabes que su único consuelo en este momento es saber que la amas???"

"A que te refieres???" Michiru miró fijamente a su hermano.

"Me refiero a que …." Ryusei fue interrumpido por Ihoghi.

"Lamento la interrupción señor, pero dos agentes de la policía se encuentran aquí y quieren hablar con usted y con la señorita Kaioh" Ihoghi estaba apenado y Ryusei de alguna manera se molestó por la interrupción.

"Estamos en un momento importante Ihoghi" Ryusei sonaba molesto.

"Su madre ha ordenado que las atienda……señor" Ihoghi hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

"Ohhh ……demonios!!!" Ryusei se levanto y ayudo a levantarse a Michiru.

"Después seguiremos con la plática hermano" Michiru se sostuvo de Ryusei.

"No la dejaremos pasar, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber Michiru" Ryusei ayudo a Michiru a caminar hasta la sala en donde esperaban Byakko y Ai.

Sentadas en la sala las dos agentes del escuadrón especial, miraban todo a su alrededor. Era impresionante aquel lugar lleno de lujos y comodidades.

"Siempre me pareció demasiado exagerado este lugar" Interrumpió las miradas de Byakko y Ai.

"A mi siempre me pareció enorme, ahora que ya somos adultos creo que esa impresión no cambia, creo que un esfuerzo merece premios y el del señor Kaioh es mantenerlos viviendo de esta manera" Byakko se puso de pie.

"Lamento no ponerme de pie, pero el médico me prohibió movimientos bruscos e innecesarios" Ai seguía sentada en la sala con su brazo inmovilizado.

"Me alegra que ya esté bien, le dieron de alta muy rápido" Dijo Ryusei refiriéndose a Ai con mucho respeto.

"Por favor, sin formalidades, puedes considerarme también tu amiga" Dijo Ai brindándole una sonrisa y una mirada de amabilidad.

"Esta bien, gracias por ayudar a capturar a esa mujer, estoy seguro que recibirá su justo castigo y también gracias por salvar a Haruka" Ryusei se sentó en la sala, no sin antes ayudar a Michiru.

"Tu no te preocupes linda, esa mujer no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie, aunque Haruka pudo haber muerto" Dijo Byakko a Michiru.

"Que??? De que están hablando???" Preguntó Michiru un tanto sorprendida.

"Haruka nos ayudo a capturar a Etsuko Matsumura, se podría decir que gracias a ella, la pudimos capturar" Dijo Byakko.

"Byakko, venimos a traerles noticias de eso recuerdas???" Dijo Ai recordándole a Byakko a lo que habían ido.

"Es verdad………venimos a traerles las ultimas noticias con respecto a Etsuko Matsumura" Byakko se sentó

"De que se trata???" Ryusei parecía interesado en la información

"Debido al impacto de bala que recibió, Matsumura presento una seria infección en el brazo derecho, y no hubo mas remedio que amputárselo. Aparte de eso; purgara su sentencia en el reclusorio, la cual es de cadena perpetua………Etsusko Matsumura y su carrera están acabadas." Byakko entregó el diario de aquel dia.

En la primera plana aparecía Etsuko Matsumura con un aspecto bastante deplorable, pareciera que estaba convaleciendo de la operación. En el pasaban imágenes del traslado al reclusorio y declaraciones del juez que dictaminó la sentencia y de los abogados.

"Las acusaciones fueron comprobadas y gracias a la denuncia hecha por Haruka y por tus padres, además de la proporción de datos que nos brindó la señorita Setsuna Meioh, todo fue cuadrando como una perfecta cadena de eslabones, de manera que ni el mejor abogado pudo decir nada en defensa de la acusada" Ai sabia perfectamente terminologías legales.

"Matsumura pasará el resto de sus días en la cárcel de alta seguridad" Byakko miraba a Ryusei mientras hablaba.

"Me alegra que se haga justicia, las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante" Dijo Ryusei mirando a Byakko.

"Bueno es hora de retirarnos, Ai tiene que descansar" Byakko se puso de pie y ayudó a Ai a levantarse.

"Byakko………ehmm……me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar……" Ryusei fue interrumpido por Byakko.

"Claro que si Ryusei, la madre de Ai debe estar preocupada, después vendré a buscarte" Byakko y Ai se retiraron.

Ryusei como todo un caballero acompañó a las agentes a la puerta. Mientras Michiru intentaba asimilar que Haruka la hubiera vengado. Su mirada estaba perdida recordando aquella imagen nocturna de su amor sentada junto a ella abriendo su corazón, diciéndole por primera vez esas palabras que tanto deseo escuchar y que cuando las escucho el orgullo pudo mas que su propio corazón.

"Soy una tonta………debería ir a………Haruka" Pensaba Michiru mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, su respiración era entre cortada.

Ryusei vio a Michiru pensando, sabía que tenía que reflexionar, pero por otro lado debía revelarle que Haruka se iba a América al día siguiente. Como podía arreglar la vida de su hermana sin poder arreglar la suya propia??? Sentía algo por Byakko, tal vez desde siempre, pero hasta ahora se atrevía a pensar en eso.

"Hermana, debemos arreglar nuestras vidas" Ryusei se veía triste de ver a Michiru así.

"Creo que eso es problema de cada quien hermano, soluciona primero tu vida y después podrás intentarlo con la mía" Michiru estaba pasando por un mal momento.

"Parece que tienes razón, y creo que también estas pasando por un mal momento, te ayudaré a subir a tu habitación" Ryusei le extendió su mano.

"No es necesario, Aiko me ayudará" Michiru sonó un poco grosera, pero el momento que estaba pasando no era para menos

"Esta bien, pero es importante que sepas que Haruka……." Ruisei fue interrumpido por Michiru.

"Ya lo se hermano, Haruka esta arrepentida………no es necesario que me digas lo que ya sé" Michiru sonaba enojada.

"Creo que estas enojada por una extraña razón, lo mejor será dejarte en paz, pero debo decirte algo importante que tiene que ver con Haruka y es mejor que me escuches antes de que sea tarde" Ryusei también sonaba serio.

"Gracias hermano, mañana platicaremos, ahora necesito estar sola, quiero pensar muchas cosas" Michiru se levantó con ayuda de Ryusei y Aiko, tomando la rosa especial entre sus manos.

Aiko miró la rosa con las espinas entre las manos de Michiru, y ante el miedo de que la hermosa violinista se lastimara las manos le dijo………

"Señorita, permítame la rosa, le quitaremos las espinas, para que no se lastime las manos" Aiko intentó quitarle la rosa a Michiru pero ella la apartó de Aiko.

"No Aiko, así está bien, quiero que se quede así" Michiru la protegió con sus manos.

"Pero se puede lastimar señorita" Aiko sonaba preocupada

"No importa Aiko, créeme que mas no me pueden lastimar" Michiru se limitó a ver la rosa entre sus manos.

"Esta bien señorita, permítame ayudarle a subir a su habitación" Aiko ayudó a Michiru y Ryusei se quedó a solas en aquella enorme sala.

Sentado en el mismo lugar que Byakko hacia unos minutos pensaba en aquellas breves escenas que estaban en su mente. Un niño y una niña jugando con una pelota en el jardín.

"Siempre me han atrapado sus ojos y nunca me di cuenta de eso, siempre he tenido ganas de acariciar su cabello y hasta ahora tengo el valor de reconocerlo……yo……te amo???" Ryusei pensaba en Byakko.

No podía seguir con esa zozobra, tomó su chamarra y salió de su casa en busca de Byakko. Tenía la intensión de encontrarla a como diera lugar, el tenia razón, tenía que arreglar primero su vida y eso tenia que ser esa misma noche, porque al día siguiente, tenia que hacer que Michiru le revelara sus sentimientos a Haruka antes de que su avión partiera a América. Tomando el deportivo que estaba en la cochera condujo sin rumbo fijo intentaba encontrar a la policía, deseando que en cada patrulla con la que se encontraba estuviera Byakko, pero para su desgracia en ninguna la encontró. Finalmente su confundida mente lo hizo razonar un poco………la estación!!!

Arrancó lo mas rápido que pudo, rebasando los límites de velocidad permitidos y para su desgracia, una patrulla lo detuvo, su mente lo mantenía bloqueado de cualquier cosa, simplemente veía las luces rojas y azules atrás de su automóvil, maldiciendo mil veces por no haber llegado a la estación tan rápido como quería. Estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier clase de infracción con tal de llegar a la estación de policía o por lo menos conseguir una referencia para encontrar a Byakko.

"Buenas noches joven, me permite su identificación y su licencia de conducir por favor???" La voz del oficial de policía, era familiar, pero Ryusei nunca pudo identificarla, sus pensamientos eran mas fuertes que su conciencia.

"Lo lamento oficial, pero tengo una urgencia, necesito llegar a la estación de policía" Ryusei sonaba desesperado.

"Cielos Ryusei!!! Pasa algo???" El tono preocupado del oficial, hizo reaccionar al joven Kaioh.

"Byakko??? Eres tu??? Que haces aquí???" Ryusei daba gracias al destino y al auto deportivo.

"La verdad es que no tenia nada que hacer y pedí que me dejaran cubrir la guardia de transito nocturno, mañana iba a pasar a tu casa……Que es lo que ocurre??? Michiru esta bien???" Preguntó Byakko un poco confundida.

"Ella estará bien, con una sola condición, que yo arregle mi vida antes de intentar arreglar la suya y eso solo depende de ti" Ryusei no se andaba por las ramas, siempre se caracterizaba por ir directo al punto.

"Como que depende de mi??? A que te refieres???" Byakko estaba confundida.

"Byakko………necesitamos hablar, por favor, tiene que ser ahora mismo……la felicidad de mi hermana depende de esto" Ryusei estaba desesperado.

"Esta bien, déjame pedir relevo, me acompañas a entregar el arma y la patrulla???" Dijo Byakko un poco confundida.

El relevo de Byakko llegó pronto y de inmediato se fueron a la estación, Byakko entrego el arma y las llaves de la patrulla, se fue a cambiar de ropa y rápidamente estuvo lista. Usando unos jeans y una sencilla blusa verde Byakko salió de la estación, Ryusei la esperaba con ansias.

"Todo listo Ryusei, nos vamos???" Byakko salió de aquel lugar con su bolso igual de sencillo que su vestimenta.

"Bien, vámonos" Ryusei tomo de la mano a Byakko, deseaba estar a solas con ella

Ambos se fueron en el auto deportivo que conducía Ryusei, rápidamente encontraron una cafetería, algo bohemia, había un hombre tocando su guitarra por unas cuantas monedas. Unas mesas de madera adornadas con velas y unas cuantas flores. La especialidad de aquel lugar era el café en todas sus presentaciones, el delicioso aroma de las semillas tostadas y los molinos de café hacían que ese lugar fuera un sueño romántico.

"Que lindo lugar, nunca había venido aquí" Decía Byakko mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Te traeré aquí siempre que quieras……Byakko, quiero que sepas algo muy importante" Ryusei se veía muy serio.

"De que se trata???"Byakko lo sospechaba, pero aun asi, quería confirmarlo.

"Byakko, yo no cometeré los mismos errores que mi hermana y que Haruka, no ocultaré mis sentimientos por miedo a nada, quiero abrirte mis sentimientos y es tu decisión si rompes o no mi corazón………Byakko, yo………te amo" Ryusei tomo la mano de Byakko y rápidamente le robó un beso.

Byakko se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Ryusei, pero sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los del joven actor. Sentir su mano apretando la suya, pero al mismo tiempo con esa calidez, hacia que su corazón no le pudiera engañar de ninguna manera. Byakko no pudo esconder tampoco lo que sentía, pero por desgracia para ella las palabras no le salían.

"R………Ryusei……yo……" Byakko y Ryusei se fueron acercando las palabras salían sobrando, poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando hasta quedar unidos en un tibio y delicado beso.

Esos delicados movimientos y la danza que sus lenguas interpretaban era único, el amor que sentían era un amor desde la niñez, que hasta ahora había sido revelado

"Byakko………me amas???" Pregunto Ryusei alejándose del rostro de Byakko.

"Si Ryusei………te amo……te he amado desde que éramos niños, pero mis padres me llevaron lejos y tu te fuiste de Japón………creí que lo que sentía por ti ya había muerto, pero solo permaneció dormido, nunca dejé de amarte Ryusei Kaioh" Byakko tomó las manos de Ryusei.

"Byakko, déjame terminar mi carrera, ven conmigo a America" Ryusei miró fijamente a Byakko, estaba decidido a lo que fuera en ese momento.

"No puedo Ryusei, pero te prometo que te esperare" Byakko sabia que en el momento de recibir su placa, su misión de proteger a la sociedad nunca terminaría.

"De acuerdo………mi amor" Dijo Ryusei sonrojándose.

Byakko tomó la mano de Ryusei y de nuevo se dieron un beso, dejando pagada la cuenta y unas cuantas monedas al guitarrista se subieron al deportivo.

"Por cierto……….toma esto amor" Byakko le extendió un papel doblado.

"Que es???" Ryusei tomó el papel y lo desdobló, era una infracción por alta velocidad

"Jejeje, yo solo cumplo con mi deber, ahora tu cumple con el tuyo………ayudar a la pequeña Michiru" Byakko y Ryusei salieron de aquel lugar, Ryusei llevó a Byakko a su departamento y rápidamente, pero esta vez sin pasar los limites de velocidad llegó a la mansión Kaioh.

De inmediato bajo del automóvil dejándoselo a Ihoghi para que lo acomodara. Rápidamente entró a la residencia y corrió hacia la habitación de Michiru, pero justo iba saliendo Aiko.

"Lo siento joven, la señorita ya se durmió, podrá hablar con ella mañana por la mañana" Aiko no permitió que Ryusei corriera a despertar a su hermana para decirle que por fin había resuelto su vida.

Quería decirle que Haruka se iba al día siguiente y que jamás la volvería a ver, quería decirle que no fuera tan tonta de perder lo que mas amaba en la vida, pero eso debería ser al siguiente día.

Poco era lo que pudo dormir, las ideas se iban y venían. Ryusei no podía permitir que su hermana perdiera la oportunidad de hablar con Haruka, aunado a que tampoco dejaba de pensar en Byakko, deseaba estar con ella por el tiempo que le restaba que estuviera en Japón, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que su hermana viviera infeliz de pensar que pudo haberle revelado sus sentimientos al amor de su vida y no lo hizo.

"Tengo que decirle que Haruka se va………no puede irse sin saber la verdad……Haruka tiene que saber que Michiru la ama" Ryusei estuvo a punto de levantarse de su cama para ir a despertar a Michiru.

Hasta que una vez se decidió y poniéndose una bata se dirigió a la habitación de Michiru, deseaba hablar con ella sin que sus padres o alguien de la servidumbre los escuchara. Esperando no interrumpir su sueño, Ryusei se acercaba a la habitación de su hermana y de pronto escuchó sollozos.

"Ahora te perdí………no se si vuelva a verte……te amo……Haruka Tenoh" Decía Michiru mientras contemplaba la noche.

Había algo ese dia que no le impedía dormir, probablemente el corazón le avisaba que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía que era. El intentar descifrar que era lo que su corazón intentaba decirle, significaba una pérdida de tiempo. Suspirando y llorando en silencio, Ryusei irrumpió en su habitación.

"Hermana……puedo entrar???" Preguntó Ryusei casi en un murmullo.

"Pasa hermano" Dijo Michiru limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

Tomando un pañuelo entre sus manos Ryusei se fue acercando a Michiru, su objetivo era hacer entrar a su hermana en razón, al mismo tiempo que consolarla debido a su inmadurez al afrontar una situación como esa.

"Hermana, el día de hoy, me he decidido a resolver mi vida tal y como me lo pediste. Y debo decirte que no fue nada fácil………pero lo hice. Byakko me ama de la misma manera que yo a ella, y todo te lo debo a ti. Ahora me corresponde devolverte el favor" Ryusei dobló el pañuelo de tal manera que pudo enjugar las lagrimas de la bella violinista.

"No tienes que pagarme ningún favor………me alegro que tu y Byakko sean felices……no quiero que hagas nada por mi………yo ya no tengo nada mas que perder" Decía Michiru mirando la rosa blanca alumbrada por la luz de la luna, en ella se podían ver dos gotas de sangre secas y de color carmesí.

"Si que tienes mucho que perder hermana………no te cierres al amor, el amor es lo más hermoso que existe y es mas fuerte que el resentimiento………Michiru, el amor supera cualquier obstáculo, va mas allá del genero y del "que dirán", dime algo hermana y reconócelo frente a mi, ten el valor de hacerlo, porque te veo desesperada………dímelo………amas a Haruka???" Ryusei se veía serio y no aceptaría ninguna negativa de su hermana.

"El amor sin confianza no sirve de nada……" Michiru fue interrumpida,

"Eso no es lo que te pregunte…………por favor ten la decencia de decirme la verdad, si no me la dices no puedo ayudarte………por favor Michiru!!!!" Ryusei deseaba que Michiru fuera mas condescendiente pero no accedía tan fácilmente.

Michiru ya no tenía nada que mas perder. "Que mas da si mi hermano sabe la verdad???" se preguntaba Michiru. Además de todo, la presión que sentía en el pecho y las ganas de gritarlo a los cinco vientos le impedían permanecer callada.

"Esta bien!!! SI!!! …………la amo ………AMO A HARUKA TENOH!!!!" Michiru soltó la rosa y cayó junto a la ventana, quebrando ese nudo en la garganta que sentía Michiru abrazó a su hermano y rompió en llanto, tal y como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, Ryusei solo acariciaba la cabeza de Michiru.

"Por fin sacaste eso que te oprimía el pecho, eso que te ahogaba en vida, ya lo aceptaste, ahora solo queda hacérselo saber………y no puede pasar de mañana" Ryusei se separo de su hermana y la miro a los ojos secando sus lágrimas.

"Pero como se lo puedo decir??? Hace un momento le dije que me dejara en paz, le rompí el corazón de nuevo, seguro me odia" Michiru había perdido la confianza en si misma.

"Como podría odiarte si eres lo que más ama en la vida??? Como podría odiarte si eres hermosa y te ama a tal grado de poner en riesgo su propia vida para vengar lo que te hicieron??? Haruka te ama por sobre todas las cosas y no importa las veces que la rechaces, su amor estará siempre para ti" Ryusei trataba de animar a Michiru.

"Pero le hice mucho daño……no creo poder hablarle a la cara" Michiru, se sentía insegura.

"Michiru, tienes que saber algo………Haruka se va mañana a América, no hay otra oportunidad, tiene que saber que en realidad la amas, y eso tiene que ser mañana, no hay nada que pensar, te llevaré mañana al aeropuerto, tendrás que alcanzarla y dejarle como recuerdo lo que sientes, tienes que impedir que se vaya sin antes saber lo que sientes" Ryusei sonaba convencido.

"Como que Haruka se va??? Porque no me lo dijiste???" Michiru, no podía creer que Michiru perdería a Haruka en unas horas.

"Es lo que quería decirte, pero parece ser que todo esta en nuestra contra……Ahora lo importante es hacerle saber a Haruka lo que sientes a como de lugar." Ryusei no podía permitir que Michiru se quedara con sus sentimientos.

"No lo haré Ryu………Haruka no puede irse a América" Michiru se levantó rápidamente, ya quería llegar al aeropuerto.

"Aun no es hora Michiru, duerme un poco, yo te despertaré e iremos sin que nadie se entere, yo me encargaré de que la veas antes de irse………te lo prometo…………duerme tranquila" Ryusei ayudó a Michiru a volver a su cama y la arropó para que durmiera bien.

"Gracias por todo hermano" Michiru miraba a Ryusei.

Ryusei ya no dijo palabra, simplemente vio como dormía Michiru lentamente hasta quedar dormida por completo. Recordaba que exactamente de esa manera se quedaba dormida cuando Byakko y el jugaban juntos. Pensando en la bella agente de policía y deseando estar a su lado, Ryusei regresó a su recamara a dormir.

Mientras tanto Haruka difícilmente podía creer que en unas horas estaría en camino a América, sus fotografías solo eran el triste recuerdo de un sueño y un amor que ahora solo era parte del pasado. De pronto sonó la puerta…

"Pasen, esta abierto" Dijo Haruka con cierto desgano.

"Soy yo hija" Era la señora Tenoh, un poco sorprendida.

"Debes intentar dormir un poco……hija………no quiero que te vayas…" La señora Tenoh soltó en llanto y abrazó a su hija fuertemente.

"Calma madre, recuerda que esto no lo decidí yo" Haruka guardaba las lagrimas en su garganta.

"Lo se………pero sufro demasiado pensando que te vas" La señora intentaba dejar de llorar.

"No te preocupes madre, esto muy pronto va a acabar" Dijo Haruka en un tono un tanto misterioso.

La señora Tenoh, no entendió lo que le dijo Haruka, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar con su hija. Dándose el lujo de arroparla por última vez Haruka se dejó consentir por su madre. Intentando conciliar el sueño Haruka miraba por la ventana, las estrellas deslumbraban y la luna alumbraba como nunca, definitivamente Japón le dio una hermosa despedida con esa maravillosa noche.

"En una noche como esta, como me gustaría estar contigo………Michiru" Una lagrima salió de los verdes ojos de Haruka y fue absorbida por la almohada. Poco tiempo después se quedó dormida

Todos dormían en espera del día siguiente…………la partida de Haruka. La noche transcurría sin ninguna novedad, por más que deseaban que no llegara el día, la noche se acabó y la partida de Haruka llegó sin remedio.

"Hermana, ya es hora de levantarse, Aiko te ayudará a bañarte, debes estar lo mas presentable para Haruka" Ryusei abrió las cortinas de la habitación de Michiru despertándola casi de inmediato.

"Tienes razón Ryusei, tengo que estar lista, yo sola puedo arreglarme" Michiru se sentó en la cama.

"Buenos días señorita Kaioh y joven Ryusei, he venido a ayudarle a asearse, sus padres salieron hace unos minutos y regresarán en unas horas, se disculpan por no acompañarlos a tomar el desayuno" Aiko, sacó unas toallas de una cajonera.

"Está bien, Aiko, nosotros también saldremos, tengo que llevar a Michiru a cumplir con un asunto pendiente" Ryusei ayudó a Michiru a ponerse de pie.

"Pero la señorita Michiru no puede salir de casa, son ordenes medicas" Dijo Aiko.

"No te preocupes Aiko, yo estoy a cargo de cuidar a mi hermana, tu solo encárgate de tenerla lista, porque tenemos que salir" Ryusei no dejó que Aiko le respondiera nada, simplemente se salió de la recamara de Michiru.

Aiko intentó convencer a Michiru de que era una mala idea salir dado su estado de salud, pero de ninguna manera logró convencerla. Michiru estaba determinada a ir a hablar con Haruka pasara lo que pasara. Después de muchos intentos de disuadir a Michiru de salir de casa Aiko se dio por vencida, ayudando a Michiru a estar lista para salir. Ihoghi se había ido con los señores Kaioh y el auto deportivo se encontraba en la cochera, listo para salir.

Ryusei también se dio un baño y quedó listo, el tiempo se empezaba a reducir, Michiru bajó las escaleras por si misma, quería empezar a valerse por si misma, en el caso que tuviera que correr a alcanzar a Haruka en el aeropuerto. Ambos desayunaron y rápidamente se encaminaron al deportivo; saliendo con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Acelerando a toda velocidad Ryusei por fin llegó al aeropuerto. Michiru estaba ansiosa por bajar e ir a ver a Haruka. Antes de que Ryusei le ayudara a salir del auto, Michiru salió de el y caminaba lo mas rápido que pudo hacia terminal por donde saldría Haruka una última vez de Japón. De inmediato Michiru llego a la sala de espera……

"En donde estará hermano??? Quiero verla, quiero decirle que estuve muy equivocada………que la amo con todo mi corazón" Michiru se escuchaba angustiada.

"Calma Michiru, la encontraremos de eso no tengas duda……" Ryusei volteaba por todos lados.

Había demasiada gente en aquel lugar, Ryusei no se sentía incomodo, porque las obras de teatro, lo habían hecho acostumbrarse a ver grandes tumultos de gente. Por su parte Michiru aunque ya se había presentado en conciertos y sus pinturas habían sido exhibidas ante algunas personas, se sentía incomoda con el hecho de estar rodeada de tantos desconocidos.

De pronto ante sus hermosos ojos azules, la presencia de Haruka ilumino aquella multitud de personas……

"HARUKA!!!"……Gritó Michiru.

Rápidamente salió corriendo aunque eso le provocara un intenso dolor físico en las piernas.

"Michiru??? ……" Haruka tiró sus maletas al suelo.

"Haruka………espera……tengo que hablar contigo" Michiru recuperaba el aliento.

"Hablar conmigo??? ………Michiru, creo que ya lo has dicho todo……me odias y no te culpo por ello………lo único que te pido es que me dejes ir tranquila" Dijo Haruka bajando la mirada y caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

"Detente!!! No puedes dejarme así!!!" Gritó Michiru, provocando que todos alrededor guardaran silencio.

Haruka cerró sus ojos tranquilamente y se volteó poco a poco hasta volver a ver a Michiru a la cara.

"Bien Michiru………te escucho" Haruka bajó suavemente sus maletas y nadie hacia un solo ruido.

"Haruka……creo que te debo la mayor de las disculpas……no quiero que te vayas………porque………porque yo……" Michiru bajó la mirada y como si se tratara de un diamante brillando al sol, cayó una lagrima del rostro de Michiru.

"Vamos Michiru díselo ya!!!" Pensaba Ryusei mirando fijamente la escena.

"Porque tu que Michiru……" **Haruka se acercó a Michiru y la sujeto de los brazos**……"Dímelo Michiru, por favor…necesito escucharlo de tus labios" El corazón de Haruka estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

"Haruka……porque yo……porque yo…… porque yo te amo" Michiru cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando.

"Michiru……es verdad es que me dijiste hace tiempo" Decía Haruka mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Michiru.

"Qué?" Decía Michiru mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Tal vez ya lo hayas borrado de tu memoria, pero cuando todo esto acabé tu vida cambiara de nuevo" Dijo Haruka.

"A que te refieres???" Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Si yo te odiara, tu harías lo que fuera para que yo me volviera a enamorar tanto o más de lo que ya te amaba y eso es verdad Michiru………lo lograste, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida" Dijo Haruka.

"Yo dije eso???" Pregunto Michiru mirando fijamente a Haruka.

"………Michiru……que pasaría si yo te dijera que todo lo que has vivido desde que me conociste es solo producto de un sueño???" Haruka miraba a Michiru con mucha ternura.

"No entiendo……de que hablas???" Michiru estaba confundida y las personas que estaban a su lado abandonaban la sala, hasta que solo quedaron ella, Haruka y su hermano.

"Me di cuenta desde que me llamaste 'Uranus' en la sala de hospital……Michiru……yo soy Haruka Tenoh 'Sailor Uranus' y te he amado desde que nos conocimos en esa pista de atletismo y mi misión en este lugar es llevarte de regreso a tu vida normal……tu eres Michiru Kaioh 'Sailor Neptune' y lograste que me enamorara por segunda vez de ti……todo termino" Haruka se acercó a Michiru y le dio un suave y delicado beso.

"Eso no puede ser verdad, Ryusei………Ryusei???" Su hermano se acercaba a Michiru.

"No!!! Eso no puede ser cierto!!!" Dijo Ryusei indignado.

"Tengo que irme Michiru, adiós" Haruka iba caminando en dirección a una puerta que la llevaría al avión con destino a América.

"Espera!!! Haruka!!!! ……….No te vayas!!! HARUKA!!!!" Michiru salió corriendo en dirección a Haruka.

Mientras abría la puerta una enorme luz cubrió a Haruka y desapareció en ella. Michiru corría gritando su nombre.

Una enorme luz la cegó y ya un poco agitada Michiru reaccionó. Se encontraba acostada con oxigeno en una cama de hospital, junto a ella y tomándola de la mano estaba Haruka dormida.

"Haruka……" Michiru apretó su mano, provocando que reaccionara rápidamente.

"Michiru??? ……….Michiru!!!! Despertaste!!!" Haruka abrazó a Michiru y comenzó a llorar.

"Haruka……que fue lo que pasó??? Y Ryusei???" Preguntaba Michiru mirando para todos lados.

"Ryusei??? El médico???" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ryusei………mi hermano" Dijo Michiru un poco confundida.

"Linda………tu no tienes hermanos……Ryusei Kano es tu medico, gracias a el ahora estas bien" Haruka lloraba de la felicidad.

"Y Byakko??? ………Matsumura………En donde está Matsumura???" Pregunto Michiru asustada.

"Quien??? ………Michiru debes descansar, iré a buscar al médico" Haruka recostó a Michiru y la dejó descansar.

Michiru estaba confundida……Cual era su realidad??? Haruka estaba con ella, "Eso es lo mas importante", llego a pensar……. Pero la violación, el que Haruka se fuera a América, su familia y su vida, era solo producto de un sueño??? Definitivamente estaba confundida.

"Michiru……despertaste, permíteme revisarte" Dijo un apuesto joven de cabello aguamarina solo que un poco mas obscuro, sus ojos azules resaltaban tras sus gafas.

"Perdona mi informalidad………me presentaré, mi nombre es Ryusei Kano soy tu medico general, además de ser tu neurólogo……me alegra que ya hayas despertado, eso quiere decir que el tratamiento dio resultados" Ryusei escuchaba el corazón de Michiru con su estetoscopio.

"Es……un……placer herman….ehmm……doctor" Michiru recordaba la cara de Ryusei y era exactamente igual a la de su medico, pero su error provocó que se sonrojara.

"Debes sentirte un poco confundida, pero eso es normal, te haremos unos estudios y veremos si puedes regresar a casa en unos días si???" El médico se bajó el estetoscopio y miro con cierta ternura a Michiru.

"Gracias………" Michiru volvió a recostarse en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

Michiru intentaba regresar a su sueño pero ninguna de las noches posteriores lo consiguió. Los estudios fueron un éxito, todo salió normalmente, lo único que tenia que hacer era tomar unos medicamentos y permanecer en cama. Haruka se desvivía por atender a la hermosa violinista, los recuerdos volvían a la vida de Michiru poco a poco. El ver su pluma de transformación le recordaba cómo fue que conoció a Haruka y todo lo vivido posteriormente. Haruka le contaba algunas cosas que se le habían olvidado.

Michiru le contó todo lo ocurrido en su sueño durante su estado en coma………

"………Y eso fue lo que pasó, ya no supe qué pasó con mi hermano, con Matsumura, incluso no supe si te fuiste o no a América" Michiru se recuperaba rápidamente.

"Vaya!!! Ese sueño fue toda una vida………Michiru, yo nunca permitiría que te violaran o te hicieran algo así, haría lo que fuera, incluso mataría a quien lo haya intentado" Haruka empuñó su mano.

"Lo se Haruka, no se que me pasaba………pero me sentía vulnerable" Michiru reflexionaba.

"Debió ser traumático soñar una violación, pero lo importante es que eso sucedió………te puedo preguntar algo???"

"Dime Haruka…"

"Me hubieras perdonado por no haberte dicho que era mujer???" Haruka sentía esa curiosidad

"Por supuesto que te perdonaría Haruka………eres el amor de mi vida" Michiru se aferró del cuello de Haruka y le dio un beso largo.

"Haruka………yo quería que en mi sueño viviéramos juntas como ahora, quería entregarme por completo a ti como siempre, me quedé con las ganas de tener una cita contigo y ver el atardecer abrazada a ti" Michiru sintió una especie de melancolía.

"Amor, estuviste dos semanas en coma, tenemos toda una vida para poder disfrutar de eso, tendremos citas, miraremos el atardecer y haremos el amor las veces que quieras" Haruka sonreía mientras veía a Michiru.

"Lo se Haruka, creo que necesito descansar, te gustaría que nos fuéramos de vacaciones???"

"Claro Michiru, iremos a pasear en el auto, junto al mar. Pasaremos el día disfrutando del viento y el mar solo tu y yo" Haruka abrazó a Michiru.

Esa noche Haruka y Michiru durmieron tranquilamente. Michiru de inmediato se quedó dormida……………

"Michiru……volviste, por fin volviste!!!" Se escuchaba una voz familiar.

"Ryusei??? ………" Preguntó Michiru parada en medio de la sala de su casa.

"Y quien más hermanita??? ……Soy yo!!!" Ryusei bajaba las escaleras, la mansión estaba sola.

"Ryusei, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver……" Michiru abrazó a su hermano.

"Michiru, hay alguien aquí que quiere verte…………se que todo esto es un sueño………te deseo toda la suerte del mundo………hermana" Ryusei abrazó a Michiru y salió por la puerta.

"Gracias………hermano" Michiru vio como se cerró la puerta.

De pronto vio a Haruka que bajaba los escalones, iba vestida con un smoking y zapatos de charol.

"Haruka…………me alegra que estés aquí!!!" Michiru corrió a abrazar a Haruka.

"Gracias a ti estoy aquí, tenemos un asunto pendiente" Haruka caminaba hacia Michiru.

"Haruka………te amo……" Michiru se dejó abrazar por Haruka.

La bella violinista besó a Haruka con mucha pasión. Los problemas ocurridos con anterioridad habían pasado a ser historia, Haruka la cargó y la llevó a una habitación arreglada especialmente para ellas. Una hermosa cama adornada con pétalos de rosa, la habitación llena de velas y un delicioso aroma acompañaban, era un ambiente en exceso romántico.

Michiru no podía creer que la vida le haya realizado la ilusión de pertenecerle a Haruka. Ahí mismo decidió aprovechar el momento la besaba como siempre lo deseo.

Poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de la ropa de Haruka empezando por el saco, seguido por la camisa hasta dejarla con su sostén, casi de inmediato Michiru le quitó el pantalón a Haruka, quería darse el gusto de disfrutar de su amor. La violación, el engaño y todos los contratiempos eran parte del pasado, ese era el momento para amarse, Haruka abrazó a Michiru y bajó poco a poco el cierre de su vestido, rosándola levemente con sus dedos hizo que resbalaran los tirantes y el vestido cayeran por si mismos.

"Ámame Haruka, ámame como siempre lo he deseado……." El aliento de Michiru provocaba cada vez más a Haruka.

"Te amo Michiru, te amo como a nadie……" Haruka recostó a Michiru en la cama y la sujetó de los brazos.

Besándola y teniéndola a su merced Haruka rosaba sus labios por todo el cuerpo de Michiru, quitándole todo lo que le obstruía el paso dejó a Michiru completamente desnuda e iluminada por la luz de las velas. Michiru se aferró al cuello de Haruka atrayéndola hacia ella, así pudo quitarle el resto de su ropa quedando desnuda al igual que Michiru. Haruka besaba con mas y mas pasión a Michiru sus labios eran como una droga para ella, pero su cuerpo lo era aun mas, así que fue bajando desde sus labios pasando por su cuello recorriendo al mismo tiempo con sus dedos pasaba delicadamente por su torso y besando su ombligo, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos los tocaba como si fueran hechos de una fina porcelana. Así bajaba poco a poco, hasta llegar a la parte íntima de su adorada Michiru. Sus labios comenzaban a tener el contacto y Michiru al sentir el aliento de Haruka arqueaba su espalda y dio un suave gemido. La rubia continuo besando la parte intima de Michiru hasta poder con su lengua sentir la humedad de Michiru y comenzó a lamerla suavemente, provocando en Michiru algunos gemidos, así continuó Haruka su labor hasta que Michiru llegó al orgasmo.

"Te………amo………Haruka!!!" Michiru sintió el placer a su máxima expresión.

Recuperando el aliento Michiru quería tener a Haruka frente a ella, quería sentir sus labios fusionarse con los suyos, la humedad de su boca y su lengua jugueteando suavemente con la de ella.

Siguiendo con ese rico beso, Michiru comenzó a masajear suavemente los senos de Haruka, son despegarse del beso Michiru fue bajando lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amada velocista, poco a poco introdujo un dedo en el provocándole un gemido suave y delicado, excitándose cada vez mas Michiru le introdujo otro dedo. Un suave movimiento hizo que la hermosa pareja se sentara y Michiru dejaba que Haruka hiciera el movimiento de vaivén penetrándose mas rápidamente. Poco faltó para el orgasmo, cuando Haruka paró el movimiento y acomodó a Michiru de manera que sus intimidades se encontraran y continuaran con el movimiento, de esa manera tanto Haruka como Michiru disfrutarían de el orgasmo que culminaría con su amor, siguiendo con los movimientos y mirándose a los ojos llegaron al orgasmo juntas.

"Michiru…………Ahhhh…….te amo…………" Haruka dejo de moverse.

"Te amo…………Haruka………" Michiru abrazó a Haruka.

Ambas yacían acostadas y abrazadas, Michiru había tenido lo que más había deseado desde que se dio cuenta que amaba al irritable joven Tenoh.

"Haruka???" Decía Michiru mientras con sus dedos dibujaba figuras invisibles en el torso de Haruka.

"Dime???" Haruka acariciaba el cabello aguamarina de su amada violinista.

"Porque no te fuiste a América???" Michiru miró a los ojos a Haruka.

"Mi amor, no me fui a América, porque tu no lo quisiste, me amas y eso es tanto dentro como fuera de tus sueños, yo solo tenia que regresarte a tu mundo real, soy una parte de la persona que duerme en este momento junto a ti, somos almas gemelas y estaremos juntas……incluso después de la muerte" Haruka cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

"Te amo Haruka y no me cansare de verte todo el tiempo, incluso hasta en mis sueños" Michiru cerró sus ojos.

Poco tiempo después despertó junto a la persona que amaba, Haruka estaba abrazándola de la misma manera que lo había soñado. Solo que llevaba su pijama puesta y ella también llevaba la suya. Ante su poderosa mirada Haruka se despertó……

"Michiru……no sabes que me puedes ahogar en esos ojos de mar???" Haruka se estiraba y le sonreía mientras le hablaba.

"Lo siento Haruka, pero me encanta mirarte tanto dentro, como fuera de mis sueños" Michiru miraba amablemente a Haruka.

" Por qué dices eso???" Haruka termino de despertarse pero no dejó de abrazar a su amada Michiru.

"Por que logré que me amaras mas de lo que ya me amabas, logre que una parte de ti me acompañe todo el tiempo………eres la persona de mis sueños………El amor de mi vida" Michiru abrazó a Haruka con mas fuerza.

Unos días después Michiru fuera examinada por el médico, los resultados decían que Michiru estaba en optimas condiciones, Haruka y Michiru siguieron con la amistad con el agradable Ryusei Kano, un par de meses después Haruka y Michiru se fueron de vacaciones……………paseando en el auto junto al mar con la persona de sus sueños.


End file.
